Where angels fear to tread
by GhostWriter84
Summary: Sequel to The long way home. Daryl and Essie are fighting for their family but when the group are up against someone who makes the Governor look like a kitten how long can they survive? Rated M for gore, language and sex. Please read and review. Daryl/OC and later on in the story Rick/OC
1. Chapter 1

**This is a carry on from The long way home, you don't need to read it first but it would help you understand the characters a bit better.**

**For everyone who read the first story hello and welcome back. **

**I hope you enjoy, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

The room where he sat was dark, cold and dripping water was hitting the ground echoing all around him, he was tied to an old wooden chair and interrogated for hours on end. The door opened and a shaft of light hit him in eyes and he squinted the light burning his good eye, a tall man in a suit entered and stood with his hands in his pockets.

"Well aren't you and your group a pain in my side?" his Irish voice was smooth and low. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" his booming voice echoed around the room.

"Go find your Lucky Charms." Will growled

The man walked over to Will his black eyes burning in to him, he grab Will's blond curls and yanked his head back.

"Don't mess with me." he pulled out a Swiss army knife from his pocket flicking out the corkscrew. "I suggest you tell me unless you want to lose your good eye."

Will would never give up the group, this mad man would slaughter the men, what would happen to the women would be worse, and Christ knows what would become of the children.

"Now are you going to be a good dog and tell me where they are?" The Irish man was pressing the corkscrew against his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Will shouted, spitting at the man.

He jumped back and looked at the blond man tied to the chair, he wiped his face. "Wrong move!" he said in a sing song voice.

He took the corkscrew and placed it in to Will's blind eye, he twisted it and Will screamed in pain as his eye was torn out, the man in the suit bent low to Will's ear.

"Next time it's the other eye." He hissed, the man opened the door. "Take him to medical to fix him up and then bring him back here for round two, he will tell me everything!"

Will whimpered as his ropes were cut and he was dragged roughly out of the room.

* * *

Eric Barton stated walking down the highway, his car had run out of gas a few miles away so he had to abandon it, he ran his hand through his shaggy brown hair it was hot to hot, he rested his other hand on his pistol at his side, the pistol contained one bullet and that bullet was being saved for the sick twisted man who destroyed his family and his life.

He carried on walking he was deep in thought and then it was too late, he noticed a group of walkers and they had caught his sent, he climbed on top of an abandoned mini van, they came at him grabbing and snarling.

Then he saw it in the distance a black hummer speeding towards him, the driver spun the vehicle taking out the walkers in the back of the group then an arm came out of the open window bullets flew and walkers fell like flies the Hummer stopped spinning and one walker was standing, the driver reversed the vehicle and revved the engine, the driver sped at the walker and flung the drivers door open knocking it over, when it was on the floor the driver got out of the vehicle and placed a bullet in its head.

Eric was stunned in front of him stood a tall tanned woman her raven hair was tied up high she had beautiful bow shaped lips she wore sunglasses.

"Need a lift?" She asked removing her sunglasses revealing a pair of emerald eyes.

He didn't say anything just climbed off the minivan and got in to the vehicle, the woman sped off dodging cars and other debris. He was staring at this mad woman, he examined her face his eyes moved down looking at her neck there was a scar that looped the whole of her neck and crescent shaped scars ran down her shoulders, he wondered if he was safer with the walkers or with her.

She broke the silence. "You got a name?" she glanced at him, noticing his gun.

"Eric Barton." his tone was flat he didn't want to talk, he didn't want to explain his story.

"I'm Esmeralda Dixon, why didn't you use your gun?" she was curious about this handsome stranger.

"Only one bullet, not worth it." he grumbled, Essie slammed on the breaks and looked at him.

"I'm going to blindfold you now." she handed him a scarf.

"I'd like to see you try." he snorted

Essie rolled her eyes. "Well I've just saved your life and you're starting to piss me off, I have things to do so put it on or get out!"

Eric scowled at her and placed the blindfold on and the vehicle jerked to life again they travelled for a while both in silence. He heard her sound her horn and then the brakes were applied again. "You can take it off now." she said.

He removed the blindfold and stepped out of the car, he looked around it was beautiful, there was a large manor house that was made from white bricks it had steps leading to a porch and either side of the steps stood two stone pillars with birds engraved in them, a set of dark wood double doors lead into the house and giant dark wooden windows matched the doors.

Two women came out of the house and stood on the porch, the smaller brown haired girl had red puffy eyes and wore a haunted look, she looked at Essie and Essie shook her head and looked to the floor, the older short haired woman hugged her, Eric knew something terrible had happened.

A small child came climbing down the stairs. "Mama!" she squealed her golden curls flew behind her as Essie bent down scooped her up and spun her around the small child giggling.

"My princess." She covered the little girls face in tiny tender kisses. _"She's a mother?"_ Eric thought. _"She doesn't act like a mother."_

A rumbling was heard in the distance and both girls smiled, Essie made her way down the drive and stood by a large water fountain waiting_. "What's she waiting for? And what the hell have I got myself into?"_ Eric wondered.

* * *

Daryl had been trying to track the men who took Will for several days, he had no luck as he rode his bike up the path to his home he saw his girls, T-Dogg opened the gate and Daryl nodded.

"Daddy!" Flora smiled as Daryl got off his bike he took Flora in one arm wrapping his free arm around his wife; they walked up the path in sync.

"Anything?" Essie asked looking at Daryl's face; Daryl looked at her then looked at the ground and shook his head.

Daryl looked at Kitty standing on the porch and Kitty let out a sob she pushed out of Carols grip and ran inside. Daryl looked at the stranger by his wife's car, he was tall and thin he had a pointed face he was also very pale, the strangers pale blue eyes were cold and lifeless and he was staring at his family, Daryl held his girls tighter.

"Bringin home strays darlin?" Daryl smirked at his wife.

"I'm no stray!" Eric growled. "I'll be moving on in the morning."

Daryl pushed Flora in to Essie's arm and walked to Eric. "You're free t' go now, we ain't making ya stay!" Daryl snarled.

Eric moved closer to Daryl both men were toe to toe neither one moving. "It's not really a good example you're setting for your child is it?"

Daryl's anger rose up in him and he thumped the man, Eric returned the thump a fight broke out between the angry men; Flora started crying the noise brought Rick and Glenn to the porch they ran pulling the men off each other.

"What's going on?" Rick looked at the pair.

"I saved Eric on the highway." Essie answered "I blindfolded him and brought him here for the night." she was rocking Flora in her arms.

Rick nodded. "I'm having no more fighting." Daryl just gave his leader a nod and Eric stood glaring at Rick and the redneck.

* * *

Carol and Maggie had cooked dinner Eric looked at the spread on the table and was surprised.

"How have you got all this?" he asked Rick

"We found a farm, the people on the farm knew Maggie's father and gave us some crops and a few chickens in a trade for our services." Rick pointed to the meat. "That's Daryl's and Essie's catch, they're our hunters."

Essie was staring at the two empty seats opposite her one was Will's and the other was Kitty's her heart was breaking for her sister, she felt a small tugging on her arm.

"Don't be sad mama." Flora smiled.

Daryl looked at his wife, he knew this was killing her and again he was unable to do anything to ease her pain.

"How long have you been here?" Eric asked

"Just over a year." Rick answered.

"Y' sure are nosy!" Merle snapped he waved his stump at the man. "How d' we know you ain't one of Foster's men?"

Eric's ears pricked up "Jim Foster?" his eyes burning in to Merle.

"Yeah, what of it?" Merle was now looking at his brother trying to make his daughter eat her vegetables.

"You need to find him I know where he is." Eric had a hard look on his face.

The whole table went silent and Essie spoke up. "Where? How?" she spluttered.

"In Greenville, he runs it, him and his group of men. If he has your missing man he's dead by now." Eric placed his hand on the pistol at his side and tapped it.

"Well let's go!" Essie jumped up.

"No!" Rick stopped her in her tracks "We wait until morning."

Kitty had been standing by the door_. "Wait for morning."_ she thought _"Not a chance." _she moved silently to the downstairs closet that was being used as a weapon room, she took a gun and placed it in her waistband. She quietly opened the front door she watched the group leave the dining room and make their way upstairs then she got in to a car and left.

Essie and Daryl had read Flora her story it was their routine Daryl would lay one side of the small child and Essie on the other, Flora would be cocooned in-between them, Daryl would play with her golden curls and Essie would read. Daryl loved this time with his girls, Essie told the stories with such passion they'd gone through Alice in Wonderland and Alice through the looking glass these stories had started Flora's obsession with rabbits, Peter Rabbit had been read next and now they were on Watership down, Daryl found this story odd but it somehow reminded him of his group. Flora was sleeping.

"Do they find it?" Daryl looked at her moving slowly not the wake Flora.

"Find what?" Essie looked confused.

"A new home? What happens to them?" Daryl asked as curious as a child, Essie kissed him.

"You'll have to find out later." she kissed him again. "I'm going to check on Kitty."

Essie knocked on Kitty's door and when there was no answer she entered, Kitty wasn't there, she panicked and moved around the house frantically.

"Daryl! Kitty's gone!" Essie yelled and Daryl grabbed his crossbow.

"Get Rick." he ordered. "We'll find her darlin don't worry."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any rights to The Walking Dead.**

**Thank you all for reading.**

**Thank you 6747 and Emberka-2012 for your reviews, I can promise you that the story is going to have a lot more twists in it as it goes on.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 2.**

Kitty wasn't sure what she was doing, she'd always been the one that stayed back home on rescue missions but she had to do something, she made it to Greenville it was dark and warm. She parked her car just outside of the town; she tried her hardest to sneak past a guard but stumbled in the darkness.

"Stop!" A man stood in front of her, his gun at her head. "What are you doing out past curfew it's not safe!"

Kitty was scared and wished her sister was here with her, she swallowed hard.

"Can I see your pass miss!" the man said Kitty went for her gun, but her trembling hands dropped it, the guard grabbed her. "Intruder!" he yelled to the other guards on watch. He pulled Kitty's hands roughly behind her back and pulled her away.

* * *

The dark made it hard to track Kitty but Essie knew where she'd be heading, to rescue Will. Essie was driving and Daryl sat up front with her, Rick, Merle and Eric sat in the back, Rick didn't trust Merle enough to leave him alone with his family. Also the racist redneck had a knack of starting trouble with T-Dogg.

"She'll be okay darlin." Daryl was trying to soothe her.

"She's not a survivor babes you know that, I've protected her." she slammed on her brakes "Look Kitty's car."

The four moved silently, Daryl made his way to Kitty's car to look for any sign of her. He signalled to the group to move on, the town of Greenville was surrounded by mesh fencing guards walked around on patrol, Essie looked at Daryl.

"We need a distraction darlin." his gruff voice was low; he moved to her and tore her top slightly and messed her hair up he then rubbed dirt over her body. The rest of the group looked confused.

Essie stood for a bit and her eyes started to well up with tears she kissed Daryl. "Go git em darlin" he whispered.

Essie ran to the main gate. "Help me! Help me please." She sobbed

The guards on watched rushed to her. "I've lost...my...my...group a...and these...m...men attacked me!" she was choking through her tears.

Rick looked at Daryl in shock. "She can act." he whispered, Daryl just smiled his wife could do anything she set her mind to.

"It's ok Miss, Troy go check outside!" he called to the other guard. "I'll take this lady to get checked out." he placed his arm around Essie's waist and started walking her down the deserted streets.

As the second guard came out of the gate he was met by Merles fist. "Knock out." Merle grinned.

"Now let's get Essie." Rick nodded forward.

* * *

Kitty was taken to a large building that looked like it used to be a hotel, it stood alone from the other buildings and armed men guarded the main doors as well as the fire escapes, she had her hands tied behind her back, as they entered the building the sound of a piano being played filled the rooms. The guard moved to a woman standing behind the reception desk. "Need t' see Mr Foster." he said.

"Mr Foster isn't going to like being disturbed." she flicked her long ginger hair back and moved upstairs, the sound of a piano lid being slammed down echoed and Kitty heard shouting but couldn't make out the words.

The woman appeared her cheeks were flushed red. "He said go through."

Kitty was led in to a large room, it had fine pieces of art hanging from the walls, bookshelves with a vast amount of classical literature on the shelves, a grand piano stood in the middle of the room, a black leather couch was over the far side of the room and a solid oak coffee table was in front of it.

"Welcome." A soft Irish voice came from across the room a tall man stood, he had jet black hair that matched his eyes and made his pale flawless skin stand out, he had a warm smile he was holding two glasses of scotch. "Please sit" he motioned to the leather seat. "Let go of the poor girl and leave us!" he said sternly to the guard. The guard untied her hands and moved out of the room.

He took a seat on his leather couch. "Come and sit," he placed the two glasses on coasters on the table "I won't bite...well unless you ask." he gave a light laugh.

Kitty sat next to him she should have been scared but he seemed warm and kind. He looked up at her his black eyes sparkled. "I'm Jim and you are? And why the midnight break it?" he smirked he picked up his scotch and took a sip he lent back his eyes fixed on her.

"I'm Kitty and I've come for Will." Kitty tried to make her voice forceful but it came out small a squeaky.

"Will?" he looked at her leaning forward placing his glass back on the coaster. "Don't know a Will sorry."

"Your men took him, a group of our people were attacked when gathering supplies and he was taken." she had tears in her eyes.

"You mean when your group opened fire on a group of my people, I'm sorry to say a blond man got caught in the crossfire, your people left and we tried to save him but he died, sorry." his voice was soft and he placed an arm around Kitty as she sobbed.

"Merle said your men took him." her face was tear stained.

"Well I'm afraid that's just not true, what would I have to gain from that?" he asked softly.

"Rick says you want our land and people" She looked in to his dark eyes.

"I have plenty of land and people it sounds like the rumblings of a power hungry man."

Kitty looked at the man he seemed warm and friendly, he hadn't hurt her so maybe he was telling the truth, she bit her lip and he brushed a stray hair from her face.

"It's late I'll get you a room and in the morning if you want to go you can, but you could also stay here." he got up and held his hand out to her, she took it and he led her to the door. He waved two guards in with his hand.

"Kitty this is Matt and he will be your personal helper, whatever you want my little sweetie he will get you." He turned to Matt "Take Kitty to her room."

Matt nodded and left Jim with one man in the room. "Make sure there's someone outside her room at all times, let her come and go as she pleases but no one gets in."

"Sure thing boss but why?" the man knew asking why could get him in trouble but he was confused to why this woman was being treated better than he treated his own people.

A broad evil smile spread across his face and his black eyes gave an evil glint. "Because the way to take down any group is to find the wink link and my dear boy the weak link has come to us!" He finished his drink and went back to playing his piano.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm trying to get the slower chapters out as fast as I can so please stick with it. Any questions please ask I will answer them.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3.**

Essie had taken out the guard with ease she'd also enjoyed every second of it since the slimy bastard had decided to get a case of wandering hands. She found her way back to Daryl; she always found this easy as if there was an invisible wire pulling her to him.

"Where do we start?" Rick asked.

"I know where to find him." Eric moved quickly in to the night the others following.

They came to the white wooden hotel with green windows, the group kept low and Essie was looking around. She bit her lip. _"No buildings near it, guards all around, no way under."_ she thought.

"Well!" Merle said impatiently, by now Essie would have some crazy plan.

Before Essie could process the rest of her surroundings Eric moved past them and made his way to the front of the building.

"FOSTER!" his voice echoed down the silent street. "COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

The guards had moved towards Eric their guns pointed at the tall pale man and Jim strutted out in to the cool night.

"Doctor Barton, you survived." He smirked. "You've come to kill me then?"

Essie took this opportunity to quickly move past the guards and try to get up the fire escape; Jim clicked his fingers and pointed in her direction, as soon as the guard laid his hand on Essie's wrist he was shot through the head with an arrow.

"Rick you n' Merle gotta go!" Merle and Rick went to speak. "Ya both need to protect the family, me n' Essie will get Kitty and be back, we don't all need t' be taken!"

Rick nodded and tapped Merles shoulder. Merle didn't want to leave but he knew Daryl would want him to be with Flora the two men moved back in to the darkness of the night. Daryl stood up crossbow pointed at Jim.

"Well lookie lookie what we got here people! The famous Dixons, the destroyer of the Governor the only people to survive his arena!" Jim walked towards Daryl's arrow loaded in his crossbow and let it rest against his chest. "Now's your chance Mr Dixon kill me but is it worth your wife?"

Essie had been pushed to her knees; two guards held her down she was struggling to get to Daryl.

"Tick tock Mr Dixon!" Jim pushed himself closer to the arrow and Daryl stepped back and lowered his crossbow.

Jim clicked his fingers and Essie was released she ran to Daryl his arm pulled her into his waist. "Awwwww what an epic love story, look everybody it's our modern Romeo and Juliet!" Jim mockingly held his hand to his heart and sighed.

Eric, Essie and Daryl stood silently and Jim's eyes flashed with evil. "Take them to my office we need to talk!"

They were led by gun point to the large room with the piano in and Jim was slouched on his couch with a glass in his hand, he placed the glass down and stood.

"Well Doctor Barton, How's the family?" Eric went to grab Jim but he was restrained by guards. "And the Dixons." Jim's eyes burned in to the couple, Daryl moved his body closer to Essie without thinking. "Every place I go they have a story about the angel Esmeralda and her hero, walking through the fires of hell and helping the helpless!"

Essie's eyes were following Jim as he moved over to a wooden chess set, he looked towards Essie. "Do you play chess?" he wanted to learn about her, find out everything.

"Of course I do." She moved towards the strange man, Daryl and Eric just stood watching, she took her place at the chess set.

Jim sat opposite "Whites move first." he looked in to Essie's eyes and she stared into his.

The chess pieces were falling like flies and Daryl was watching his wife, the strange pair spent more time looking at each other rather than the board, he noticed the energy between them like sparks of electric, he noticed something spark in his wife it was a look he hadn't seen in years, it was as if a fire had been relit in her.

"So what did you do before this?" Jim asked coolly.

"Worked in a shop and played in a band." Essie took his bishop. "You?"

"A Doctor of science, tell me how did a shop girl take down the Governor? You know he was a friend of mine." he took one of her pawns.

"You keep bad company then. Why attack us? We just want peace, we just want to be left alone!" her warm eyes looked at him.

"People like you bring hope and hope leads to rebellion and I can't have that. I mean there are stories about you returning from the dead." his voice was low. "I need to make an example of you." He looked at the chess board "You've left your queen unprotected." he sang the words.

Daryl looked at Eric confused. "The queen is the most important piece in the game, she can move as many steps as she likes and in whatever direction she chooses, the queen holds the power." Eric explained and Daryl smiled.

Essie looked at Jim, she moved her queen to his side of the board. "This queen doesn't need protecting, check mate."

The Irish man wore a look of anger and surprise. "Let's come to an agreement." he leaned in his chair. "Your sister is free to leave when she likes, I will not hurt her but you have to leave now!"

Essie looked at him. "If I say no?"

"Then I place a bullet in your handsome husbands temple, then yours!" he stood up and took a gun from a guard placing it at Daryl's head.

"And Will?" She wanted her Will back.

"Oh you'll see him soon trust me!" he smiled "Also I'm still going to be hunting down your little family, just for fun!"

Essie got up "Fine!" she snapped "You don't hurt Kitty and she can leave when she likes." Essie repeated his words.

Jim lowered the gun and reached out his hand, she shook it. "Well people!" Jim yelled "Witness an angel making a deal with the devil!" he cackled and clicked his fingers, the group were marched out.

They were led to the main gates and they left, Daryl looked at Eric. "Why did y' have to go and rush in like that?" his fist were clenched.

"Essie didn't have to follow." he snapped back.

Essie walked to Kitty's abandoned car, Rick and Merle had taken hers. "Enough!" she snapped. "It happened, we move on, that man is dangerous and mad and that's our problem now."

Daryl looked at Essie her whole body shone in the moonlight, he hadn't seen her look this way for ages he could see how people could mistake her for a heavenly being, he moved to her and placed his rough hands on her soft face he kissed her, it was full of passion and fire.

"Home darlin our baby girl will be up soon." He placed he forehead on hers looking in to her eyes.

* * *

Kitty woke to the sound of birds, she'd been given a stunning room with a plush oversized bed, there was a knock at the door she carefully opened the it not knowing what to expect. Jim stood at the door in a tailored black suit, he looked dashing and he held a large box in his hands.

"Morning sunbeam." he sang to her. "This is for you, breakfast will be in ten minutes I hope you will join Me." he smiled warmly.

"Thank you." she smiled back finding herself blushing.

Kitty closed the door and placed the large box on the bed, she opened it and there was the most exquisite dress, it was blue with white ruffled sleeves and a white bow around the waist it came to her knees, the box also contained a pair of lovely blue heeled shoes with tiny white bows, she gasped in delight.

As she showered she realised no one had come to save her, she moved into the bedroom and slipped on the new clothes. She opened the door.

"Excuse me." she said to the guard.

"Breakfast?" he asked and she nodded. "Follow me." he led her down a long corridors and every corridor left her breathless this place was beautiful with its fine artwork and antique furniture. Jim smiled at her as she entered the room.

"Hello." he stood and kissed her hand then he pulled her chair out for her.

"I should go today." Kitty could smell fresh bread and smiled this man had made it look as if the walkers never existed.

"At least let me show you around, you could be happy here." He poured her some tea, another thing Kitty hadn't seen in a long time.

"But my sister..." Jim cut her off.

"Hasn't come to find you, so she can't think I'm dangerous can she?" he placed his hand on top of hers and Kitty looked at him.

"Okay I'd like that" she smiled.

Jim left the table and took his guard to one side. "Today I want you to go hunting for people, I have guest coming soon and I want entertainment for them."

"Understood." the guard answered and left Jim to deal with Kitty.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you Emberka-2012 for reviewing and in the next couple of chapters all your questions will be answered, I promise :)**

**I've been asked by my friend about Will he will be back in the story soon that's all I'm saying. She also pointed out that in my first story Kitty couldn't drive and demanded an explanation I completely forgot about that oops.  
**

**Please review I love reading them.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Essie drove her sister's car back to Greenville; she sighed and rubbed her face she was exhausted she hadn't slept yet. She got out of the car and took her bow and arrows out with her and sat on the hood of the car, she placed her arrows next to her and she waited. Kitty had never learnt to drive but Will had found her this car and wanted to teach her, she'd put up such a fight about it but Will won that fight _"C'mon Tinkerbell S'not like you're gonna break any laws!"_ he'd mocked, Kitty had then given in and learnt to drive.

As Essie sat there she was looking towards the fencing of Greenville _"Kitty will be here any minute"_ she thought. The guards were watching her from the watch posts. She heard footsteps approaching from behind her they were to neat to be a walkers and she knew they weren't Daryl's, she aimed her bow and turned, Eric stood in front of her.

"I don't think she's coming." he said softly

"She will." Essie sat down again and rested her chin on her bow she started staring at the guards patrolling the fence.

Eric sat next to her. "He's manipulative, he sucked me in he was supposed to be my best friend and he took everything." Eric looked at the sky, dark clouds had started rolling over head.

"How does he know about us?" She asked, playing with the string of her bow.

"It's no surprise your group got rid if the Governor and made Woodbury a safer place, a few weeks before meeting you I found a group of people looking for Rick Grimes's group, they said you knew them they'd had their home burnt to the ground by Jim and he'd taken their leader hostage."

"Who?" Eric now had Essie's full attention.

"Major Jackson Reed, I think your little group is a beacon of hope for people, it shows people that even though the world is falling apart there is someone fighting the good fight." He gave her a crooked smile.

"We're just fighting to survive just like the rest of the world, I don't want to be put on a pedestal" She went back to staring at the guards.

A figure was moving towards them, Essie raised her bow.

"Well don't shot the messenger." An Irish voice said softly, Jim strutted towards the pair. "Secret lovers meeting? Well I'm just here to say she's not coming."

Essie lowered her bow. "You're a liar!" she hissed.

"Also this is for you." He handed her a note. "I suggest if you want to see Will again you do what I say." He did a little spin on his heels and walked away.

Essie looked down at the piece of paper in her hand.

_Dear Mr Grimes,_

_I suggest if your group wants to see Will again then you will take part in my little competition, the rules follow below._

_The Maze._

_An ultimate fight between man and walker, you will be fighting against other contestants as well as what lies in the maze. _

_You may enter singular or in teams of no more than two._

_You may bring as many weapons as you wish._

_The entrance fee is one person (it may not be the person entering the competition.)_

_The winner will be the last man or group standing, the winner will get whatever they desire._

_All contestants to meet outside the gates of Greenville in the next two days._

She folded the note and placed it in her pocket. "That's just sick." she whispered "We need to get to Rick."

Essie decided to leave her sisters car in case she changed her mind.

* * *

Daryl was sitting on the porch making new arrows, his daughter was trying to catch a cricket that was jumping around in the long grass, he stood up and slowly walked over to her squating low to her level.

"Kay now monster y' gotta stay real quite and move slow yer hear." Flora nodded her eyes wide and tongue out, her small hands ready. "Now get real close and catch it."

Flora made a grab but she wasn't quick enough she landed on the soft grass, Daryl moved quickly and caught the bug in his hands, Flora smiled and got to her knees Daryl lowered his closed hands to her and opened them slightly for her to see.

"Hello Jiminy." Flora chirped, Eric's car entered the gates and Daryl placed the cricket on the floor and walked towards it.

Essie got out and gave the note to Daryl he just looked at her.

* * *

The group gathered in the front room and Rick read the note out loud.

"We have to do it." Essie was sitting on the arm of the chair that Daryl occupied.

"We can't just hand over a member of the group." Lori argued "What if it's a trap, what if the person who goes into this...maze doesn't come out?"

"It's no trap." Merle spoke he'd been leaning against the wall. "Governor built his arena Fosters got this; it's the way these men gamble."

"With people's lives? That's sick." Glenn held Maggie's hand tight.

"I'll be the fee." Essie spoke up Daryl started at her hard.

"Ya won't!" he added, he wasn't letting his wife out of his sight not this time.

"We don't do it!" Lori looked to Rick.

"I'm not losing Will!" Essie yelled.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned to look at Andrea. "Daryl and Essie should enter, together there unbeatable, I'll be the fee." Andrea knew she owed Essie and this would wipe her slate clean.

"You can't be serious!" Lori rolled her eyes.

Rick sat with his head in his hand, he rubbed his face. "I agree with Essie."

"Surprise there!" Lori moaned sarcastically

"Will is one of us! He'd do the same." Rick said bluntly to his wife. "We do it."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own any rights too the walking dead.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Daryl and Essie had just put Flora to bed when Lori stopped Essie.

"Can we talk?" Lori had her head cocked to one side.

"Sure." She turned to Daryl. "See you in bed babes." She kissed him.

Daryl squinted at Lori and disappeared into the room. "Don't do this please, its madness." Lori begged "Its one life you'd be saving and risking three!" Essie balled her fists and clenched her jaw. "What if you and Daryl don't come back? Flora will have no one."

Essie stepped towards Lori "How would you feel if it was Rick or Carl or god forbid Judith, the problem with you is that you're happy for me to stick my neck out for your family but the rest of us are dispensable to you!"

Essie stormed in to her room and slammed the door Daryl stuck his head out from the bathroom to see Essie kicking the bedroom dresser.

"Dresser bin givin y' lip darlin'?" he came out of the bathroom wearing just his boxers. Essie was still going crazy he moved his body behind hers firmly but gently grabbing her wrist he placed his lips to her ear. "Nuff now darlin' you ain't a child stop the tantrum." he muttered gruffly in her ear, Essie stopped "That's my girl." He nuzzled his face to hers his stubble scratching on her smooth skin.

"Lori said.."

"Lori says a lot don't mean she's right." he kissed her neck. "Me n' you need t' stay focused."

Essie nodded and turned to move herself into his warm body, she buried her face into his chest. "I'm scared." She whispered she felt his heartbeat quicken at the words.

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, he knew she hadn't felt fear for a long time, she had become so relaxed by walkers she'd started trying to find creative ways of killing them and then who ever was with her would give her a score out of ten.

"Wha d' ya mean ya scared?" he played with her thick hair.

"It feels like everything I'm trying to hold on to is falling." she kissed his chest.

"Yea but I'm always gonna be there to catch it all darlin'" he pulled her face to his and kissed her.

She returned the kiss, he pulled her top over her head a sucked and kissed her neck moving down her collar bone, his hand were entangled in her dark curls he buried his face into her breast sucking and kissing them, Essie moaned at him he ran his hands down her body unbuttoning her jeans, his lips back at her neck licking it he threw her jeans to one side and she was just in her panties, Essie pulled his boxers from him pushing herself to him she ran her hands through his hair giving it a little tug. "I want you now!" She groaned He played with the top of her panties making her wait, she kissed his shoulder and started sucking it, he pulled her panties down he grabbed her butt and pulled her to him he entered her, he pushed her back on to the dresser and she wrapped her legs tighter around him his sweaty body moving against hers faster and harder, he buried his face in to her hair letting out deep animal like moans, Essie was panting hard digging her nails into his back. "Daryl." she breathlessly called, she came and he gave out a final grunt releasing himself into her.

* * *

Daryl woke up and Essie wasn't with him he sat up and started pulling on some clothes, he went to see Flora but her bed was empty to. He was about to panic when he heard laughter from down stairs, he took the stairs two at a time a stood in the kitchen doorway, Essie and Flora were making breakfast.

"Daddy's gonna be surprised!" Flora giggled; Essie was helping the small girl place some eggs onto a plate.

"He sure will, now we need to take this upstairs to him but we have to be really quite." Essie helped Flora down from the chair she was standing on, Essie got to her knees and looked into Floras eyes they were the most dazzling blue. "You know I love you with all my heart don't you?"

Flora looked confused and smiled "And I love you lots and lots like Jelly Tots!" she smiled, Essie laughed Kitty had taught her that.

Daryl made his way back upstairs before he was spotted he didn't want to spoil his girls fun, he quickly made his way back to the bed and laid back down. The door opened and Flora jumped on him.

"Wake up lazy bones!" Flora climbed on to her father's chest and he placed his hands gently around her waist and lifted her in the air and she giggled waving her arms and legs around.

Essie joined them on the bed with a plate of eggs and Daryl placed Flora on the bed she wiggled herself in-between her parents. "I made them" she said pointing at the eggs.

Daryl smiled his whole world was in this one room with him, he started eating his eggs when Flora rolled to the other side of his body and Essie moved closer to him, Essie pulled out two spare folks and gave one to Flora the girls starting eating his eggs with him.

"What ya both doin'? Y' said these were my eggs!" He looked at his girls destroying his breakfast.

Flora swallowed a mouthful of eggs. "You say that we all gotta share." she had him there he'd taught her that the day she pushed Judith over for touching her toy rabbit.

"Well then!" he shovelled down the remaining breakfast and placed the plate on the bedside table. "I'm gonna have to teach ya both not t steal daddy's breakfast."

He leapt out of bed and went to playfully grab his child; Essie used the soft pillow to hit Daryl upside his head. "Oh I see two on t' one is it now?" Flora flung a pillow at him and it spilt sending feathers from the inside flying in the air, Daryl started chasing them around the room the feathers flying everywhere, Flora leapt on his back.

"I got him mama! I got him!" Daryl flicked his body forward the little girl rolled from his back over his shoulder he took her into his arms and flopped back on the bed, Essie joined them the three of the covered in feathers.

"I want another." Daryl said turning his head to his wife.

"It's not like we're careful, maybe I have a problem." she looked a little upset.

"Y' only problem is ya keep putting y'self in danger always gettin hurt, baby can't grow if y keep damaging y'self." he placed his spare arm around her.

"Okay when our family is back together I'll slow down and we can try." She smiled and Daryl's face lit up he wanted to complete his family.

* * *

Jim moved out of his car and in a large park where a hedge maze stood, he'd had the hedges covered with mesh wire and chicken wire covered the top of the maze making escape impossible, he walked slowly to the back of his creation the maze exit had been fenced off to make a pen area and in the area stood a tall watch tower, he climbed the steps and entered the tower it over looked the whole of the maze. _"Yes."_ He quietly thought _"This is going to be fun."_ He was making his way to his car whistling unaware he was being watched by someone, the person stood in the shadows watching him drive away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**This is a short chapter sorry.**

**6747 I'm glad you like Jim just to let you know he's only going to get even more evil.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Jim was standing at his window when two vehicles pulled up to the building he smiled with joy but even this smile held evil in it.

"Mr Foster your guests are here." The tall ginger woman on reception had come in.

"Well send them in then!" he snapped.

Two men entered the first man was muscular with a square jaw his hair was pure white, the other man was slightly shorter he had a rounded face and had long hair pulled back in to a pony tail.

"Carter." Jim shook the white haired mans hand. "And Lou, how have you two been?"

They both nodded "So what's up for grabs?" Lou asked

Carter smiled. "I got four tanks in working order to put up for bid, what about you two."

"Well, I've got a whole room of weapons from the old prison the Governor lost to that group." Lou smirked.

Jim had stayed quite just smiling "I've got Esmeralda Dixons sister." Both men looked at him they knew whoever had her would control the Grimes group. "The contestant list is here." Jim laid a list on the table and read from it. "The Grange twins, they used work for the mob before the virus. Rick Sheen used to be a sniper. Rob Track he was and still is a bounty hunter. Esmeralda and Daryl Dixon she used to be a shop worker he was a mechanic."

"I'm going to take Sheen the sniper." Cater placed his name by him.

"Damn I wanted him." Lou moaned "Okay I'll take the twins."

Jim smiled "My bets on those damn Dixons." He smiled knowing what was coming "If they can get through what I've put in there for them."

* * *

Daryl and Rick were trying to sort out what weapons the couple should take.

"We don't wanna take too many an' leave y'all short." Daryl looked at Rick.

"Got what I need." Essie smiled, the boys looked over she was in her killer mode her raven hair tied up high she wore leather pants, biker boots and a black vest top, a holster on each leg held a gun, her belt had a holster with a knife in it she also had her bow and quiver.

Daryl and Rick were both staring at her and Daryl playfully nudged Rick. "Stop looking at my woman Grimes." He picked up his gun and knife and placed his crossbow on his shoulder.

Andrea came downstairs "Are we ready?" she asked nervously.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Essie promised the blond.

* * *

They got out of their car outside of Greenville, Essie looked at Kitty's car she was sure it had been moved from where she parked it, not by a lot but still it confused her.

Jim stood with Carter and Lou. Essie looked around a noticed the others standing around there were two men who looked identical they had the same shaggy black hair, an older man with greying hair and a tall muscular man with tattoos all up his arms and a scar over his eye.

"Well my darling Dixons meet you competition." Jim smiled. "Those are the Grange twins" he pointed to the identical men "Then we have Sheen." he motioned towards the grey haired man "And last bit not least Rob Track." Daryl was eyeing up the competition.

"What happens to the people that you take?" Essie asked

"Well we keep them silly boots." Jim used a baby voice.

"And when we win?" Essie folded her arms glaring at him.

"You get anything you wish." he replied

"Even if it's for you to blow your brains out?" She asked flatly.

"Oh darling you do upset me, but yes if you wish." He threw his arm out to his side "Let's get this started!" he shouted with glee.

There were two vans one held Andrea and the three other women the men had brought, Andrea looked at the women they were all dirty and look petrified. The other van took the competitors. Daryl was protectively sitting next to Essie his crossbow ready to take out any of these men who tried anything, the van came to a stop and the doors were flung open.

Jim, Carter and Lou made their way to the back of the maze and up in to the watch tower followed by the four captive women, Lou was eyeing up Andrea and it made her feel sick. Jim picked up a bullhorn.

"Ok my little gladiators here's the rules, you all enter the maze, on the first gunshot you will all separate and on the second gunshot the games will begin, remember its the last one standing your fighting against each other as well as what's lurking in my creation. First one to make it to us here wins." he looked down on them, they looked like ants.

They were all let in to the maze and a gate was locked behind them, thunder rumbled in the sky and the heavens opened releasing a downpour of heavy ran.

"Three, two, one!" Jims voice rang out and the first gunshot was fired.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**I hope you all enjoy the next couple of chapters. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

As the others moved in to the maze Daryl and Essie stayed at the start, the rain was still coming thick and heavy making the maze like a bog.

"Why are those two just standing there like sitting ducks?" Carter looked at Jim who has a smirk on his face.

"Don't you see? The mud! Those two can now track all of the contestants through their tracks in the mud." There was one thing Jim appreciated and that was smart people and these two surprised even himself, Jim fired the second shot. "Now the fun really starts!"

"How d' ya wanna play this darlin'?" Daryl asked.

"Take out the twins first, what do you think?" Daryl just nodded. They moved left down the maze following the four footprints, a ghostly howl filled the maze and then snarling, Daryl and Essie looked at each other.

"Get away, get away, that thing bit you bro!" one of the twins came running towards them Daryl grabbed him.

"What bit him?" he snarled and then the howl was heard again and Daryl got his answer.

Three giant dogs came stumbling around the corner, their movements unnatural they had pale lifeless eyes and flesh dangled from their open jaws.

"Walker dogs?" Essie squinted, the dogs started picking up speed Daryl let go of the man and grabbed Essie, he ran pulling her along, and blood curdling screams came from behind them.

They both ran, Essie stumbled and hit the floor Daryl pulled her to her feet, as they turned the corner they skidded to a stop and a group of walkers groaned and snarled at them.

"Shit fuck." Essie mumbled, they ran back the other way and found Track standing in there way.

"Time fer yer t' die." he held up a gun, Daryl aimed his crossbow but before he could fire Essie shot the man's knee.

"What d'ya do that for darlin? It's gonna bring the walkers!" Daryl looked behind them, Essie pulled him down a small nook in the maze and the walkers stumbled around the corner drawn by the sound of the gun, they moved in on their fallen prey the two of them snuck past them, Essie looked back to see the man being torn apart reaching out for the couple crying for help, they heard the sicken howls again.

"One more to go!" Essie gave Daryl's hand a squeeze.

They moved silently and low through the maze Daryl signalled to Essie just around the corner were two walkers, Essie squinted and gasped she stood up and walked towards them Daryl tried to grab her but he missed, Essie stepped on a twig and the walkers turned, one had a bright pink bob her skin was sallow she had cuts to her face and no teeth as the walker opened her mouth Essie noticed there was no tongue.

"Kim." Essie gasped causing the other walker to turn the male had one hand and deep wounds over his clammy dead skin, his sandy blond hair was matted and bloody. "Jack. What did he do to you?"

Essie raised her bow and took out Kim; Daryl took out Jack with his crossbow. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before they could move on a bullet flew out of nowhere and hit Daryl.

Jim smiled. "Looks like we're a Dixon down and the dogs are closing in" He picked up a pair of binoculars and laughed. "Carter you may win yet."

Andrea looked pale she knew if Daryl and Essie didn't make it they'd all be dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Emberka-2012 as far as I know animals don't turn into walkers but I thought someone as crazy as Jim would be doing experiments somewhere.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

Another bullet came from nowhere and Essie dived to the floor, she moved to Daryl.

"Babes you ok?" she looked at him, his arm was bleeding.

"I'm fine I got hit in the arm." he winced.

Essie ripped both his sleeves from his shirt. "Every time you wear sleeves you get hurt." She smiled tears were stinging her eyes as she looked at his arm; it was a deep graze she bandaged it with one of his sleeves making sure it was tight.

The next thing Essie knew was she had a gun pressed firmly to her back she froze. "I'm going to win this!" the man moved the gun to her head.

"You try and shot her an' I'll kill ya!" Daryl's voice was low and harsh.

"Wait!" Essie spoke softly and calmly to both men. "Mr Sheen is it?"

"Yeah, what of it?" he snarled.

"Well we don't want to die on our knees, and I'd be honoured if I could say goodbye to my husband." Her voice was cool and calm Daryl was staring at her he knew she had something planned.

Sheen snorted. "That's fine by me, ya pussies!"

Essie and Daryl stood up she moved towards her husband kissed him deeply and passionately she slowly moved her hands around the back of his body, she knew what she was about to do would alert everything in this maze to their whereabouts but she had no choice, she grabbed Daryl's gun from the back of his waistband and spun around shooting Sheen dead.

"How's your arm." She asked Daryl, he was looking a little pale.

"Least of our worries darlin'" he motioned toward the creatures coming towards them.

Essie gave a chuckle "Six walkers and three hell hounds, crap odds." She looked to her husband who had his gun raised.

"Yep." he said dryly. "For them."

The dogs ran at them they were quick but Daryl's aim was perfect he took two down and Essie got the third, Essie then switched to her bow Daryl stayed with his gun, his bad arm would throw off his aim and he couldn't risk it, the walkers fell quickly.

The three men stood in watchtower staring in disbelief.

"Two people...just two normal people!" Carter turned to Jim.

"Two normal people yes, but together they are unstoppable killers!" he smiled "It's time to push them over the edge."

Andrea gave a sigh of relief. "We'll be okay." She smiled to the other women, they didn't share her hope.

Daryl could see the exit but there was something standing chained by its neck to the wire on the maze, he squinted it was a walker; he raised his gun as Essie joined his side she knew the figure instantly.

"Will?" she slowly moved towards him and the man turned he was missing an eye the other was milky white and lifeless, his blond curls were covered in mud and blood and chunks of hair were missing from his head, he had fingers on his hands missing and a gaping hole in his chest as if someone had done surgery on him and not sewn him back up.

"NOOOO!" Essie screamed she ran towards him and Daryl held her back, she fought his grip, her best friend the man who'd looked after her protected her taught her how to look after herself had been slaughtered.

Daryl knew if he let Essie go she'd run for Will he needed to kill him but he couldn't get a good aim with Essie fighting in his arms, Will was snarling and trying to make his way to them but his chain held him, Daryl roughly held Essie's waist he threw her to the floor she landed roughly on her stomach in the mud before she could get to her feet Daryl got to his knees placing them either side of her waist and sat on her back, Essie was clawing at the mud trying to pull herself along kicking her legs.

"GET OFF ME!" she screamed. "WILL!" she was full of pain and anger.

Daryl raised his gun he felt sick he'd bonded with Will they'd become like brothers, he'd been more of a brother than Merle, he squeezed the trigger and Will moved no more, he let Essie up.

Essie ran to Will she was covered in mud; she fell to her knees by his body.

"My Will." she sobbed "I'm so sorry babes!"

The words made Daryl's ears prick up she'd only ever called him babes, he watched her stand up her body was trembling he didn't know if it was through shock, anger or the fact that she was cold in her rain soaked clothes, she moved to Will's head and grabbed his clammy hands she started to drag him across the mud, Daryl walked over to Will's feet and looked at her.

"He needs to come home." her voice was shaky he'd never heard it so painfully sad before, not even when they lost Dale. He nodded and grabbed Will's feet, they exited the maze.

"Well gentlemen." Jim turned to them his evil eyes glowing. "Looks like I've poked a bear!" he motioned for the guards to move away from the door and he took a seat on one of the black leather armchairs, his two friends scurried behind the prisoners who had Jim's guards on either side of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Sorry for any fans of Will he lasted longer than I originally planned. I was going to kill him off back in The long way home when the group reached the gated estate but I got rid of Beth instead. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Daryl and Essie placed Will's body at the bottom of the watchtower steps. They both drew their weapons and made their way up the steps the rain was falling softer now. Daryl kicked open the door his gun held in front of him and Essie was at his side Andrea looked at the couple they were covered in blood and mud.

"You said we'd get Will back bastard!" Essie pointed the gun in Jim's face the strange man didn't even flinch.

"No, I said you'd see him again, I never once stated you'd see him alive now did I?" his smug voice hit Essie hard he was right he never said once Will was alive. "Now what do you want from me?"

Essie was staring hard at him there wasn't a shred of fear in his eyes. "What if I wanted you to kill those two then turn the gun on yourself?" Essie looked at his partners in crime who were using the captured women as human shields.

"Then I'd do it but my little darling but these four women would end up dead as well, is that what you want?" he stood up and Essie moved back, Daryl moved to her side. "So is revenge worth more than innocent lives?"

Essie bit her lip and lowered her gun and Jim moved closer to her again, he went to brush a stray hair from the muddy woman's face and Daryl grabbed his wrist. "Oops angered your little pet." he looked at Daryl "And don't think your anymore than a pet to her Mr Dixon, you saw the way she was about losing Blondie you're one of many men that she loves. I'd even say her and I share a special bond."

Daryl punched Jim sending him back in to the chair. He grabbed his injured arm as a burning pain ran through it. "And now we see what you are, a violent redneck who's trying to play house with something that will never belong to him."

"You're wrong." Essie spoke "First off Daryl isn't my pet, I'm his pet and he's my master, everything I am today is because of him." She took Daryl's hand. "Secondly you're going to release these people."

"If that's what you want." he clicked his fingers the women moved slowly behind Daryl and Essie not sure if this was a sick joke.

"Before I go one last thing." Essie turned to the men. "You've heard stories about me protecting people and as of today they will no longer be just stories." Essie's anger was building. "You men have been warned; when you and your kind spread your evil all those who seek me out for help will receive it and Jim." The smirking man turned his gaze to the muddy bloody woman. "You're on borrowed time and anyone who stands with you will receive no mercy or forgiveness from me!" she turned and followed the others out.

Carter and Lou moved from behind the guards. "That woman is bat shit crazy!" Lou looked at Jim with fear in his eyes.

"I know, it's like looking in a mirror and I love it." Jim smiled and went to the window to watch the group leave.

Essie and Daryl carefully carried Wills body all the way back to Greenville. It had been hard going moving the dead mans body. They gently placed his body in the trunk. One of the women stepped away from the group she was dirty and bruised.

"I want to thank you." She smiled. "My husband and I are part of a small group, I'd like you to come back with me."

"Can't" Essie mumbled. "Got to take care of Will."

The woman nodded. "Well I will give you directions and you and your group must visit us, it would be an honour."

"I'm going to use Kitty's car to take these people home and then I'll bring it back here." Andrea said whilst touching Essie shoulder.

"No!" Essie snapped. "You bring the car back home, Kitty's had enough time." Andrea looked at Daryl and he gave Andrea a nod and joined Essie in her car.

* * *

Jim returned to Greenville late that night, a sense of achievement filled his entire body. He strode into his office and he noticed a tall man standing by his piano. "Mr Barton." he smiled. "I hope this night finds you well."

"Shut up! You know why I'm here." Eric held his pistol in his hand.

"Oh yes to kill me, well go on then." Jim slouched down in to his couch, his dark evil eyes burning into Eric's pale blue ones.

"First tell me why?" Eric growled.

"Only if you play a game with me." Jim got up from his seat and move towards one of his shelves. He pulled down a large wooden box tapping his fingers against it.

"I'm the one with the gun! I'm the one in charge!" Eric's frustration was growing. He pushed the gun towards Jim.

"This is true, but if you kill me you'll never get your answers now, will you?" Jim grinned at his former friend knowing again he held the winning hand.  
Eric lowered the gun and hung his head. "What's your game?" He sounded like a broken man.

"Roulette!" Jim swung open the box to reveal two gold pistols. He pulled them out of the box along with two gold bullets. He walked to Eric and flipped open the chambers, he placed a bullet in each one and spun each chamber. He handed one gun to Eric. Each man stood with a gun a each others head. "Guests first." Jim said coolly. "You ask a question and if you survive I give you the answer. Then you can take your shot at me."

Eric's body was filled with fear yet Jim seemed so calm, he swallowed hard. "Was it quick?" his words struggled to leave his mouth. Jim pulled the trigger and the gun just made a empty clicking sound.

"No. I killed Beth first and then little Lucy, they cried for you before I killed them." Jim's voice had no emotion in it at all. "Your turn." Eric pushed the gun tight to Jim's head. He pulled the trigger and nothing happened, Jim smirked.

"Why leave me alive? You knew I'd come after you!" Eric snarled, pushing the gun harder to the mans forehead. Jim pulled the trigger again. Eric closed his eyes waiting for the bullet but it didn't come, just another dull click from the empty chamber.

"I was getting bored to be honest. I thought you, a man of my own intellect would give me a challenge, be my nemesis. You proved me wrong Eric, you've been nothing but a whiny fool!"

Eric gritted his teeth and pull his trigger willing a bullet to come, it didn't. "WHY?" Eric yelled tears filling his eyes.

Jim pulled the trigger and a bullet flew from the gun and went straight through Eric's head leaving the man dead on the floor. "Oh. I do hate a mess." Jim smirked. He leant over his dead friend and whispered the answer to his question. "Because I can!" Jim poured himself a glass of scotch and sat back on his couch unaware he was being watched.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. **

**So with Will and Eric gone I thought it's time to bring in a new character. Let me know what you think of him. Anyone who gets annoyed by Kitty get ready to start loving her in the next few chapters.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

Kitty moved away from Jim's door. It was three days ago she discovered what sort of man he was. She'd gone to his office whilst he wasn't there and something inside her drew her to his desk draw. When she opened it she found some weird things inside the old desk draw. A wedding ring, a small doll, a man's watch and a silver lighter. The lighter had caught her eye and she'd picked it up, she had examined it. A wave of sickness hit her when she realised it was Will's silver lighter he always carried with him. In that moment she knew what sort of man Jim was. She had to get revenge on him but she knew rushing into it would be foolish because that's how she was in this mess to start with. She'd been slowly following the twisted man gathering all the information she could for her group, but after Eric's death tonight she knew she had to leave now. She quietly snuck out of the large building, keeping to the shadows. She snuck past the guards on patrol only to find her car was gone.

* * *

Daryl sat silently with Essie in the car. She was driving slowly and carefully gripping the steering wheel tightly. Tears started to silently fall from her eyes.

"You did all ya could." Daryl said softly.

"I should have done more." her tears were choking her words. "I should have tried harder."

"You're one person darlin' it ain't fair for you to do all the heavy liftin'." his eyes were soft he hated to see Essie crying it ripped him in two.

The car pulled in to the drive of their home. Essie wiped her eyes and took a few deep breaths. "Let's sort out your arm." she took Daryl's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Rick, Glenn and Merle were all waiting on the porch. Ricks face fell when he noticed neither Andrea nor Will were with the couple. "What happened?" Rick moved quickly towards the couple."Andrea is helpin' some other people out." Daryl answered bluntly.

"And Will?" Rick could see by Essie's face that it wasn't good news. "Oh God, Essie I'm sorry." Rick pulled her into a tight hug and Essie broke down, her tears soaked his shirt.

* * *

With her car missing Kitty's only choice was to walk. Before starting she made sure the gun she had was loaded, she was hoping she wasn't going to have to use it. She made her way down the deserted road the moon was full and the night air was cool on her skin. Kitty jumped as she heard a groan behind her. She raised her gun as a walker stumbled towards her. She fired her gun the first two bullets missed and the third killed it. The noise of gun fire brought more walkers and Kitty ran. Her feet were pounding against the road, she stumbled falling hard on her stomach she landed by a pair of dirty boots. Kitty raised her head looking up at a broad shouldered man; he held a chainsaw in his hands.

"Well looks like I'm gonna have a party!" The man fired up the chainsaw and stepped over Kitty. Kitty pulled herself to her feet she stood just watching the man work. The chainsaw was wildly flying around in the man's hands, blood and body parts were hitting the floor then it went silent.

The man moved back to Kitty. "So what's a small bug like you doin' out here?" He had a thick southern accent it remind Kitty a little of Daryl's.

"I'm on my way home. I'm Kitty." she held out her hand and the hulk of a man shook it.

"The names Duke, you should be more careful." He started walking off and Kitty followed. "Why you followin' me?" He snapped

"I'm not we're just walking in the same direction." Kitty smiled.

Duke looked at Kitty; her large blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He found himself being melted by this tiny large eyed woman. "Look I'll give ya a lift but that's it. Ol' Duke works solo." He got in to his black Escalade and Kitty climbed in before he could change his mind. He drove off at high speed.

Kitty was looking at Duke, he wasn't classically handsome but he was by no means ugly. His nose was slightly bent as if it had been broken and reset wrong. His black hair was shaved close to his scalp. He had a strong square jaw and light brown eyes. "What ya staring at?" His voice made Kitty jump.

"Nothing, thank you for helping me." Duke looked at her and smiled. "We're not supposed to let people know where we live." Kitty remembered the one rule they had all made about letting strangers into the group home.

"Then tell me where t' leave ya bug." The man took both hands off the wheel to pick up a bottle of Southern Comfort that was sitting beside him. He took a drink and offered it to Kitty she scrunched her nose up.

You shouldn't drink and drive." Her stern tone made him laugh.

"Rules are gone now bug. So where do you wanna get dropped off?" Kitty bit her lip.

"If you drop me off here you could wait and I could ask the others if you could stay for a while." She wanted to give this man something for saving her.

"Duke flies solo!" He repeated

"At least stay for the rest of the night. We have food and hot water." Duke raised an eyebrow he liked the idea of a warm shower and a warm bed.

"'Kay you're on." He pulled the car on to the side of the road. "You get in trouble and you just holler 'Kay?" Kitty nodded.

* * *

Will's body was laid to rest at the top of the back garden under a cherry blossom tree. The group members left one by one until only Daryl and Essie were left. Essie grabbed Daryl's hand tightly. "Don't ever leave me okay." Essie whispered.

"Never darlin never." he pulled her body in to his and held her.

"Essie!" Maggie called from the back door. "Kitty's home!"

Essie moved slowly to the house Daryl's arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Essie wasn't sure if her sister being home was good news or bad, could she trust Kitty after she'd spent so much time with Jim? Kitty was talking to Rick when Essie and Daryl entered the house.

"Daryl, Glenn come with me." Rick ordered. "We have a visitor I need to check out."

"I'm coming too!" Essie walked forward.

"No!" Rick's tone was strict and blunt. "You've had a hard enough day!"

"And Daryl has a bad arm." Essie snapped back.

"I'm fine." Daryl kissed her and left the house with Rick and Glenn.

Kitty looked at Essie not knowing what to do or say. Kitty had tears filling her large blue eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I know." Essie replied.

"I miss Will." Kitty was now sobbing.

Essie pulled her sister into a hug and started crying. "Me to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

The three men drove down the main road. "There." Glenn pointed to a man sitting on the hood of his vehicle drinking. They pulled up beside him and the three men steeped out of the car. The man approached the group. Daryl looked at the man. He must have been six foot or just over. He wore a black T-Shirt that stretch over his body showing off his broad chest, his muscular arms hung out of his sleeves they looked like they could easily snap any of the men in two.

"Duke?" Rick asked.

"That's my name." The man answered lazily.

"Kitty told us about you, we'd like to welcome you to stay for a while but we need to know you're not the enemy." Rick was using his firm police officer voice.

"Look I ain't lookin for trouble." Duke offered the bottle of alcohol around. "I'm just passing and the little bug offered me a bed an' food."

"We'd need to blindfold you." Glenn was trying to sound as firm as Rick but it wasn't happening.

"Look chianman I ain't lettin three men with guns blindfold me! I ain't dumb!" Duke snorted.

"We need to keep our group safe!" Daryl snapped. His only concern was that Essie and Flora were safe.

Duke looked at the three men. "How do I know y' lot ain't just gonna shoot me huh?"

The debate was cut short by the sound of a car engine, the four men turned. Essie's black Hummer was speeding towards them it screeched to a stop. Essie jumped out and Duke raised his eyebrow at the tall tanned woman. "What's taking so long?" Essie walked over to Daryl's side.

"I told you to stay home!" Rick barked. Sometimes Essie really had a way of pushing his buttons, she did the things she wanted to do and only when she wanted to do them.

"You were gone to long." Essie was eyeing up the man. "Esmeralda Dixon." She held her hand out to the man.

"Dixon huh?" Duke grabbed her hand and gave it a firm shake. His huge hands were rough on her soft ones. "Heard stories 'bout folks called Dixon. Sounds like kid's bedtime stories to me."

Essie smiled. "Look I've had a shit of a day." She placed her hand on Dukes shoulder. "So let's come to an agreement."

Duke raised an eyebrow. "I'm all ears darlin'." Daryl shot the man an evil look, only he called his wife darlin'.

"I take you in your car to our home." Essie wrapped her arm around one of his. "And you wear a blindfold. I have no weapons on me so I'm no threat."

Duke looked at Essie her green eyes looked like they were filled with sorrow and pain and even though she was tanned she seemed pale. "Guess that's good." Duke went and sat in the passenger's seat of his car.

Daryl grabbed his wife's wrist. "Y' think it's a good idea darlin? We don't know him." Daryl knew there was no point in arguing with Essie. Essie nodded and yawned. In the space of one day it looked like she'd aged, she had dark rings under her eyes and her emerald eyes no longer held their childlike glow.

* * *

Kitty was curled up on the sofa she knew she had a lot of trust to regain. The sound of cars made her sit up and she made her way to the window. Kitty watched everyone pile out of the cars.

"There here." Carol called to the rest of the group. The door opened and the group walked in. Kitty walked over to Essie but there was no hug exchanged just a nod. Essie had never been this cold to her sister.

"Everyone this is Duke." Kitty introduced Duke to the group. Duke was warm to the whole group Kitty smiled; the giant man wasn't as scary as he looked.

"We've made you a room up." Carol led the man upstairs.

"You gotta be kiddin me." T-Dogg looked at Rick. "We have enough rednecks here now we got another."

Essie stomped towards T-Dogg. "Listen mate!" Daryl looked at Essie for a moment it sounded like she was channelling Will. "It's rednecks that have saved your arse on more than one occasion!" She pushed past the group and stomped upstairs.

When Daryl entered the room Essie was sleeping. Her body was twitching; he bent down and kissed her head.

_Essie walked into a old smoky bar. The Clash played on the old duke box in the corner. Essie walked over to the bar and the barman placed a Jack and coke in front of her, the glass was cold from the ice. _

_"A'right princess?" Will's voice came from behind her. Essie turned to see the Will she knew before the virus struck. Will had his black leather jacket on, his blue eyes shining. "What's news?"_

_"You left me." She hugged him tight. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be it was my time." He held Essie tight to him. "I got a message from Grammy Pearl." Will walked over to a bar stool and sat down, Essie sat next to him._

_"I haven't seen her for a while." Essie took a sip of her drink. The last time she'd seen the old lady was when she was recovering in the library._

_"She's tried to reach you but you've closed y'self off." Will rubbed his hand against her cheek. _

_Essie smiled. "What's the message?" _

_"Don't lose y'self, y'need to stay away from the darkness in y'self or you gonna end up like that crazy son of a bitch!" Will smiled. "Well Grammy put it nicer."_

_"I'm sorry for not saving you!" Essie felt tears coming._

_"Princess I'd do it again, the same way you'd do it for anyone in the group." Will lent forward and kissed Essie. "Maybe in the next life I can be your white knight."_

Essie woke up and looked over at Daryl. His chest was gently falling and rising as he slept. She pulled her body into his wanting to feel warm and safe.

* * *

Duke had joined the group at the breakfast table the food was the best he'd seen in a long time. Two small girls entered the room, one had the blondest hair he'd ever seen and the other had hair so dark it was almost black.

"That's my seat don't y' know?" the small blond looked at Duke.

"Well I'm sorry half pint didn't know y' name was on It." he smiled at the girl as the Dixons entered the room.

"Daddy the stranger danger is in my chair." Flora pouted. Daryl scooped her up.

"A chairs a chair baby girl." Daryl gave her a hug before placing her in a chair next to him.

"I need to talk to everyone." Kitty spoke up. "Jim has killed Eric I saw it last night before leaving. It was strange he could have killed Jim but he didn't." Everyone fell silent. Kitty carried on. "I've been following Jim."

"And?" Essie placed breakfast on two plates and placed one in front of Daryl and one in front of Flora.

"He has a place just out of Greenville where he does experiments." Everyone was looking a Kitty. "By the looks of it not many people know about it, there aren't many guards."

"We could destroy it." Essie folded her arms looking at Rick. "Come up with a solid plan, go there and destroy it."

"Sounds good." Rick nodded. He knew the more resources they destroyed the weaker Jim would get.

"The woman I took back yesterday has offered to help us with anything they can. They want us to go and visit so they can thank us." Andrea added.

"I could help!" Everyone looked at Duke.

"Why?" T-Dogg questioned.

"Y'all gonna need all the help y' can get. It's just an offer." he held up his hands. "Y'all don't want help its fine by me!"

"We could always use help." Rick said. "Thank you."

"I'm coming too." Kitty added. "I can show you where it is."

Rick looked to Essie. He couldn't help but noticed how pale she looked this morning. Essie nodded. "Okay we go tomorrow morning." Rick replied.

* * *

Kitty walked into Will's old room to find Essie sitting on the bed. Essie had gone through his bedside table and had everything placed on the bed in front of her.

"You okay?" Kitty asked. Essie looked so pale.

"I'm fine just tired." She lied. She hadn't felt well since they'd come back from the maze. She'd been feeling sick, tired and dizzy. "Just sorting things out."

"You know I am sorry." Kitty sat next to her. "He told me you never came back an..."

"You believed him!" Essie cut in. "How could you? You know I'd never leave you behind!" Essie started to feel sick again, she went to move off the bed and a bout of dizziness hit her. She sat back on the bed, Kitty moved to her sister. "You need to start looking after yourself because I'm not going to be able to do it forever." Essie snapped.

"I know." Kitty was taking Essie pulse. "You need to rest." Kitty helped Essie off the bed and into her room. She helped her into the bed. "I'll fetch some water."

Kitty made her way hastily downstairs. "Daryl." She called him in from the garden where he'd been playing with Flora. "I need to talk to you."

Daryl walked into the house and looked at Kitty. Panic hit him when he looked at Kitty's face. "What?" Was the only word he could manage.

"Did Essie get bit or scratched?" She asked desperately.

Daryl thought back to everything that happened that day. "No. Why?"

"She's not well and I'm worried. She's dizzy and sick." Daryl raced upstairs and Kitty followed behind him. He threw open the bedroom door. Essie was fast asleep.

"Is she gonna be okay?" He looked at Kitty wanting her to tell him everything would be fine.

"I don't know I'll have to keep an eye on her. It could just be flu or exhaustion." Kitty held Daryl's hand. They both watched Essie sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Emberka-2012 thanks for reviewing. Jim's experiments are about to be revealed in this chapter. 6747 thank you for reviewing as well and you are completely right Essie is pregnant I like the idea of making Essie more vulnerable.**

**I hope you all enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 12.**

Daryl and Kitty had been up most of the night preparing weapons and keeping an eye on Essie. They were now back at the weapon cupboard sorting out weapons and ammunition for the journey ahead.

"Why do you wanna come with us?" Daryl asked bluntly.

"I need to." Kitty looked at Daryl. "I need to make amends and I need to prove myself."

Daryl had picked up his wife's bow from the weapon cupboard. He rubbed his hands over the engravings on the wooden body of the bow. "You don't need t' prove y'self." He answered slowly. "You've saved people too. You saved Carl the first day ya came here."

"I know but it's time I did more." Kitty placed a gun in her waistband. "Who's coming to the lab?"

"Me, you, Rick, Glenn an' the new guy." Kitty looked at Daryl and placed her hand on his arm.

"You should stay with Essie." Kitty tilted her head to the side sympathetically. Daryl shook his head.

"I ain't even told her yet." Daryl bit his fingers; he knew Essie was going to want to go with the group. "Best go tell her."

When Daryl entered the bedroom it was cold. Essie was sitting up in bed with Flora cuddled beside her. His girls were reading together Daryl smiled and sat next to them. "We're gonna go check out this research place." Daryl played with Flora curls. "You gonna be 'kay?"

Essie looked at Daryl she still felt sick but her dizziness had subsided a little. "Please be careful." Daryl looked shocked he was sure his wife would have made a fuss about staying behind. "I know I have to stay, if I'm not well I'm just going to be a danger to you all. I'd rather stay and you come home to me than go and get you killed." Daryl moved over to Essie and kissed her on the head.

"Don't worry daddy, me and mama are gonna help auntie Carol do some cooking and woman's work!" Daryl laughed.

"Well you just let your old ma rest." Essie playfully swiped at Daryl.

"Less of the old." Essie chuckled.

* * *

Kitty had directed the group to an old factory just outside of Greenville two guards were at the door.

"We should check the back." Kitty suggested to Rick. The group moved quickly and silently through the overgrown bushes. The back of the factory was unguarded but the only way in was a broken window, the only problem was it was too high up to get to.

"What now?" Glenn looked at Rick.

"I can get in." Kitty looked up at the window. "I could check it out and find another way in."

"As soon as you get in you find a way to get us in." Rick ordered. Kitty nodded and walked over to Duke.

"Can you give me a hand?" Duke looked confused. "Place you two hands on the floor like this." Kitty bent down and linked her fingers and placed her hands palms up. "Then I can stand on them. When I tell you to launch me in to the air as hard as you can."

Duke nodded. The others remembered Kitty doing something like this when they were getting into the gated estate. Kitty stood on Dukes hands and looked up at the broken window. "Okay...now!" Kitty yelled she flew up high into the air and grabbed the window ledge, glass cut her hands. Kitty tried to ignore the pain as she dragged her body up to the window ledge.

"What do you see?" Glenn asked.

Kitty gasped as she looked into the factory. It was filled with animals and a walker in cages, someone or something was strapped down to a metal gurney. Kitty was to high up to see what it was but whatever it was it was making a horrid gurgling noise, It made her feel sick Kitty looked around. It was to far down to jump then she saw it. "Rope" she muttered to herself. The rope was looped across one of the roof beams. Kitty turned back to the window.

"I'm going to pass some rope down." She hissed to the men. Rick nodded.

Kitty moved back into the building and carefully started walking across the old wooden beams. She knew taking gymnastics as a child would come in handy one day. One of the beams started creaking and then started to split. Kitty made a jump for the next beam. Kitty missed and started falling; she grabbed the rope and slowly pulled herself up. She took a deep breath and looked down. The gap between her and the floor made her a bit giddy. "Why did I look down?" She muttered.

With the beam broken she had to take a longer way back to the window, she moved quickly and carefully. Kitty looped the rope over a solid beam by the broken widow and threw the other end down to the men waiting on the ground. "One of you climb up, the beams won't support all of us." She whispered.

Daryl looked at Rick. "I'll go you lot keep watch I'll try t' find another way in."

Daryl climbed up the rope with his crossbow on his back. He reached Kitty and she started to pull the rope back up. "We can climb down it to the floor." Kitty grinned at Daryl. She felt proud of her plan. The pair slid down the rope Kitty landed gracefully on the ground.

They moved around the factory. Test tubes of blood were sitting on a desk along with a microscope. Daryl moved over to the dogs in cages. Their eyes were milky and their bodies looked unnatural, they were twisted and gnarled. Kitty slowly pulled back the covers on the gurney and fell back in shock sending medical equipment flying across the floor. Daryl ran to her and looked down it nearly made him sick. On the gurney laid a body. The person was being kept alive by medical equipment but parts of its body were missing. Daryl couldn't tell if it was male or female anymore. Its chest had been cut open at some point and stitched back together, one arm was missing and its head had been shaved and wires were sticking out of it. The monster gurgled and groaned. Daryl picked up his crossbow and put whatever it was out of its misery. Kitty grabbed some gasoline that was obviously being stored for the generator and started spreading it around the factory floor, splashing it over the monsters in the cages. They heard Rick whistle outside they ran back to the rope but as Daryl went to climb it the rope snapped. The door opened and they dived behind some cages.

"Let's carry on with my experiment!" Jim said in a sing song voice. "I'm so very close to controlling the walkers!" he smiled at his guard. "It's all to do with electric stimulus in their brains." As Jim walked to the gurney Daryl and Kitty snuck to the front door. Jim spun quickly facing the pair. "You ruined my creation!" he screamed.

Kitty grabbed a rag from her pocket and grabbed her gun in her other hand. "Yeah well you fucked with my brain!" it was the first time Daryl had heard Kitty swear. "And you fucked with my family." She pulled the trigger and a bullet hit Jim in his shoulder he yelled in pain and anger. "Thank you Jim. You've made me stronger! You've made me a fighter!" She pulled Will's lighter out of her pocket and lit the rag in her hand. Kitty tossed it into the gas soaked factory and a fire started.

"Come on before anyone else shows up!" Kitty ran followed closely by Daryl.

"What happened?" Rick asked looking at the flames flickering in the factory.

"We'll explain at home." Kitty said for the first time she felt like she belonged in this new world. Jim pulled himself out of the burning factory and watched the car speed away. He screamed in anger whilst holding his injured shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

**I own no rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you for your reviews.**

**I have a question Jim will be dying soon and I'm not sure where I'm going to go next. Would you guys like to see more of Daryl and Essie as a family unit, so it would focus more on Flora and the new baby. Or would you rather another villain, maybe a person or more walkers. Or would you rather the story end? Please let me know. Thanks.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 13.**

On the drive home Kitty was kicking herself. "I did aim to kill." Kitty looked a Rick in the driver's seat. "I just missed!"

Rick gave her knee a light tap. "Don't worry you're not used to shooting. You stopped his research. We can come up with a solid plan to get rid of him." Rick gave Kitty a warm smile. "You were like Xena today."

Kitty smiled back. "Essie wouldn't have missed." she huffed.

"Yeah but Essie wouldn't have made that window." Rick added. "Look stop beating yourself up! We're going to see the group in the woods tomorrow and you know your way around Greenville, we can make a plan and this time kill him. Okay?" Ricks warm blue eyes made Kitty feel better.

It was dusk when the four returned to the house. The air was warm and crickets could be heard in the long grass. Daryl made his way quickly in to the house he heard the familiar sound of his wife's laughter. Daryl followed the laughter and ended up in the living room Essie's face had a little more colour to it. Essie was sat crossed legged on the floor Carl was sitting opposite her and Flora and Judith sat either side. Essie sat with an open notepad on her lap and coloured pencils were spread out in front of her.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked strolling into the room with his hands buried in his pockets.

"We're writing fairy tales daddy." Flora jumped up stretching her arms out to her father. Daryl picked her up. "Oh yeah what about?" he looked at the open page of the note book on his wife's lap and noticed she'd drawn a picture of him on one of the pages.

"Well, this ones about a brave knight who rescue a princess from an evil king." Essie answered. Daryl smiled he held his daughter tightly as he flopped to the couch. Flora snuggled into his chest and Daryl let out a yawn.

Essie got up and joined him on the couch. "How did it go?" Essie moved herself tighter in to his body and Daryl placed an arm around her.

"Good. Kitty really stepped up y' should've seen her." Essie smiled finally her sister was learning to look after herself. Essie snuggled closer into Daryl and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Be careful you stupid whore!" Jim screamed at the nurse stitching him up.

"What are we gonna do now boss?" A large guard asked.

Jim sat on the hospital bed pouting like a small child then his facial expression changed to a tiny smile. "We scare the locals." he grinned. "Sound the alarms!" He bellowed.

The guard nodded and a siren was set off. It sounded like an old war siren. People scurried out of their houses looking around nervously they made their way to the hotel. Jim stepped out on to his balcony.

"People of Greenville!" he yelled. "The enemy has shown themselves and it's not the dead creatures!" The people below gasped and muttered. "It is a group of vicious people. Today whilst I was out keeping this town safe I was violently attacked by them!" Jim pointed to his shoulder. "Now anyone who gives information about the group's whereabouts or captures them will be rewarded handsomely!" The group below chattered back and forth to each other. "Remember this group is trying to destroy Greenville and they will kill all of us men, women and children if they are not stopped. Let's dispose of the monsters!" The crowed cheered and saluted their leader. Jim was overtaken with a feeling of happiness he was once again in control.

* * *

Rick found Kitty sitting alone at Will's grave she'd been crying he could see from her tear soaked face.

"He'd be proud of you." Rick gently took Kitty's hand. "We're all proud of you."

Kitty took a deep breath she felt like she had constantly been grieving since the day the outbreak started.

"Thank you." She whispered. Kitty looped her fingers in to Ricks and gave a small weak smile.

"We're going to see the new group tomorrow. Why don't you come?" Rick looked at the small woman and Kitty nodded she needed to do more to distract her from her thoughts. Kitty and Rick made their way back into the house still hand in hand. It wasn't until they entered the kitchen and Essie looked at the pair with a raised eyebrow that they realised and let go.

"So" Essie lent against the kitchen unit. "We're going to see the new group tomorrow? Andrea says they call themselves the Treetop Tribe." Essie sniggered. "Try saying that five times fast."

Kitty had noticed that Essie had naturally placed a hand on her stomach. Then it hit Kitty her sister was pregnant. How did she manage to miss that? Kitty knew she'd have to get her hands on a pregnancy test to make sure; she made a mental note to talk to Glenn.

Daryl had entered the dining room and Essie moved forward letting Daryl slip his body in-between Essie and the kitchen unit, he wrapped his strong arms around his wife and pulled her close. He placed his head on her shoulder. "Bed." Daryl whispered gruffly. "You've been sick again and y' need ya rest." Daryl used a firm tone with Essie.

Essie moved away from Daryl and walked towards the door and wished Rick and Kitty goodnight. Rick was always impressed with how Daryl handled Essie. If anyone else told her to go to bed they would have received some sarcastic comment from her. Daryl nodded to the couple in the room and went to join his wife upstairs.

Kitty stuck her head out of the dining room door and looked around to make sure no one was about.

"Do you want a drink?" She asked Rick her large blue eyes sparkled mischievously.

Rick looked at her dumbfounded. All the alcohol had gone, Maggie and Glenn were making their own home brew in a shed located at the bottom of the garden but Rick knew it wouldn't be ready for a few months. "Sure but how?"

"Come with me." She grabbed his hand leading Rick into her bedroom. The room was neat and tidy the smell of roses hung in the air. "Take a seat." Kitty pointed to the bed whilst walking over to the wardrobe she rummaged around for a while and pulled out a large bottle of Jack Daniels. "It was Wills." She smiled joining Rick on the bed.

Kitty unscrewed the bottle and took a swig passing it to Rick. "How are things with you then?" Kitty asked casually.

Rick looked at Kitty she'd changed a lot in such a short time, even her body language seemed more confident and open. "Good... Well Lori and I are fighting a bit." Rick took a drink from the bottle passing it back to Kitty.

"What's new, you guys always fight but you'll soon get over it. What's it about this time?" Kitty found the alcohol affecting her already she removed the thin cardigan she was wearing to reveal a tight vest top.

Rick sighed and shrugged. "Lori thinks I side with Essie to much and that she's going to get us killed." Rick grabbed the bottle off Kitty and took a large swig from the bottle he took a deep breath and looked down at his lap. He passed the bottle back and Kitty started drinking. "She thinks me and Essie are having an affair."

Kitty was half way through a mouthful of Jack when Rick had said that she spat the Jack out in shock and started laughing. Kitty had thought at one point something was happening between Rick and her sister but she knew deep down Daryl and Essie were made for each other. "That's stupid!" Kitty protested. "Firstly has she seen the way Essie looks at Daryl? Essie has eyes for no one but that man." Kitty passed the bottle back to Rick. "Secondly you do side with Essie a lot but then that's because she's trusted you when no one else would." Rick nodded.

The bottle was nearly empty. Rick found himself staring at Kitty again her long brown hair falling down her back her pale skin looked soft. Rick tucked her hair behind her ear. "I want to apologise." Kitty slurred turning to face Rick. "I've treated you like shit and I'm sorry." She tapped Rick's leg gently.

"It's fine really." Rick had been mesmerised by the glow of Kitty's pale skin as the moonlight shone through the window. Rick placed a hand on her soft flawless cheek and Kitty nuzzled in to his strong hand. The couple moved their bodies forward and moved closer to each other. Rick placed his other hand on the opposite side of Kitty's cheek as he moved his face on to hers rubbing his face against hers his stubble grated on her skin. Rick's lips were close to Kitty's dancing above them he slid his hands from her face moving them to Kitty's neck both of them looking into each others eyes. The smell of alcohol lingered in the air between them Rick moved his arms down her shoulders they moved slowly down her arms. The feeling of Rick's touch made Kitty tingle she pulled her face away from his but Rick moved closer again. Rick kissed Kitty his tongue explored her mouth and Kitty let out a small groan. The kiss was electric Rick moved his hands in to Kitty's hair pushing her harder and closer in to the kiss. Kitty moved herself to sit on Rick's lap, he slid his hands down her back and placed them on her butt pushing her into him. Feeling Rick aroused made Kitty pull away she moved off of him. "We shouldn't do this. It's wrong."

Rick looked at the small woman and places his face in his hands. "I'm sorry it's just..."

"The drink." Kitty interrupted. "We'll forget it happened." Rick couldn't even look at Kitty as he left the room. Kitty picked up the Jack Daniels and drank the remains. Since Will's death she just wanted to feel close to someone she felt so embarrassed.

Rick placed his hand on Kitty's door and shook his head. Making his way back to his room he couldn't stop thinking about Kitty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Emberka-2012 thank you for your review I will focus on the Dixon family once Jim leaves the story. I like the idea of writing more about Daryl and Essie trying to teach their children things.**

**6747 the whole Rick/Kitty/Lori thing is going to blow up big time. **

**I wasn't sure about Rick and Kitty and almost didn't put it in but now I'm glad I did.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

When Kitty woke in the morning she felt a mixture of shame and embarrassment, she tried to shake off the feelings but they kept returning. Kitty left her room and knocked on Glenn's and Maggie's door. A sleepy Glenn opened the door. "You okay?" Glenn asked yawning.

"Fine I was just wondering if you could get a pregnancy test when you go to town today?" Glenn looked shocked.

"Are you?" He raised his eyebrows.

"No! Dear God No! I just need it for someone."

"Okay I'll go today for you." Glenn's mind was trying to work out which woman was pregnant as he went back to his bed.

* * *

"Morning." Essie had straddled her husband on the bed. "Ready for a big day Mr Dixon?" Essie playfully nibbled his ear.

"Not if you tire me out before we even start darlin'" Daryl moved his hands under Essie's nightshirt he caressed her back with his rough hands.

"I've sorted Flora out." Essie placed a small kiss on his neck. "I've sorted out everything we're taking with us." She placed another kiss on his neck. "And we have a full hour until we leave." Essie carried on covering his neck in kisses until he gave a little moan. Essie started moving her hips on top of him the only thing that stood between her and him were her panties. Essie moved faster and Daryl gave a deep throaty growl he grabbed her waist and flipped her. Daryl removed Essie's panties with speed he threw them behind him. Essie kissed him with raw passion pushing her hips to his. Daryl entered her and Essie screamed in delight. Essie hitched her legs up to Daryl's waist letting him enter her deeper he moved faster and Essie dug her nails into his back. Essie let out one final groan of ecstasy before she came and Daryl gave in a few seconds after. He rolled off her allowing his wife to move her sweaty body into his side.

"We betta make a move soon." Daryl ran his fingers over the back of Essie's neck. There was a small knock on the door and Daryl huffed he wished people would leave them alone sometimes. "What?" Daryl called out.

Andrea poked her head around the door. "Sorry Rick wants you to know we're going soon." Daryl just nodded and Andrea left.

"C'mon darlin' we got a busy day." Daryl placed several kisses across her face and made his way to the bathroom.

Essie smiled to herself and followed her husband into the bathroom. "We'd save time showering together." She laughed kissing her husband.

* * *

Rick was watching Kitty talking to Andrea about the best route to take. Kitty grabbed her hair and pulled it over her shoulder tying it into a side ponytail. Rick closed his eyes remembering the events of last night the smell and feel of Kitty's skin the taste of her, he smiled. Daryl pulled him from his thoughts. "We ready or what?" Daryl's gruff voice questioned. Essie was naturally by his side. The pair walked in tandem.

"Yeah let's go." Rick walked over to Kitty and Andrea. Kitty refused to meet his eye.

"So you're going now?" Lori's voice made the group turn. "Rick you're going to go and see a group you don't know. They could be dangerous!"

"They could be helpful." Essie stood forward. "We need all the help we can get!"

"Yeah for another mess you made!" Lori snapped.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Daryl had now joined in. Daryl usually let Essie fight her own battles but for some reason he felt even more protective of her lately.

"Well let's see." Lori placed one hand on her hip. "First the gated estate Essie thought was a good idea. We lost Beth and nearly lost Carl."

"I saved Carl!" Essie yelled moving closet to Lori. "I nearly killed myself saving your son! Who by the way, you should have been watching!"

"Secondly." Lori spat. "The Governor that man wanted you! And we got dragged into it!" Essie went silent she couldn't argue with that one. "We lost Hershel and gained Merle a psycho drug dealer! The man who got you raped!"

"Hey enough!" Rick yelled at his wife.

"No Rick! No!" Lori screeched. "Let's not forget the library Essie got it blown up leading to a walker outbreak! We left because she wanted to! Now this mad man is after us and it's because of her! He wants Essie!" Lori placed her face right in Essie's. "You're never here to raise your kid! Oh wait she's not yours is she?"

"Back off Lori!" Rick pulled his wife away.

"Here we go again." Lori poked Rick's chest. "Rick to the rescue! I'm your wife side with me for once." Lori turned her attention to Daryl. "I'd watch these two if I were you." Lori turned and stormed out of the room.

"Let's go." Daryl snarled at Rick. "We're friends but your wife speaks t' my wife like that again and there's gonna be trouble!"

* * *

Essie's Hummer led the way Andrea sat upfront giving directions. Daryl had taken over driving the confrontation with Lori had shaken Essie a bit. Kitty and Rick were following behind.

"I'm sorry for last night." Kitty nervously bit her lip.

"I'm not." Rick glanced at Kitty who was now looking at him. "You saw how Lori was. I wanted last night to happen."

"And what about Lori and your children?" Kitty was shocked by what Rick was saying.

Rick sighed. "I will work it out." Rick applied the breaks to his car as the car in front came to a stop.

The group started walking through the woods. Daryl was out in the front with his crossbow drawn and Essie was at the back with her bow. Every now and again Daryl would stop just to make sure Essie was still there.

"Here." Andrea stopped. The group looked around.

"I think ya might be crazy. There's nothin' but trees." Daryl looked confused.

"Look up." Andrea smirked. Daryl squinted in to the trees and he saw what looked like a tree house in the trees. Andrea whistled and a young man looked down. Andrea waved and an old rope ladder was thrown down. The group climbed up the ladder one by one.

"Please to see you again Andy!" The young man smiled.

Essie snorted. "Andy?" Daryl gave Essie a small nudge but he couldn't help smirk. The young man obviously had a crush on Andrea. The little tree house was well built but had very little in it. A rug lay on the floor and a chair sat in the corner of the room, there were no other home comforts.

"Your group live here?" Rick asked. He couldn't see how that could be possible.

"Oh, no sir." The man answered. "Let me show you around." The group were led outside the small house and onto a ledge.

"Wow!" Essie was stunned. The small building was linked by a wooden bridge to another larger tree house and that house had a wooden rope bridge linking it to another house. It seemed to go on forever like a floating fortress it was beautiful.

"The Doves are waiting to meet you." The young man led the way. Daryl was walking behind Essie he tilted his head slightly his wife's body looked different he wasn't sure why.

The group were led into the first wooden house. It was simple and rustic. The small room they were in consisted of a small thread bear couch a small bookshelf and a large animal skin rug. A small fair haired woman entered the room followed by a dark haired man. The man had long hair that he wore tied back.

"Please to meet you. I'm Rex and this is my wife Rose." The man gave Rick's hand a strong shake. "Thank you for saving my wife."

"Nothing to do with me." Rick honestly answered. "That's thanks to Daryl and Essie." Rick stood to one side revealing the Dixons who just nodded.

Rose threw her arms around Daryl and then did the same to Essie. "Thank you so much for saving me. Anything we can do please let us know."

"The thing is we need help getting rid of Jim the man from Greenville." Rick looked at the couple.

"I'm not sure what we can do." Rex answered. "But whatever you need please don't hesitate to ask."

"How do you survive up here?" Daryl asked looking around the small house.

"We trade with several other groups close by; we will introduce you to them. Once they know you're friends of ours they will happily trade with you." Rose explained.

Daryl nodded he knew the more people the group had to trade with the greater their chances of survival were.

"It's getting dark can I interest you in staying the night?" Rex asked the small group.

Rick smiled a chance for a bit of peace and quite sounded good to him. "We can't." Essie answered. "We need to put our daughter to bed." Essie felt a lump in her throat her mind filled with thoughts of what Lori had said. Flora was Daryl's daughter not hers.

Rex gave the couple a warm smile. "Thank you two again and what ever you need from us weapons, people or even if it's just food let us know."

The group made their way back to the cars. "That was pointless." Kitty mumbled.

"Wasn't." Essie replied. "Jim doesn't know about this group so we have the element of surprise and I have a plan." Kitty wondered what her sister was planning.

Andrea offered to drive Essie's car so Daryl could sit with Essie in the back. Rick waited for the car to pull off and he turned to Kitty. "You can't deny there's something between us."

Kitty looked at him she couldn't deny it, but she couldn't break up a family she knew she had to fight her feelings. "We need to go home." Kitty said avoiding eye contact with him.

* * *

Kitty found Daryl and Essie in Flora's room they'd just finished reading her bedtime story.

"Can I see you two please?" Kitty asked. Daryl and Essie exchange glances and followed her out of the room. "Essie I think you may be pregnant."

The words hit the couple like a brick. "What?" Daryl looked at his wife's stomach. "A baby?" Kitty nodded and handed Essie the test that Glenn had got her.

"Come on let's take a test." Kitty smiled. They walked into Daryl's and Essie's room. Kitty shook her head the room was a mess the bed was unmade and clothes were spread on the floor. Essie disappeared into the bathroom and Daryl flopped down on to the bed Kitty moved some clothes off a chair and sat down. Waiting for the test seemed to take forever. Essie sat next to Daryl holding the test in her hands. Daryl had his arm draped over her shoulder both of them staring at the test.

A wide smile spread across Essie's face. "We're having a baby babes." Daryl hugged Essie and placed a hand on her stomach.

Daryl turned to Kitty. "What now?" Nerves and excitement had hit Daryl all at once. The urge to protect Essie had just become stronger.

"We need to find out how far along she is and then regular checks will have to be done." Kitty pointed at Essie. "You need to take it easy. We can sort everything out in the morning."

Kitty left the room and Daryl found himself staring at his wife. "Thank you." He whispered whilst settling on the bed next to her.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For loving me and giving me a home." Daryl kissed Essie's forehead.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**This is just a short slow chapter building up to the end of Jim. I'm a little sad to kill off Jim I really enjoyed writing him.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Essie was lying on her bed above the covers. Daryl was sitting beside her his arm placed around her back whilst Kitty examined her. "I'd say you're ten weeks give or take. Did you not think it was strange that you were missing your periods?" Kitty looked up at her Essie who was too busy listening to whatever Daryl was whispering in her ear.

Essie giggled and kissed her husband. "No you know I've never kept track of them and it's not like we have a diary to write it in." Essie frowned. "Anyway you know I was never regular." Kitty nodded Essie had never had regular periods so to Essie missing one or two was nothing new. "Can I go now?"

Kitty nodded and pointed a stern finger. "Be careful! I mean it." Essie poked her tongue out at her sister and shuffled off the bed and left the room with Daryl.

Daryl turned around to face Essie and gently grabbed her waist pulling her into the trunk of his body. "You gonna be okay if I go into town with Glenn?" Daryl nuzzled Essie's face.

Essie took a deep breath taking in Daryl's sent. He always smelt like the woods after a heavy rainfall Essie loved the smell. "I'll be fine. It looks like it's going to be hot today I'm going to take Flora swimming."

Daryl scowled. "Relax I'll go with Maggie and Carol."

"Okay but be careful." Daryl placed his hand on her stomach again. "Y'know that shit Lori said 'bout Flora, you may not have birthed her but you're still her Ma." Essie smiled.

"You know it's not just me that needs to be careful. I can't raise two kids without you here so make sure you come back safe." Essie kissed Daryl and walked him to the front door before getting into the car Daryl gave Essie a small nod.

"Ready?" Glenn asked.

"Let's go." Daryl nodded.

* * *

The day was just getting hotter and hotter even inside the house the heat was uncomfortable. Kitty had decided to try and find some shade. The large willow tree in the front garden seemed the best option picking up a bottle of water and a copy of Little Women she left the sticky heat of house. The front garden was pretty quite. Rick and T-Dogg were working on fixing T-Dogg's truck both men must have found the heat uncomfortable to because they had both removed their tops. As Kitty walked past the scent of coconut caught Rick he looked up and watched Kitty make her way to the willow tree her long brown hair swaying with the movement of her body. Rick smiled, Kitty never usually wore revealing clothes but the heat must have got the better of her because she was dressed in a pair of tiny denim shorts and a little half top. "You okay?" T-Dogg looked at Rick.

"Yeah. Sorry just a bit hot." Rick took one final look at Kitty who'd taken a seat under the tree and was fanning herself with her book. Rick went back to working on the truck.

Kitty opened her book but found it hard to concentrate her eyes fell on Rick's sweaty bare torso. Rick was bent over the engine he looked at T-Dogg who must have said something funny because Rick gave a small laugh and then smiled; Kitty's heart skipped a beat when Rick flashed his perfect smile. When Rick smiled his perfect crystal blue eyes twinkled. Rick wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand his muscular arm flexed and Kitty bit her bottom lip. The thought of Rick's strong arms and muscular body against hers was just too much for her. She wanted to grab him and kiss him, she wanted Rick to take her in his arms and take her on the top of T-Doggs truck.

"We're going swimming." Essie voice snapped Kitty from her day dream.

"Huh? What?" Kitty spluttered. Essie raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister and then turned to look at Rick. A smirk spread across Essie's face.

"We're going swimming." Essie repeated slowly. "Do you want to come and um… maybe cool down?" Essie gave a little snort.

"Sure I'd like that." Kitty got up. "I'll just get some swimwear." Kitty walked back to the house she caught Rick's eye and the both of them smiled at each other. The two of them felt drawn to each other.

* * *

Daryl and Glenn pulled in to the deserted town Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder. "Hey Daryl." Glenn stood by Daryl's side. "Can I ask you something?"

"Just did." Daryl smirked and Glenn rolled his eyes.

"What's up with you? You seem different." Daryl shot Glenn a look and Glenn swallowed hard wishing he'd never asked.

"Well since ya so interested in my life." Daryl turned towards Glenn. "Essie's havin' a baby." Daryl smiled and Glenn stood glued to the spot trying to take in the news.

"Wow! Jezz! Congratulations man." Glenn threw his arms around Daryl and Daryl pushed him off.

"Thanks no need t' get all girlie about it." Daryl looked around. "Kitty says she needs some vitamins and shit." He gave a list to Glenn.

The pair of men moved through the first small store Glenn went straight to the pharmacy section. Daryl had moved around the store in his catlike way he stopped at the baby section it was basically untouched. Daryl picked up a pure white baby bib it had a picture of monkey on the front of it, he rub the soft material in his rough hands. Daryl looked up at all the different types of products on the shelves nappies, milk, bottles. Daryl felt slightly overwhelmed he hadn't had to go through any of this with Flora he picked up his bag and placed a handful of everything in the bag.

Glenn came around the corner with a bag over his shoulder. "Where now?" Glenn smiled at Daryl who was still holding the bib in his large hand.

"Need some more supplies." Daryl said gruffly pushing the bib in to his pocket. Daryl and Glenn moved back outside two walkers stumbled towards them Daryl took them out easily. They carried on a little further and a shop caught Daryl's eye. The store had its windows smashed in and Daryl guessed the sign should have read Tots N' Toys but the sign had lost a few letters. Daryl moved cautiously through the broken window his feet crunching on the glass underneath him. Glenn followed Daryl's lead.

"What do you want?" Glenn asked quietly.

Daryl looked confused. "Some clothes I guess."

Glenn chuckled. "No boy or girl. I mean what clothes are you going to take back with us?"

Daryl hadn't thought about the sex of the baby. He stood thinking about it. He already had a girl but he wouldn't mind having another one Flora was easy to deal with and she loved her dad. Daryl thought a boy would be nice he thought he could raise him the right way and learn from his father's mistakes. The only thing Daryl was certain about was that he wanted the baby to take after Essie and not him. "Don't mind either way as long as Essie and baby are healthy." Glenn smiled Daryl had come a long way from the angry redneck he'd first met. Glenn wondered if Essie and Daryl would have got together if they'd met back then when Daryl was still firmly under Merle's thumb. Whilst Glenn had been thinking Daryl had filled another bag. Daryl even managed to find a toy bunny to go with Flora's white rabbit.

"Ready t' go." Daryl grunted.

* * *

The river in the woods was slightly cooler. Maggie, Carol and Kitty sat under a large tree watching Essie and Flora.

Essie sat on the bank of the river whilst Flora paddled in the water.

"Mama if I get a tadpole can I keep it?" Flora's large blue eyes sparkled in the mid day sun.

"Of course you can you want help?" Essie picked up an empty jar from beside her and stood in the water with Flora. Essie and Flora squatted down close to the water. "Now what you really want to get is some frog spawn." Essie pointed out a cluster of slimy looking eggs to her daughter.

Flora bent down low and poked the spawn with her finger and wrinkled her little nose. "That's not a tadpole."

"No but they will hatch in to tadpoles if we look after them." Flora's face looked stunned at the idea. Essie scooped the frog spawn and water into the glass jar and handed it to Flora. A rustling was heard from a bush. "Go to Auntie Carol now." Essie placed Flora on the bank.

Essie exited the river and grabbed her bow Kitty and Maggie stood by her side with bats ready. Carl appeared from the bushes he jumped as he saw the three women with their raised weapons. "Jesus Christ you scared us." Essie lowered her bow.

"Sorry dad wants a meeting and Daryl and Glenn are back." Carl looked at Flora. "Cool frog spawn." Flora scowled at Carl and pulled the jar close to her chest as if she thought Carl may try and steal her precious jar off eggs.

* * *

Essie had left Flora in the front room the little girl has placed the frog spawn on the table and had started to name each egg. Essie smiled and went into the dining room where the rest of the group were seated. Essie took her place by Daryl.

"We need a plan to stop Jim." Rick spoke from the head of the table. "Any ideas?" The whole table looked at Essie.

"We need to draw him out and away from Greenville. So we play him at his own game." Essie shuffled in her seat and yawned. "We get someone from Rose and Rex's group to leak information that a few of the women take the same route everyday through the woods to do laundry." The whole table except Daryl looked confused.

"Okay I don't get it." Maggie looked around.

"We get Jim thinking the women are alone and unprotected so they will be easy to kidnap. The route will run right through the Dove's territory. Jim comes along with a few guards to find a couple women in the woods the rest of us are hiding in the tress and we hit them from up high." Essie looked at Duke. "You know someone's going to need to run Greenville when Jim is dead. Someone we trust."

Duke smiled and nodded. "Well I'm sure I can help out there. It's ain't like anyone's gonna argue with me."

As the night set in the group felt like they'd accomplished the impossible.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Emberka-2012 I'm glad you liked Daryl with the baby clothes there's plenty more of cute Daryl to come.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

Jim was pacing his office. Four weeks had gone by and no one had been able to locate the group.

"Boss we have some information." The large guard looked slightly nervous Jim's temper had been explosive lately.

"Well what is it you idiot?" Jim screamed.

The guard jumped. "Well there was a trader in Warm Springs who says that every day a group of women travel through the woods to do laundry."

Jim threw a glass it missed the guard by a hair. "And why do I care?!"

"Well the trader was saying that they belong to the Grimes group" Jim smiled and the guard breathed a sigh of relief.

"Pack a picnic because tomorrow we're going to the woods!" Jim said in a sing song voice.

* * *

Daryl sat outside on the porch step sorting out his arrows ready for the day ahead.

"We're going to be leaving soon." Rick took a seat next to Daryl. "So why's Essie not coming?"

Daryl looked up at Rick he was getting annoyed by people questioning everything he and Essie did. "She's havin' a baby." Daryl went back to working on his arrow.

Rick smiled. "Congratulations!" Daryl gave Rick a small smile.

Daryl placed his arrow in his bow quiver. "Look Essie don't need any stress." Daryl stared at Rick. "You need t' control ya wife cause she's pickin' on the wrong sister!"

Rick looked shocked. "Me and Kitty!" He spluttered. "We kissed once but how did you know?"

"It ain't hard t' see." Daryl snapped. "Me n' Essie can both see it. I don't much care what's goin' on but you need t' sort it out before Lori hurts my wife!"

Rick nodded the last thing he'd want to be responsible for was the death of Essie or her unborn child.

"We're ready!" Glenn came walking down the steps with Maggie, Kitty and Andrea.

"Let's get this pain in the ass dealt with." Daryl said walking towards the waiting cars.

* * *

Jim was walking through the woods with four guards Jim hated the woods it was filled with dirt and bugs that needed to be squashed. Jim's little group moved deeper into the woods and they heard voices. Three women stood alone and unprotected no men were insight Jim smiled with glee.

"Well hello ladies!" Jim smiled. "Kitty it's nice to see you again you've left me with a rather ugly scar!" Jim patted his shoulder. "It doesn't matter because today I repay you!"

Kitty, Maggie and Andrea just stood smiling back at the sadistic man. Kitty stepped forward and simply said. "We win." Jim looked confused and for the first time nervous as his four guards were shot down from high up in the trees. Kitty walked over to Jim and raised her gun at him.

Jim laughed. "You don't have the killer instinct!" Jim snorted. "You can't..." Jim's words were cut short as Kitty pulled the trigger shooting Jim through the head. Kitty lowered her gun she felt sick she'd taken another persons life.

Rick had joined the group on the ground he pulled Kitty into a warm tight hug. Kitty was shaking. "It's okay. It's over." Rick rubbed Kitty's back and just held her close. "It's okay." He whispered again.

* * *

Essie had been trying to busy herself all afternoon she'd fixed all of Daryl's shirts and socks she'd even cleaned their room from top to bottom. There wasn't anything else Essie could find to take her mind off not being out in the woods helping the rest of the group, so she decided to read. Essie went over to the large bookcase and searched it high and low but couldn't find a book she wanted to read.

"I hear you're pregnant." Lori said standing in the doorway.

"Yes I am." Essie replied happily.

"Well I guess I should say congratulations and good luck!" Essie couldn't help thinking that the comment had sounded slightly threatening.

Essie sighed she didn't know if it was her hormones or just the fact she was starting to feel like a prisoner in her own home but she found her temper rising. "Lori what is wrong with you? You've never had a problem with mine and Rick's relationship before!" Essie snapped.

"I'm just putting the pieces together." Lori shot back. "Rick and I have been rowing for a few months and he came to me the other week and told me he was falling out of love with me! People just don't fall out of love and I see the way you look at each other!" Lori's voice was full of poison.

Essie rolled her eyes. "I love Daryl! I'm having his baby!" Essie yelled at the crazed woman.

"Just remember a baby changes everything. You won't be able to do everything with Daryl anymore; he'll find someone else to go hunting with and someone else to protect the group with. Someone like Kitty or Andrea you're going to be just a burden to him!" Lori stormed out of the room.

Essie sunk down into a large armchair and curled up into a ball. Lori was right Daryl would find someone else to protect the group with, someone else to hunt with. Essie started to panic. If she was at home and unable to protect herself she would be a burden to Daryl and he'd more than likely find himself someone who could look after themselves. Someone like Andrea or even Kitty, Essie started to cry she didn't want to be a burden she was supposed to be the one protecting the group not the one being protected.

Carol had been walking past the living room when she heard Essie's tiny sobs. The sound of Essie crying shocked Carol the last time she'd seen Essie upset was when the woman had returned from Woodbury. "Essie what's wrong sweetie." Carol knelt down in front of the arm chair. "Is the baby okay?"

Essie sniffled and nodded. "It's just Lori she said I'm going to be a burden to Daryl and that he's going to find someone else." Carol gently rubbed the tears from Essie face.

"Oh sweetie Lori is just looking for someone to take her anger out on and you've drawn the short straw." Carol started stroking Essie's hair. "And Daryl, well any fool can see he is the proudest man in the world. He's been walking around with a little strut in his step lately and his eyes never leave you when you're in a room." Carol stood up. "Come on your just over tired it's not good for the baby lets get you to bed for a rest." Carol took Essie to her room and settled her down.

As Carol made her way back down the staircase the group entered the main entrance they'd just returned home. Daryl was looking around expecting to see his girls waiting for him. Carol saw the disappointment in his eyes and walked over to him pulling him to one side. "I was just speaking with Essie. She had a bit of an argument with Lori." Carol was keeping a calm tone but it wasn't helping Daryl's jaw and fists clenched. "Essie's okay but I think she just needs a bit of reassurance." Daryl squinted at Carol and nodded.

Daryl turned to Rick. "Hey Grimes! You betta make sure ya wife's outta my way when I get back down here!" Daryl snarled. Daryl moved up the stairs two at a time. Rick scowled and shook his head leaving the main entrance to find Lori. Kitty followed Rick. _"It's time Lori was put in her place." _Kitty thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**

**Piratejessieswaby, 6747,** **Emberka-2012 and GypsyWitchBaby thank you all for reviewing I hope you're all ready for a little Lori fight. **

**If there is anything my reviewers want to see happen or would like to know please just leave a comment.**

**Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter 17.**

Daryl stood silently outside the bedroom door for a while trying to make himself as calm as possible, he didn't want to accidentally take his anger out on Essie. Daryl took a few deep breaths and opened the door slowly and silently he moved into the room closing the door behind him. Looking around the room Daryl noticed how tidy it was he smiled and looked over at his wife. Essie sat up and looked at Daryl it didn't matter how silent he was Essie always knew when Daryl entered a room. "You 'kay?" Daryl asked waking over to Essie. Daryl sat on the bed facing Essie so he could see her facial expressions Daryl knew when Essie was keeping things from him; he could read his wife like a book.

"I'm good thanks." Essie gave a small smile and Daryl frowned.

"Don't bullshit me!" Daryl snapped making Essie's eyes welled up again. Daryl instantly regretted his tone he placed his hand gently on hers. "Look I need t' know what's wrong so I can fix it. That's my job."

Essie sniffled and rubbed her eyes. "Lori said that I'm going to become your burden and that you're going to find someone else." Essie looked deep in to Daryl's eyes and as the words left her mouth she realised how stupid they sounded.

Daryl clenched his jaw again he hated Essie being upset. "You been in Merle's stash?" Daryl asked playfully making Essie smile. "You had my heart the first day we met."

Essie looked surprised by the news on how quickly Daryl had fallen for her. "What?" Essie pulled her body closer to Daryl's, she'd never heard him talk about their first meeting.

Daryl sighed he knew there was no way of getting out of this conversation now, but if it made Essie feel better he'd happily tell her everything. "You remember ya gave me a plate of food?" Essie nodded. "Before ya left for bed ya hugged me for no reason." Essie was now smiling she remembered the night well. "That's when ya had me right there and then I tried t' fight it but I couldn't." Daryl played with her hair. "Now lay down." Essie did as Daryl told her and laid back on the bed. Daryl pulled Essie's top up to reveal her stomach the bump wasn't big but her stomach wasn't toned and flat like it used to be. "This ain't no burden." Daryl placed his rough hands gently on her stomach. "This is gonna be the toughest kid in the world." He kissed Essie's stomach his rough beard rubbing against her made Essie giggle. "Now get some rest." Daryl got up and left his wife to sleep. Now he just had to deal with Lori.

* * *

Lori was in her bedroom when Rick and Kitty entered. "We need to talk about you and Essie." Rick said sternly.

Lori sighed. "Look I'm sorry for any upset I caused her but she needed to be taken down a peg or two. The woman struts around like she owns the place."

Kitty moved in front of Lori, anger filled her small body. "Essie found this place!" Kitty yelled. "Essie and Daryl cleared this place out and Essie's been putting food on your family's plate every day." Kitty was now toe to toe with Lori neither woman was backing away.

Daryl entered his eyes shone with anger and his fists were clenched. Rick felt he was losing control of the room. "Let's all calm down." Rick walked over to the two women.

"She needs to apologise!" Kitty jabbed Lori with her finger.

"When did you become the alpha woman?" Lori spat back giving Kitty a hard shove. "Lose a lover and grew some balls did you?"

Kitty saw red and her temper took over. Kitty's fist made contact with Lori's face and Lori hit the floor. Kitty dived on top of Lori both women started wrestling on the bedroom floor. Lori dug her nails into Kitty's face and Kitty grabbed Lori's hair pulling at it, Lori yelled in pain. Daryl and Rick had stepped in trying to break up the fight. Daryl grabbed Kitty and in her anger Kitty threw a punch that landed right on Daryl's nose the sound off cracking bone was heard and Daryl released Kitty as he grabbed his nose in pain. Rick had grabbed Lori but she wriggled out of his grasp and the women started fighting again. Fists were flying and Kitty pulled a clump of Lori's hair out. The noise of the brawl had brought Essie and Merle in to the room. Merle laughed at his brother who now had blood gushing from his nose. "Gettin beaten by a girl baby brother?" Merle gloated.

Essie walked into the room and grabbed a handful of each woman's hair she gave it a hard tug. Lori and Kitty both yelled out and stopped fighting. "Right I'm going to let you both go and you're going to both stop this." Essie let go and Lori and Kitty stood apart Essie placed her body in between them stopping any further chances of fighting. "Right we're sorting this out today! Kitty fix Daryl's nose. Rick, Lori sit down." Essie pointed to the bed. "And Merle if you're not doing anything useful piss off!"

Kitty looked at Daryl. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened." Kitty took a quick look at his nose.

"It's 'kay." Daryl mumbled trying to breath through his bloody nose. "You were just protectin' Essie."

Daryl and Kitty left the room followed by Merle who had decided to follow his brother and call him names for getting hit by Kitty. Essie turned to face Rick and Lori. "Sort it out!" Essie barked. "I've already got one kid and one on the way I don't need to be dealing with you two as well!" Essie pointed at Lori. "I have no interest in Rick other than a friend and if your accusations continue it won't be Kitty who'll be serving you a right hook!" Essie turned her attention to Rick. "It's your job as Lori's husband to make sure she feels happy and secure. If you can't do that then maybe it's time to call it a day!"

"Who the hell are you to judge my marriage?" Lori spat. Lori stood up and Essie took a step forward to her. Lori took a step back she knew that she couldn't win a fight with Essie.

"It's not a judgement, it's a statement! Your marriage is decaying and I can comment because Daryl and I have been to hell and back and not only survived it but come out rock solid." Essie thought she'd won the argument but then Lori lunged at her. Essie stepped to the side and grabbed Lori's arm forcing it around her back. "The fact that is Lori I'm standing here with your arm twisted behind you and Rick hasn't moved to help. If the situation were reversed Daryl would have killed you!" Essie released Lori from her grasp and walked out the room.

Rick looked at Lori her face was red with either anger or embarrassment he couldn't tell. "Essie's right." Rick hung his head low. "We haven't been right since I killed Shane."

The mention of Shane's name made Lori's whole body tense up. "Don't you dare mention his name!" Lori screeched. "Shane wouldn't have let this happen. Shane would have stopped all this trouble!"

Rick looked at his wife who was now shaking with rage. Rick stood up and made his way to the door he turned to his wife. "Maybe you should have just stuck with Shane instead of having me kill him for you. We're through Lori." Rick slammed the door. Rick started to cry he had no idea how he was going to explain this to Carl and Judith.

* * *

Essie stood against the doorway of Kitty's room the first aid kit was spread across her bed and Daryl was sitting in a chair holding a tissue to his nose.

"Hey babes." Essie cooed softly to her injured husband. Daryl just gave her a little smile. "So David Haye have you damaged his good looks?" Essie jokingly asked Kitty whilst walking over to Daryl.

Kitty blushed. "I'm so sorry." Kitty was highly embarrassed she didn't know her own strength when her temper was up.

"It's fine." Daryl's muffled voice snapped.

"Tell you what lets go to bed." Essie softly stroked Daryl's hair. "And tomorrow we'll do something with Flora." Essie took Daryl's hand and led him out of Kitty's room.

Kitty sighed she started putting everything back in the first aid kit her throat felt dry. "I need a drink of water." She muttered to herself. As she walked down the stairs a small sighing noise caught her attention. Kitty walked into the living room to find Rick curled on the sofa.

"Rick what's wrong?" Kitty rushed to him.

"Lori and I are over." Rick sat up looking at Kitty.

"Well you can't stay on this old couch." Kitty smiled. "You can stay in my room."

Rick smiled. "Thank you." Rick whispered and Kitty just nodded. If Lori was stupid enough to lose Rick Kitty certainly wasn't going to waste time in picking him up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks again to Piratejessieswaby, 6747, Emberka-2012 and GypsyWitchBaby I love reading all your comments.**

**I hope you're all ready for Rick to get some love I think he deserves it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

Kitty led Rick in to her bedroom both of them stood staring at each other neither of them wanting to make the first move. Rick swallowed hard and then moved quickly towards Kitty grabbing her by the wrists and pulling her body to his. Rick kissed her, weeks off sexual tension poured out into that one kiss. Kitty's body ached for Rick's touch she gave a small moan as he grabbed her hips pulling her closer in to his body Kitty started unbuttoning Rick's shirt kissing his chest. Rick closed his eyes and gave a throaty groan at the feel of Kitty's soft lips caressing his skin he shrugged of his shirt and pulled Kitty back to him. The couple stood close together their lips gently hovering over each others their eyes meeting Rick pulled off Kitty's top and then eagerly started removing her jeans. Kitty followed Rick's lead and started unbuckling his belt both of them now stood in their underwear. Kitty's heart did flips as Rick's perfect body stood in front of her she ran her hands up and down his chest. "I can't wait any longer Mr Grimes." Kitty purred into his ear. Rick gave a groan at the thought of having his way with Kitty he pulled off her panties and as they fell to the floor Kitty stepped out of them. Rick grabbed the small woman and pulled her up to his waist Kitty wrapped her legs around Rick's waist she groaned at the feel of his erection through his boxers. Rick kissed her neck and worked on removing her bra as the garment feel to the floor Rick kissed and nibbled her breasts Kitty groaned in pure please pushing her body up to his. Rick pushed Kitty's body roughly against her bedroom door causing the door to shake and making Kitty scream out, she pulled at Rick's hair. Rick moved one of his hands from Kitty's butt and removed his boxers he pulled Kitty's hips down to his and Rick entered Kitty. Rick gave a loud groan at the feel of Kitty and Kitty returned soft moans of pleasure feeling Rick move inside her. Rick moved harder and Kitty's back kept making contact with the cold hard bedroom door Kitty ran her fingers down Rick's sweaty back. Rick moved his mouth to Kitty's ear. "Come for me." Rick whispered breathlessly. Rick moved in Kitty deeper and harder she climaxed giving Rick what he wanted Rick gave out one last groan and in return emptied himself in to Kitty. Rick released Kitty's body allowing her to stand on the floor Kitty felt her legs buckle and Rick gently held her up. Rick kissed Kitty's face and Kitty smiled. The couple made their way to the bed and Rick wrapped himself around Kitty's body for the first time in a long time Rick felt happy.

* * *

Kitty woke first Ricks arms were still wrapped around her body and her back was pulled tight against his chest. Kitty smiled and moved tighter into his embrace. If you would have told Kitty a few years ago she'd be in bed with Rick Grimes she would have laughed, but now here she was cocooned in Rick warm embrace. Rick's body shifted and he placed a small kiss on Kitty's shoulder.

"Morning." Rick sighed he moved Kitty's hair from her neck. Rick placed small kisses on Kitty's neck.

"Rick I don't think we should tell anyone about us yet." Rick stopped kissing Kitty a sat up. Kitty turned to look at Rick; he looked slightly wounded by her words. "You need to sort out your children first." Kitty sat up and kissed Rick. "Once Carl and Judy know about you and Lori then we can tell people about us."

Rick smiled he knew what Kitty was saying made sense but he didn't think he could hide his feeling for her. "Ok." Rick sighed. "I'll talk to the kids." Rick pulled Kitty closer to him and tried to think of ways to break the news to his children.

* * *

Daryl had woken up earlier than usual his nose still ached he walked in to the bathroom and looked in the mirror a nasty bruise was spreading across the bridge of his nose. Daryl scowled at his reflection and had a quick wash.

Daryl walked back into the bedroom Essie was now sitting up in bed. "Morning babes." Essie yawned her black curls looked wild and messy. Daryl smiled and kissed her. "How's the nose." Daryl frowned and pulled on some clothes he just grunted at the question. Essie chuckled.

Daryl grabbed his boots and sat on the bed pulling them on. "Thought we could go check out that farm the Dove's told us bout." Daryl turned his head to look at Essie who'd laid back down on the bed and closed her eyes. "We could see if we could trade some stuff." Daryl was still staring at Essie who wasn't moving. Daryl moved closer to her. "We need t' leave now though it's a long drive." Essie still didn't move. "We can take Flora an' she can play with the animals." Essie sat up quickly and smiled.

"I'll get ready and then get Flora ready." Essie got out of bed and made her way quickly to the bathroom.

Daryl left Essie to get ready and as he walked past Kitty's door Rick came out. Daryl raised an eyebrow. "Me n' Essie are gonna check out that farm."

Rick nodded. "That's a good idea. You want anyone to go with you?"

"Nah." Daryl folded his arms. "Flora's comin' me and Essie need some time away."

Rick gave another nod he knew that the whole business with Lori had been stressful for the couple. "Daryl could we keep where I stayed last night between you and me?" Rick looked at the floor and then back to Daryl.

Daryl just gave a small grunt. "Ain't none of my business whose bed ya lay in." Daryl said bluntly he walked past Rick and made his way down the large staircase to get his and Essie's guns and bows.

* * *

Daryl was driving Essie's hummer to the farm it was a long drive, longer than either one of them had expected. Flora had fallen asleep in the back seat her small arms clamped around her toy white rabbit. The Dove's had given the group rough directions and had told them they'd be welcome but Daryl started to wonder how welcome they'd be. Daryl started driving up a steep hill. "What the hell?" Daryl muttered. Essie looked at Daryl and he stopped the car. Someone had erected a large wooden fence around the whole of the hill. The fence must have been easily seven to eight feet in height. Two men approached the car one man was old and dirty looking and the other was a young man in his early twenties. Daryl rolled down his window both he and Essie rested their hands on their guns. "Can we help y'all?" The tall dirty looking man asked.

"We were told ya might trade with us." Daryl replied his hand twitching on his holster.

"Oh yeah by who?" The younger man asked staring at Essie.

"By the Dove's." Essie replied sweetly. The men looked at each other. "We're the Dixons." Essie added.

The two men smiled at each other. "Well why didn't you say?" The older man said. "I'm Hal and this here is my son Josh. We've been expectin' y'all." Hal and Josh opened a large wooden gate allowing Daryl to drive onto the farm.

Essie smiled the farm was larger than the Greene's farm had been. It had three farm houses and four barns. Chickens ran around freely under everyone's feet and they even had a small pond. Daryl and Essie got out of the hummer and Daryl picked up a sleepy Flora from the back seat. Flora whined at her father for interrupting her sleep she started sucking her thumb and her spare hand found its way to Daryl's goatee. Flora played with her dads beard her crystal blue eyes squinting trying to adjust to the sun.

Hal had followed them in and introduced them to the people who were working on the farm. "I want ya to meet my wife." Hal said. "She'll fix y'all some food." Daryl and Essie walked to the middle farmhouse with Hal. The inside was sparkling clean and the smell of wildflowers hit Essie as she walked in. "Sky where you at?" Hal called.

A short woman walked into the hallway her mousey brown hair was so long that Flora took her thumb out of her mouth and looked at Essie and said. "Mama is she Rapunzel?"

Essie gave a small laugh and Daryl kissed his daughter on her forehead. "These are the Dixons." Hal said to his wife.

Sky smiled. "Well hello." Sky's voice was soft and gentle. "I bet you're hungry." Sky said to Flora the small girl nodded. "Well come on through to the kitchen. They followed Sky in to a large kitchen there was a large bay window that bathed the kitchen in sunlight and an array of fruit and vegetables sat on the kitchen table. "Please take a seat." Sky nodded towards the kitchen table.

Daryl placed Flora in a seat the small child was eyeing up a large bowl of strawberries. Sky pushed the bowl towards Flora and Flora wasted no time in popping a strawberry into her mouth. "How did ya find this place?" Daryl asked looking at the beautiful view out of the large window.

"My mom lived in this house since she was born. When the outbreak started Hal and I came back to get her but she refused leave saying this was a safe place so Hal and Josh started building a large fence. A family from another farm came along they'd been overrun by crawlers and offered to help if they could stay. As more people came to live here we had to build two new houses, and here we are a small thriving community." Sky smiled at Daryl. Essie and Daryl heard a rustling from a closed door in the kitchen and both moved in front of Flora. "Please don't worry that's just my mom in the pantry." Essie sat back down and Daryl took a seat beside his wife. The pantry door flew open and a little old lady with wild grey hair came in. Daryl looked at her she walked with a stick and had a tin of peaches in her hand.

The old lady looked at Daryl then Essie the woman's gaze fell on Flora. "She yours?" The old lady hobbled towards Daryl.

Daryl was surprised by the old lady's rudeness. "Yea' why?" Daryl glared at the tiny woman.

"No reason she just don't look like you that's all." The old lady took a seat next to Flora placing the peaches on the table. Essie had always noticed that Flora didn't reassemble Daryl a lot but she always just to ignored it.

"Mom!" Sky snapped. "Sorry this is my mom May."

May looked at Essie. "You need to give that baby a good strong name." Essie was surprised there was no way May could have seen her stomach.

"How?" Essie spluttered.

May smiled. "I just know things." May gave Essie a warm smile. Essie smiled back it was like being with Grammy Pearl again. "And that baby needs a good solid name because he's going to go far." Daryl looked up at the old lady when she said _he_. Daryl felt a knot of fear in his stomach what if it was a boy? He didn't want another person like him in the world.

"Well." Essie lent back cradling her small bump in her hands. "I'd like to name it Daryl."

"No!" Daryl snapped. "Ain't no need to saddle a kid with my name its bad enough it's gonna be a Dixon." Daryl handed Flora another strawberry and she pushed it away. "Ya tired?" Daryl asked and Flora gave a small nod. Daryl picked up his daughter placing her on his lap and Flora's thumb went in her mouth the other hand searching for her fathers chin so she could play with his beard.

"Daryl's a good name." May looked at Daryl his full attention had been turned to his daughter. "It means beloved."

"It ain't bein' named Daryl!" Daryl glared at the old lady.

"How about Davis?" Essie asked. "Davis William Dixon." Daryl smiled and nodded.

May grinned, the smile made her look like a crazy lady. "Davis also means beloved." May cackled. "And William means determined protector that sounds like a good solid name!"

Hal had entered the room he kissed Sky who was removing some meat from an oven. "She givin ya trouble." Hal nodded to May. "She thinks she's a medium or somethin'." Hal rolled his eyes.

"Well I saw this coming you fool!" May snapped. "And I saved your sorry ass!"

Sky looked at Flora who was now fast asleep in her fathers lap. "You three should stay the night you can take Flora riding tomorrow."

Daryl looked at Essie who looked a bit sleepy to. "Thanks that'd be good."

Dinner had been served and eaten. Hal and May had been bickering back and forth all through the meal and the group were now seated in the front room, the bickering continued. Daryl entered the room he'd just put Flora to bed. "What they bickerin' bout now?" Daryl asked.

"May wants to tell us about our past life together Hals against the idea." Essie yawned.

"Past life?" Daryl snorted. Daryl didn't believe in past lives he believed in the here and now.

May poked Daryl with her walking stick. "It's true boy! You and your girl have been trying to find each other for years." Daryl snorted and Essie snuggled into Daryl's chest.

"Bed!" He said sternly to Essie. Daryl turned to his hosts. "Thanks for tonight see y'all in the mornin." Daryl and Essie climbed the staircase to their room.

* * *

**After reading this chapter I got asked by a friend if I'd write a story about Essie and Daryl's past life, because she's helped me a couple of times when I started writing The Long Way home I said I'd do it for her. I was wondering if anyone else would be interested in reading it? It wouldn't affect this story at all. I just thought I'd ask because if a few of you do I will put it up it's not going to be a long story. Please let me know.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Emberka-2012 and GypsyWitchBaby I will post the past life story soon. I am going to let you know it will be sad.**

**Please review**

* * *

**Chapter 19.**

Essie was sat up in bed watching Daryl sleep. It wasn't something she got the chance to do often but she'd felt a little sick this morning and had woken early. Daryl twitched in his sleep and his body tensed up Essie played with his dark soft hair making his body relax, her touch brought him out of his nightmares. "Mornin'" Daryl mumbled kissing Essie's wrist.

"Morning." Essie smiled she pulled back the covers revealing her stomach the bump was getting larger by the day. "He's getting bigger." Essie noticed Daryl tense up at the word _he's_. "Why don't you want a boy? You're overrun with girls."

Daryl sighed he pushed his face into the soft pillow and then rolled over and looked at the celling. "It's not like I don't want a boy I just don't want a kid to end up like me."

Essie's eyes filled with sadness. "I hope our child is every bit like you. Babes you're wonderful. You do what needs to be done for the group and you never ask for thanks and you don't strut around telling people how much you do for us. You simply do it because it needs to be done. You've been patient and loving with me you're a great father and a strong decent man." Essie placed her head on Daryl's chest and moved his hand on to her ever growing bump. "If our child is half the man you are then I'm a lucky woman to give birth to him." Daryl looked at Essie and he felt a small pushing against his rough hand that sat on Essie's stomach.

Daryl and Essie smiled at each other. "I'm gonna get Flora." Daryl said excitedly kissing his wife's stomach. "She should feel her brother move."

Essie held her large stomach she smiled to herself her life was truly wonderful.

* * *

Rick knocked on the bedroom door he'd once shared with his wife. Lori opened it glaring at Rick. "What?" Lori spat viciously.

"We need to tell the kids. We need to do it today." Rick was trying his best to be firm and kind after all Lori was the mother of his children.

Lori nodded sadly the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her children. "They should be in the playroom. Carl's teaching Judy to play go fish." Lori moved past Rick and walked down the hallway.

Rick and Lori were right outside the playroom when Kitty walked past, she caught Rick's eye and he smiled at her. Lori looked at Rick she knew that smile. It was the smile he used to give her when they started dating Lori saw red and ran after Kitty Lori grabbed her hair dragging her back down the hallway. Kitty was screaming at Lori to let go and Rick grabbed Lori's waist.

"Let go of her!" Rick snarled. Carl and Judith stood outside the playroom looking at their parents.

Lori let go of Kitty who was now on her knees on the floor. "You whore!" Lori growled. "You've destroyed my family!"

The whole group had now gathered outside the playroom. Maggie rushed to Kitty and knelt beside her. "You okay?" Maggie asked softly.

"Is she okay?" Lori screamed again. "What about me?"

"Nothing happened until we split up!" Rick put his body in between Kitty and Lori. "Kitty wouldn't do anything!"

Kitty had just become aware of Carl and Judith. Carl was staring at Kitty as if she'd just killed a puppy and Judith had started crying. "Rick." Kitty pulled herself off the floor and stood by his side. "The children."

Rick's expression changed from anger to sadness. He didn't want them to find out like this. "So now you're concerned about MY children." Lori spat. "Did you think about that whilst screwing my husband?"

Carol looked at Merle. "Where's Essie and Daryl?" Carol was getting nervous around all the fighting and she'd feel better if they were here to calm the situation.

"Dunno." Merle shrugged.

"Can't you step in?" Carol asked hoping Merle could diffuse the fight.

Merle laughed he wasn't about to stop the best piece of entertainment he'd had in weeks. "Don't be stupid woman I wanna watch the fight."

Lori was now pacing the hallway like a wild animal. "Mom what's going on?" Carl asked.

The question made Lori stop she looked down at her children. "Your dad is leaving us because he doesn't love us anymore." Judith started crying.

"No!" Kitty snapped the small woman pushed past Rick. "He doesn't love you Lori he loves his children."

Lori screamed and launched herself at Kitty. Lori clamped her hands around Kitty's throat Rick grabbed his wife and tried to pull her off Kitty. Glenn and Maggie rushed to help and Carol was just wishing either Essie or Daryl were here. Maggie dug her nails deep into Lori's arms and Lori released her grip. Rick dragged Lori off Kitty and Glenn helped Kitty to her feet.

"Just remember Kitty you may just be his second choice and I'm still his wife there's no such thing as divorce anymore!" Lori turned to Carl and Judith. "Come on kids lets go."

Rick looked at his family walk down the corridor and his heart sank he didn't want to lose his children.

* * *

Daryl had saddled up a horse ready to take Flora on a quick ride around the farm. Daryl climbed on to the large white horse and got comfortable Flora was bouncing on her heels with excitement.

"Ready princess?" Essie asked. Flora nodded and Essie handed her to Daryl. Essie looked at Daryl sitting on the horse and grinned, she couldn't help but notice how handsome her husband was.

Daryl placed Flora in front of him so she was snug and tight to his body. "Ready baby girl?" Daryl held the reins along with Flora making sure his daughter was safe.

"Yep." Flora giggled. There wasn't an ounce of fear in Flora's body because she knew her daddy wouldn't let anything happen to her. The white horse trotted out the stable and across the farm and Flora giggle. "Faster daddy!" Flora squealed. Daryl smiled and made the horse go a little faster.

When the father and daughter returned to the stable Essie was waiting with a small picnic. "We can have some lunch and then we have to get home." Essie started helping Flora down off the large horse.

"I wanna stay mama." Flora whined and Essie smiled. Truth be told Essie could happily settle on the farm it was so peaceful and serene.

The three of them spent their last hours at the farm sitting by the duck pond feeding the ducks the crusts from their bread. Flora came back to her parents and snuggled tightly in to Essie, she gave a small pout when the baby kicked her from inside her mothers stomach. Daryl placed his hand on Essie stomach and smiled it was so easy to forget the world had gone to hell in a place like this. Daryl looked up at the sky knowing that if they didn't leave now he'd be driving through the night. "C'mon we best get home." Daryl picked up Flora and helped Essie to her feet. The three made their way back to the hummer.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**The other story is up it's called A stitch in time for anyone who wanted to read it.**

**I'm a little undecided on how to deal with Lori most of you want her to be killed off so I may do that. **

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

Daryl pulled up the driveway to the group home. Flora was fast asleep in the back and Essie was yawning Daryl smiled at his wife's attempt to fight sleep. "C'mon darlin' let's get you girls t' bed." Daryl picked up Flora and guided Essie into the house. The house was silent and Daryl felt a strange atmosphere hanging in the air. Daryl put Flora to bed and then joined Essie in their room. Essie had fallen asleep in her clothes her body had given in to her tired state. Daryl smiled and gently undressed Essie and placed her in the bed.

* * *

There was a heavy atmosphere in the dining room the next morning. Daryl had gone hunting and Essie walked into the kitchen. "Wow who's died?" Essie joked then she stopped and looked around. "Shit no one has died have they?"

Merle sniggered and Maggie shook her head. "There was a fight between Rick and Lori last night." Maggie sighed.

Essie walked over to the dining table her bump was level with Merle's face. Merle found himself staring at it, he remembered when his own mother had been carrying Daryl and how excited he'd felt about getting a baby brother. Merle gave a little smile. "What's new?" Essie looked at Maggie. "That's all they do lately is fight."

"Lori found out Kitty's sleeping with Rick and all hell broke loose." Maggie answered. Essie looked around to see if she could see her sister.

"Where is Kitty?" Essie panicked slightly.

"Don't know but she's fine." Maggie quickly said. Essie held her stomach the baby was really kicking up a storm today. Maggie grinned. "Is it kicking?" Maggie jumped up and placed her hands on Essie's stomach smiling at the feel of the baby kicking against her hand.

Merle gave a huff. "It's a kid not the second comin' of Jesus!" Merle snapped. Essie smirked she moved Maggie's hands away and grabbed Merles good hand Essie spread Merles rough hand over her bump. The baby pushed against Merle and he gave a slight smile. "So it must be a Dixon with a kick like that."

* * *

Rick had been standing upstairs looking out a window. He was watching Carl sitting outside drawing patterns in the dry dirt with a stick. He decided he needed to talk to his son so Rick made his way down stairs and out into the backyard. Carl looked up at his dad. "Why?" Carl asked his eyes were filled with tears.

Rick took a seat next to his son and took a deep breath. "I don't know all I can say is that your mom and I just aren't happy together but we both love you and Judy." Rick placed his arm over Carl's shoulder. "You kids are my life and you will always come first." Carl hugged his father tightly.

Lori came out into the backyard and Rick stood up. "Carl why don't you go inside." Carl stood up and nodded he walked into the house dragging the stick behind him.

"So what's going to happen now?" Lori folded her arms and stared at Rick.

"Nothing you and I are over." Rick said bluntly. "I'll still be there for Carl and Judy but I'm with Kitty now." Rick started to walk away but then turned back to Lori. "And stay the hell away from Kitty." Rick disappeared into the house.

Lori felt a rage build in her. She didn't want to lose her family the last time Rick started to slip away Judith had been born and she'd pulled them back together. Lori smiled to herself all she needed to do was have another baby and Rick would come back to her.

Rick saw Kitty in the kitchen he snuck up behind her and hugged Kitty. Rick turned Kitty to face him and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Kitty looked into his warm blue eyes. "We should take Carl and Judy to the farm. Essie said it's amazing and it would give us time together." Kitty said moving her hands into Rick's hair. Kitty noticed little strands of grey had started appearing.

"Sounds good." Rick replied pulling Kitty tight into his chest.

* * *

Merle was sitting on the front porch cleaning his riffle. The gun rested on his stump and his good hand was doing all the work. He found himself watching Flora and Essie sitting under the willow tree. Essie was plaiting her daughters long golden hair and weaving flowers into the plait. Merle walked over to them with his rifle slung over his shoulder. "What ya doin'?" Merle asked squatting down to the girls.

"Mama's makin' me look like a princess for daddy." Flora looked up at her uncle and smiled.

"Do you want to join us?" Essie asked working a light blue wildflower in to Flora's hair.

"Sure ain't got nothin' else t' do." Merle sat down and stretched out his legs.

"All done." Essie kissed her daughter. Flora jumped up and span around. "Very pretty princess." Essie smiled.

Flora hugged Essie and then Merle she skipped across the garden to the water fountain. Merle stared down at Essie stomach and found himself overcome with jealousy. Merle found himself wondering how Daryl got so lucky.

"Daddy!" Flora squealed. Merle looked up saw Flora running towards his brother. Daryl opened his arms wide scooping up Flora and spinning her in the air. Daryl had noticed the way Merle had been staring at Essie and it made him uncomfortable he walked over to his wife and bent down first kissing her and then he placed a small kiss on her stomach.

"Is he botherin' ya?" Daryl asked nodding to Merle sitting next to Essie.

"No not at all." Essie smiled and patted Merle's leg.

Merle stood up and smirked at Daryl. "Not much y' could do if I was baby brother." Merle walked off back to the house and Daryl stood watching him he wasn't sure if that was Merle being Merle or if it was a threat, either way Daryl didn't want to take any chances.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Many thanks to 6747, Emberka-2012 and piratejessieswaby for all your reviews.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 21.**

The house had been like a war zone over the last few months. If it wasn't Rick and Lori fighting it was Kitty and Lori. Essie had been going back and forth to the farm just to escape the fighting for a while. Essie knew something needed to be done but couldn't see a way out of this mess. A storm had started, the rain was hitting the bedroom window and the wind blew wildly. Every so often a rumble of thunder would shake the room.

Essie hasn't sleep well for the last few weeks but tonight she finally thought she would. The baby had stopped kicking for a bit and the storm had started to calm down. Essie closed her eyes and was nearly asleep when the baby kicked again. Essie groaned and slipped out of bed she decided since she was up she may as well go downstairs, that way she wouldn't wake Daryl. He had to be up early to hunt and a sleepy hunter wouldn't be a safe hunter.

Essie walked downstairs and into the kitchen Lori was standing still, looking out of the window. "Are you okay?" Essie asked Lori.

Lori turned and looked at Essie she'd been crying. "I've lost everything." Lori moved towards Essie and hugged her.

Essie hugged Lori for a moment and then sat her down on a chair. Essie sat in the chair next to Lori. "You haven't lost everything; you still have your children." Essie brushed Lori's hair from her face.

"I've lost my husband." Lori whimpered.

Essie sighed she'd always disliked these clingy needy women who were defined by being in a relationship. "Lori a man doesn't make you whole. You need to be happy with yourself."

Lori looked straight at Essie. "That's easy for you to say." Lori started to cry again.

"Look I'm going to the farm tomorrow come with me and if you like it stay a few days, get your head sorted out." Essie rubbed Lori's arm and Lori nodded.

Essie went back to bed the sun was just rising. Essie knew she'd only get a few more hours' of broken sleep now. As Essie entered the room Daryl was just getting dressed. "Farm t'day darlin'?" Daryl made sure that Essie went to the farm with some of the group when he went hunting. Daryl had noticed Merle watching Essie more and more and he wanted Essie as far away from Merle as possible with the baby due soon.

"Yep you know your son is keeping me up." Essie walked over to Daryl and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Make me sleepy babes." Essie kissed Daryl's neck and nibbled his ear.

Daryl gave a little chuckle his wife's sex drive had gone into overdrive he couldn't smile at her without her jumping on him. "Now darlin' y' know that didn't work last night for ya."

Essie whined at him. "I know but I need you." Essie played with the back of Daryl's neck.

"Okay darlin' don't need to beg me for nothin'" Daryl kissed her hard he pulled away her night shirt. "Y' know you never looked so damn sexy." Daryl's gravel voice filled Essie with lust. Daryl turned Essie away from him she was facing a floor length mirror and Daryl ran his hands over her body. Essie threw her head back and Daryl moved his head forward he started kissing and sucking her neck he wanted to leave his mark on his wife so people knew she belonged to him. Essie groaned impatiently pushing her butt into Daryl he ran his hands down Essie's body and Daryl spread Essie legs he moved her body forward so her hands were spread against the wall on opposite sides of the mirror. Daryl entered her from behind and Essie groaned. Daryl started working harder and faster inside her he was enjoying watching her reaction to him in the mirror. Essie was panting heavily placing all her weight on her hands she gave one giant moan of pleasure before coming. Daryl grabbed Essie's hips firmly and gave a husky groan releasing himself in Essie. Daryl kissed her shoulders and led her back to bed. "See ya soon." Daryl gave Essie a final kiss and left.

* * *

Lori knocked on Kitty's door and Rick opened it. A mixture of shock and surprise hit Rick he just stood there silently. Lori spoke first. "I'm going to spend sometime at the farm by myself."

Rick looked at his ex wondering what sort of game she was playing. "Are you going to be okay?"

Lori just nodded. Essie tapped Lori's shoulder. "We're off now." Essie handed Lori her bag.

"Who's going?" Rick asked.

"Carol, Glenn, Merle and me." Essie answered rubbing her stomach.

"Merle?" Rick questioned. Rick knew Daryl wouldn't like that.

"Yeah some heavy work needs doing and Merle offered." Essie sighed. "Come on let's go." Essie gave Rick a friendly wave before walking down the stairs.

* * *

The drive to the farm hadn't gone well. A tree had fallen down in last nights storm which meant the group had to take the highway to the farm.

Once they had finally made it to the farm Essie helped settle Lori in, she introduced Lori to all the people on the farm. May was staring a Lori intensely with a worried look on her face.

Merle and Glenn had been working on fixing up one of the barns. Merle watched Essie walk around with Lori and he understood what made the woman special. It wasn't Essie's beauty or the fact that she was tough it was Essie's compassion. Lori had been nothing but a bitch to Essie and now here Essie was helping Lori when everyone else had turned their backs on her.

Carol came from out of the farm house she was carrying a large basket that had been packed by May. "Time to go." Glenn called. The group said goodbye to Lori.

"See you soon." Essie smiled and got into the car.

The group had to take the highway back home which added time to their journey. Essie grabbed her stomach. "Are you okay?" Carol asked. Merle glanced in the rear view mirror taking his eyes off the road for to long.

"Watch out!" Glenn yelled. Merle hit a walker and the car skidded off the road and hit a tree. Glenn looked around in shock. "Is everyone okay?"

"All good back here." Essie said shakily grabbing her stomach again.

"Everyone out!" Merle instructed. The group got out of the car and Merle looked the vehicle. The car wasn't to badly damaged but it wasn't drivable. "We walk home." Merle looked at the three of them. Essie grabbed her stomach again and gave a small moan; Carol placed her hand around Essie's back.

"We need to find somewhere." Carol snapped at Merle. "I think the baby is coming."

"Guys." Glenn said nervously. "That's not our only problem." A couple of walkers had spotted them and they were making their towards them. Merle grabbed his riffle out of the car and shot them he started to worry the gun shot would bring more walkers.

"You 'kay t' walk?" Merle roughly grabbed Essie she nodded and started walking slowly. "Ya need to move faster!" Merle snapped. "If ya gonna be draggin ya ass I'll carry ya."

"I'll scout ahead. Try and find somewhere to stay." Glenn whispered moving quickly ahead.

Essie whimpered she was going into labour in the middle of the woods with walkers lurking around. Essie wanted Daryl she needed him she couldn't do this alone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Many thanks to 6747, Emberka-2012, GypsyWitchBaby and piratejessieswaby for all your reviews I really love them.**

**I have a few ideas for what's going to happen with Merle. I read somewhere that Merle and Daryl were going to be like Cain and Able I think that would make sense as Merle seems like he could become jealous and he is very volatile. I'm not sure if I'm going to use that idea I just found it very intresting.**

**Please review**.

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

Essie was leaning with her palms against a tree Carol was rubbing her back and Merle was moving around both women protectively he kept looking nervously at Essie. "Where the hell has that china man got to." Merle moaned. Essie gave a small whimper the pain was sharper now.

"We have to get her somewhere safe." Carol whispered to Merle. "We need to deliver this baby."

The word _we_ made Merle feel sick and uneasy he'd rather face a horde of walkers than delivery a baby. Essie bit down on her lip and let out a little sob. Glenn came running back towards the group. "There's a small farmhouse not far from here." Glenn pulled off his baseball cap and wiped away the sweat from his brow.

"If it's not far then what took ya so long boy?" Merle snapped.

Glenn looked annoyed by Merle's tone. "I had to make sure the house was safe and get rid off some walkers."

Merle huffed and threw his rifle over his shoulder and walked over to Essie. "I'm gonna carry ya 'kay?" Essie nodded and Merle placed his handless arm under Essie's legs and used his good arm to support her back. Essie gave a little whimper of pain she placed her head on Merle's chest and tried to concentrate on Merle's heartbeat rather than the poker hot pain moving through her body.

They reached the old farm house and entered through an old open door Merle quickly looked around. The house was dark and dank water dripped down one of the walls. Merle started to climb the stairs Carol stopped him. "Just place her in the living room it's quicker."

Merle glared at the small woman he felt Essie's body tense up in his arms. "We go upstairs if a walker gets in we got more chance of survivin." Merle carried on climbing the stairs he kicked open the door to one of the bedrooms and placed Essie on the bed. Merle turned to Glenn and Carol. "Chinaman you make your way home get the others and woman you deal with this." Merle pointed to Essie on the bed. "I'll secure the door after ya go." Merle walked out of the room.

Glenn looked at Essie and Carol. "Good luck." He muttered to the women before leaving. Glenn left and Merle moved swiftly up the old stairs making his way back to the women. Essie gave another moan and Merle walked over to her. "You shut up now ya hear? Y'gonna bring walkers to us with all that noise ya makin." Essie looked at Merle with tears in her eyes and Merle slowly backed away from her.

"I need to get her out of her jeans and panties." Carol said firmly to Merle. "You need to find me clean towels and if you can find it I need clean water." Merle nodded and left the room again.

* * *

Kitty was watching Rick chop wood in the garden his arm muscles glistening with sweat as he brought the axe down splintering the wood. Kitty gave Rick a loud wolf whistle and he grinned at her. Rick placed the axe down and walked over to Kitty. "Can I help you Miss Stone?"

Kitty ran her hands down Rick's sweaty chest. "Just appreciating the view." Kitty purred. Rick kissed her.

"You guys wanna get a room?" Daryl's gruff voice rang out. Kitty pulled away to see Daryl making his way up the drive way a rope of squirrels wrapped around his body.

Flora came running out of the house. "Daddy!" She called as she made her way to her father's strong arms. Daryl picked her up. Flora was growing like a weed her arms were wrapped tight around Daryl's neck. "I love you daddy." Flora grinned.

His daughters smile melted his heart. "I love you to baby girl." Daryl looked around for Essie and when he couldn't see her he looked at Rick and Kitty. "Where's Essie at?" Daryl asked.

Kitty and Rick looked at each other they'd both just noticed how late it was getting. "They haven't come home yet." Kitty answered looking at both men.

"My wife hasn't come back yet an' you don't think to go look for her." Daryl placed Flora on the ground. "I'm gonna go an' find her." Just as Daryl turned Glenn came speeding up the path he was sweating and panting.

Glenn tried to get his words out but he was to breathless. "Essie...baby...woods...farmhouse...Merle." Glenn was gasping for breath.

Daryl looked at Glenn and grabbed him. "Where?!" Daryl snarled Glenn pointed towards the woods and Daryl bolted in the direction Glenn had pointed.

"I'll get my medical kit." Kitty started running into the house.

Rick looked at Glenn. "Can you remember your way back to them?" Rick asked Glenn. The Korean man nodded and Kitty returned holding a bag with Andrea by her side. Rick looked at Andrea. "Take Flora inside and look after the rest of the group." Andrea nodded. "Come on let's go." The three of them ran out of the gates.

* * *

Essie had never felt pain like this before she started to wonder why any woman would do this more than once. She was on the bed with a blanket covering her. Carol was down by Essie's feet checking on the baby's progress and Merle was stood by the window looking outside. "We got company." Merle grunted three walkers had made their way to the old house and were clawing at the old battered front door. Essie gave a small yelp she wanted Daryl. Merle walked over to Essie. "Listen girl ya gotta be quite or we're gonna end up a walkin happy meal." Merle said harshly.

Essie gave a little nod. "Shit!" Essie groaned she grabbed Merle's arm and pulled him to her.

"Rub her back." Carol told Merle. "Not long Essie, you're doing a good job."

Merle rubbed Essie's back and Essie buried her face into Merle's shoulder.

Merle moved closer. "Y' doin good girl." Merle whispered his tone was soft and tender. It was a tone Merle had never used before.

Merle's presence calmed Essie he had a different scent to Daryl. Merle had a warm musty smell like old books. Merle's rough hands rubbed her back. "We have a head." Carol said excitedly. "You need to push."

Essie grunted and stated pushing. "Go on girl." Merle cheered Essie on he placed his hand on her back. Merle felt feelings stir in him that he hadn't felt before, joy, excitement and a strange feeling of pride. Essie gave a final push and a small cry was heard.

* * *

Daryl had been running through the woods following Glenn's tracks. Branches had whipped against his bare arms as he moved through the woods at high speed. Daryl reached the opening and saw the three walkers clawing at the door and then he heard a baby's cry. Daryl's heart jumped that was his baby and it needed him, he grabbed his crossbow his heart was now pumping wildly. Daryl took down the first walker and reloaded and killed the second one. Daryl pulled his knife out and ran to the door grabbing the third walker he rammed his knife deep in to its brain removing the knife quickly Daryl ran into the house. Daryl was sprinting up the stairs nearly tripping over his own feet he opened the closed door and entered the room his body covered in sweat and dirt his heart beating hard against his rib cage. Daryl looked at his wife laying in bed with a small bundle in her arms Merle was by her side.

"Daddy's here." Essie cooed to the small bundle and Daryl stepped forward placing his crossbow on the floor he stood next to Essie looking down at his son. Daryl had never seen Essie look so beautiful Daryl chocked back his tears he didn't want Merle to think he was weak he noticed Essie had been crying and he kissed her.

"I'm ya daddy." Daryl touched the small boy's head, he already had a mop of dark brown hair Daryl sat on the bed next to Essie and kissed the top of his son's head his heart filled with love and joy.

Rick, Kitty and Glenn entered the room and Essie smiled she held Daryl's hand their family was complete.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**This is just a short chapter. Thanks again to GypsyWitchBaby , piratejessieswaby, 6747 and Emberka-2012. Your reviews really mean a lot.**

**Emberka-2012 I like seeing Merle as a big brother more than a trouble maker as well.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

Kitty checked Essie over and then the baby. "We should stay the night." Kitty said to Rick. "Essie needs to rest and it's getting dark we can't risk moving them through the woods at night."

Rick nodded. "We need supplies."

"There's a large basket of supplies in the car." Glenn answered. "May packed it. I can go back to the car and get them."

Rick looked at Essie she sat in the middle of the bed the Dixon brothers sitting either side of her and the newest Dixon boy snug in her arms. "Okay but stay safe." Rick placed his hand on Glenn's shoulder. Glenn gave a small smile and left.

"So the kid got a name yet?" Merle asked staring down at his nephew. "He don't do much."

"Give him a chance." Essie chuckled. "If he's anything like you and Daryl it won't be long before he's causing some form of trouble." Daryl smiled and Merle laughed. Essie moved her mouth to Daryl's ear and whispered to him. Daryl scowled and looked at Merle and then back to his wife he then gave a little nod. "As for his name we've decided on Davis William Merle Dixon." Merle gave a small smile a moved closer to Essie he gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Glenn returned with the basket of food he went to hand it to Rick but Merle had stood up and pushed Rick to one side. Merle snatched the basket out of Glenn's hand and removed the contents placing everything on the bed. There was a flask filled with something Merle opened it and sniffed it, water he decided, some strawberries and apples and a loaf of bread. Merle tossed the basked to the floor he ripped into the loaf of bread and handed a large chunk to Essie. "Eat it." Merle mumbled.

Essie smiled and handed Davis to Daryl Essie ate the bread quickly she was hungry and extremely tired, Merle then handed her the flask to drink from. Daryl placed Davis carefully on the bed he picked up the discarded basket and placed clean towels in the bottom off it, Daryl then picked up Davis again and placed him into the basket. Daryl then handed his wife some of the fruit sitting on the bed.

Once both the Dixon men were satisfied that Essie was full and happy they shared the food with the rest of the group. "We'll take it in turn to keep watch." Rick instructed. "Kitty and I will go first."

* * *

Rick and Kitty were sat outside the room. Inside the room it was silent Carol was asleep on an old arm chair in the corner of the room Glenn had taken the floor and was snoring gently. Essie was sleeping in the bed Merle was snoring away on one side of her and Daryl was laying on the opposite side. Davis gave a small cry from his basket and Daryl picked him up.

Daryl walked to the window with his son in his arms and looked out into the night. The outline of a walker could be seen dragging its rotting body through the woods. "I ain't much of a talker kid." Daryl looked down at his boy his little fists were opening and closing. "So this is probably the only meaningful talk I'll give ya. The world is a cold and evil place but I'm gonna make you a promise I'm gonna fight for y' I'm gonna teach ya things my old man never taught me." Daryl held Davis closer to his chest. "But you gotta promise me that you'll give faith a fightin chance, your ma's got a lot of faith in people and in this hell hole and it's served her well. Sometimes life's gonna get hard and y' gonna need t' fight but I'm gonna be fightin beside ya every step of the way." Essie gave a small moan in her sleep and Daryl looked at his wife and smiled. "Livin' might mean takin' chances, but they're worth takin' so you take every chance that ya get, ya hear me?" Daryl sighed. "I've tried to change this world that I've brought ya into, make it safer for you and ya sister and I ain't gonna stop fightin for all of ya." Daryl looked down Davis's eyes opened each eye was a different shade of blue. Davis gave a small moan and closed his eyes and fell asleep Daryl gently placed him back in the basket and climbed back on the bed wrapping his arms around Essie.

/

When Daryl woke up he was in the room alone with Essie. Daryl sat up and looked at his wife feeding his son Essie had a blanket placed over her covering herself and Davis. "Morning babes." Essie smiled. "The others are getting ready to take us home Merle's going to try and drive his truck as close the farm house as possible to save me walking with Davis. Your little boy is a hungry boy." Essie smiled. Daryl lent forward and kissed Essie.

Merle knocked on the door. "Hey Cinderella ya carriage is here."

Essie gave Merle a warm smile. "I'll let Davis finish and I'll be down." Merle left and Daryl followed him.

"Hey." Daryl grabbed Merle's shoulder and he span around. "What's ya problem with Essie why do ya keep lookin at her?"

Merle smirked. "Ain't nothin goin on, she's a Dixon an' we look after each other."

Daryl squinted at Merle. "Ya can't have her or my kids! Essie, Davis and Flora their all mine." Daryl laid an emphasis on Flora's name.

Merle glared at his brother. "Y' can't take what don't wanna be taken." Merle got right up in Daryl's face. "If I wanted Essie with out her permission I'd have done it by now." Merle snarled. "She's a good woman an' she's family." Merle stormed off to his truck and Daryl returned to his wife.

Essie was standing up holding Davis in the basket, she was still a bit shaky on her feet. Daryl took Davis off Essie and walked her down the stairs. "I'll see ya at home darlin." Daryl kissed her and stroked Davis's head. "Drive careful." He said to Merle sternly. Merle nodded and drove off.


	24. Chapter 24

**I own no rights to the walking dead.**

**Thanks again to my reviewers to GypsyWitchBaby , 6747 and Emberka-2012.**

**6747 I'm glad you noticed that Merle can see his mum in Essie I've mentioned a few times and I just though it would make sense he'd want to protect her. GypsyWitchBaby I'm glad you liked Davis's and Emberka-2012 I enjoyed writing the speech Daryl gave to his son so I'm glad you like it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 24.**

Two weeks had past since Davis's birth and Lori's departure everything in the house seemed calmer. Kitty was trying to find a way to bond with Carl and Judith. Kitty had never been a child friendly person even her own niece had annoyed her, but she was doing this for Rick.

"How about we go fishing?" Kitty asked Carl. Kitty didn't like fishing but she'd watched Carl go with Daryl and Rick on a number of occasions.

Carl looked up at Kitty and just shrugged. "Me, you, Judy and your dad." Kitty tried again this time Carl just stared. Kitty sighed. "We can invite Daryl."

Carl looked at the small woman. "And Flora?" Carl was trying to play on Kitty's weakness for not being able to handle more than one child at a time.

Kitty nodded. "Okay deal, I'll go ask Daryl." Kitty walked away and started her Daryl hunt.

It wasn't hard to find Daryl nowadays all you had to do was find Essie and you'd find the whole Dixon pack. Kitty walked out the back of the house and into the backyard a cool breeze blew Kitty could see the Dixon's at the bottom of the garden. Merle and Daryl had set up a target range and Flora was holding a small child's bow. Kitty shook her head she just didn't agree with a six year old child playing with weapons. Essie sat on a large picnic blanket behind the others Davis was babbling away in his Moses basket.

Merle was squatting behind Flora in case she fell backwards and Daryl was kneeling by his little girl's side. "'Kay baby girl now ya gotta pull all the way back and then let go." Daryl held Flora's bow up a little lining it up with the target.

Flora released the arrow and she fell back into Merle's arms. Merle let out a roar of laughter. "Ya need t' watch your footing girl." Flora pouted and threw the bow to the floor.

"Flora Dixon you pick that up right now!" Essie yelled. "Your daddy and uncle didn't drag their butts all over town finding you a bow for you to treat it like that." Merle smiled he'd noticed the more time Essie spent with him and Daryl the more she was picking up their accent.

Flora picked up the bow and looked at Daryl. Flora's bottom lip started to tremble and her sparkling blue eyes grew larger. "Don't ya be tryin that on me baby girl." Daryl could feel himself caving in Flora's pout and giant eyes made her one of Daryl's weaknesses. "Listen the only way t' get better is t' practice."

Kitty stood by the group. "Daryl can I have a word please?" Kitty was fully aware that the whole group was staring at her. Daryl stood up.

"What?" Daryl asked he watched Merle help Flora reload her bow.

"I want to spend time with Carl and Judy but Carl will only go fishing if you and Flora come to." Kitty didn't know if Daryl was listening to a word she was saying his eyes were glued on his girl releasing another arrow. This time it hit the target and Daryl gave a huge smile and puffed his chest out.

"Hey baby girl ya wanna go catch a fish?" Daryl's question was answered by Flora jumping up and down on the spot nodding her head her golden curls glistening in the sunlight. "Take that as a yes." Daryl smiled.

* * *

Kitty, Rick, Carl, Judith, Flora and Daryl stood at the front gate ready to fish. "Say bye to daddy and Flora." Essie handed Davis to Daryl the little boy stared at his father. Daryl squinted into Davis's eyes the two different shades of blue squinted back at him.

"You be good ya hear." Daryl kissed his son taking in the smell of his head and then kissed his wife. "You stick close t' Merle 'kay."

Essie nodded since Davis had been born Daryl had always made sure if he wasn't around that Merle was. The group left and Flora skipped ahead a little Daryl moved quicker to keep up with her. The girl seemed to hold no fear.

Davis had started crying and nothing at all was soothing the baby. Essie walked around the house and was now walking around the front yard T-Dogg was on guard duty and Merle was working on Essie's hummer. "Man can't you stop him crying he's gonna bring walkers to us?" T-Dogg snapped.

Merle threw his wrench down and walked to Essie's side. "Ya wanna watch ya mouth boy!" Merle yelled. "The kids gotta cry."

T-Dogg looked at Merle he hated the redneck trash. "Yeah well Judy was never this loud Lori kept her silent." Essie shot T-Dogg a harsh look.

"Y' sayin my sisters a bad mom?" Merle had his fist clenched. "I'm gonna whup ya black ass!"

Essie looked at Merle. "Leave it Merle." She said softly.

Merle took Davis and walked to the hummer. He placed Davis in the child seat and looked at Essie. "Get in." Merle opened the passenger's side door and Essie climb in. "Open the gate dumb shit!" Merle yelled at T-Dogg.

Merle drove out of the gates. "Where are we going?" Essie asked.

"Just drivin'." Merle looked at Essie. "Daryl was a noisy shit when he was born, an' the ol' man wouldn't tolerate a cryin kid after too much booze. So Ma would drive us around in the car till Daryl would fall asleep." Essie smiled she turned her head to look at Davis who gave a large huff and started to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Kitty thought the fishing was going well. Carl was helping Kitty bait her hook, and both Carl and Rick laughed when Kitty slipped in the river and took Daryl down with her. Both Kitty and Daryl were soaking wet.

"Lunch break." Rick smiled. The group sat down and Judith chose to sit next to Kitty rather than her father Kitty smiled.

A rustle was heard in the bushes and the men jumped to their feet. A group of eight men stepped into the opening and Kitty grabbed Flora and Judith close to her. "Who the hell are ya?" Daryl asked his crossbow aimed at the group.

A large man nodded and the group of men circled Rick's group. Carl, Rick and Daryl tightened ranks around the three girls. "Take the girls." The man said gruffly.

"The hell you do!" Daryl roared. Rick and Carl joined Daryl in trying to take out the group but the three men were outnumbered.

One of the men grabbed Flora. "You better stop or I'll blow her brains out." Daryl lowered his crossbow and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Let her go." Daryl moved forward and a gun was placed at his head. "Take me!" he pleaded. Flora looked petrified.

"No we're taking your girls." The man smirked. The rest of the group grabbed Kitty and Judith. "Follow us and we'll kill them." The man spat.

Rick's body was shaking with rage and fear. "We'll find you girls." He yelled as the men pulled them into the woods. "And if you hurt them we'll kill you all!" He yelled at the men.

"Daddy!" Flora yelled. Daryl's heart broke and he dropped to his knees he let out a sob and yelled in anger.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 25.**

The three girls were dragged through the woods Judith was whimpering and the man who held her gave her a rough shake. "You shut up girl or I'll give you something to whine about." Judith looked up at Kitty.

"It's okay Judy." Kitty looked at the man holding Judith. "Let me carry her." Kitty said. "She's scared."

"You think I'm stupid!" The man barked. "I give her to you and you're going to make a run for it!"

Kitty shook her head. "I'm not going to outrun you lot with a four year old in my arms and I'm not about to leave my niece alone." Kitty was trying her best to keep her tone calm whilst inside she felt sick and frightened.

"Brother just give the girl the child!" The man leading the group called out. The man holding Judith scowled and roughly pushed her into Kitty's arms.

"It's okay Judy." Kitty held the small girl close to her body and a strong maternal feeling hit her; she needed to protect Judith and Flora at all costs.

Flora was being dragged along by a tall thin man. Every so often Flora would drag up dirt with her feet or pull small branches from trees and drop them on the floor. Flora may have only been six but she knew that her daddy was an expert hunter and the more tracks she made the easier he'd be able to find them. Flora looked up at the man he didn't look intelligent but her mama always said never judge a book by its cover.

The men came to a clearing where a camp had been set up. Ten tents were placed in large circle and there was one lone tent sitting in the middle of them. The man who'd been leading the group turned around. "Place them in the tent with the others." He ordered. The man walked over to Kitty and Judith buried her face deeper into Kitty's top. He rubbed the sweat form his shaved grey hair and looked at Kitty. "I'll check them out later."

Kitty shuddered and Judith whimpered Flora stood next to Kitty squinting at the grey haired man. Flora was scared but she knew she had to be brave her daddy would want her to be brave. The three of them were led to a tent where they were pushed inside. Kitty looked around the tent it was grubby and stank. Dog bowls were placed on the floor one held water in it the other had a few scraps of food, inside were two other girls they must have been no more than sixteen. The girls were dirty and huddled together in the corner of the tent. Kitty slowly moved over to the girls to check their wounds then she realized the dog bowls were meant for them, they were being kept like animals.

* * *

Daryl was pacing back a forth and Rick grabbed his shoulder. "We need to get home." Rick said calmly.

"I ain't leavin my baby girl." Daryl growled pushing Rick away. Daryl couldn't return home and look Essie in the eye. He'd lost his daughter she was supposed to be safe with him and he lost her. All those promises he made Flora about keeping her safe he'd broken them.

"We need more man power." Rick looked at Daryl. "The more we stand here arguing the more light we're losing."

Rick and Carl started the short walk home and Daryl followed he felt like he was abandoning his daughter.

As soon as the men entered the gates T-Dogg knew something bad had happened. "Merle!" Daryl yelled. "Merle get ya ass out here!" Daryl's voice was filled urgency and pain.

Merle came walking out the house with Essie by his side. Essie knew something was wrong by Daryl's tone and then she saw the three of them. "Where's Flora?" Essie felt dizzy her head began to fill with every horrid thought of things that could have happened.

Daryl looked at the ground. "Group off men took the girls." Essie gasped and her heart dropped.

"And y' just let em?" Merle spat. "What bout you Grimes you let some men take what's yours." Merle shoved Rick hard.

"Stop!" Essie yelled. "Let's go get them." Merle and Daryl looked at her.

"Y' ain't goin woman." Merle answered bluntly. "Y' need t' look after the kid." Merle walked back to the house to get some weapons. His only thought was how he was going to make this group pay.

Daryl walked over to Essie still not making eye contact with her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Essie placed her soft hands under Daryl's chin and pulled his face to meet hers. "It's not your fault babes." She kissed Daryl. "You couldn't stop it." Essie knew Daryl would have fought for Flora and she also knew that when Daryl found them there was going to be hell to pay.

Merle returned with Andrea. "Right ya pussies let's go huntin."

As Rick, Merle, Daryl and Andrea made their way to the gate Essie grabbed Merle's arm. "Kill them all." Essie's voice was low with hate. "Kill every last fucker who had anything to do with taking my princess!" Merle nodded and kissed Essie on the forehead.

"Hey boy!" Merle yelled to T-Dogg. "Anythin happens to my nephew or sister I'm takin it out on your black ass!" Merle pointed his rifle at T-Dogg and walked out of the gate.

* * *

Kitty had learnt that the two girls were twin sisters their names were Susan and Mary they'd been traveling through the woods with their father and mother. The group of men had caught them and killed their father but only after he'd had to watch his daughters and wife get brutally attacked by all of the men. The grey haired man, who Kitty had learned was called Drake, had taken their mother out of the tent two nights ago and she hadn't come back since.

Kitty started to fear for the small girls she had with her. "We have to get out of her." Kitty looked around looking for something to use as a weapon.

"There's no use." Susan sobbed. "We're going to die here!" Mary hugged her sister.

Flora looked at the girls. "It's okay my daddy will save us." Flora grinned. "My daddy is the strongest bravest man in the world." Flora had every faith her father would rescue them.

"Is that right now." Drake gruff low voice made the whole tent jump.

Flora looked at the man and nodded. Drake bent down to Flora's level he placed his hand on her cheek. "You betta be scared cause when my daddy gets here he's gonna kick your ass!" Kitty smirked at Flora's comment; the little girl had a Dixon mouth on her.

Drake smirked. "Well you know what little girl?" Drake asked rubbing his hand against Flora's cheek. "When your daddy gets here I'll let you watch me kill him." Flora got angry at the remark and bit the man's hand hard. Drake yelled out in pain. Pulling his hand up high Drake hit Flora in the face hard sending the small girl flying to the floor Flora screamed in pain and started crying. Kitty ran at Drake and the man raised a gun to Kitty's head. "I'm going to make you watch your whole family burn." Drake spat the words at the girls and Judith started to cry as Drake walked out of the tent.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**Sorry this chapter is short I've had a case of writers block.**

**Thank you to 6747, piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012 and greenpoint-original for your lovely reviews.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

No one had spoken for a while they were all just watching Daryl track the group. Even with the fading light Daryl was finding it easy thanks to his daughter.

Merle who had placed his blade on his missing hand had been glaring at Rick throughout the journey. "You got something to say Merle?" Rick snapped he had enough of the looks and sly remarks.

"Just wondering if y' hate Dixons. I mean first ya handcuff me t' the roof then ya let my girl get kidnapped." Merle waved his bladed stump at Rick.

The argument was cut short by a small whistle from Daryl. The two men and Andrea stepped forward they all crouched low observing the camp. "We watch and wait." Rick whispered. Merle scowled he wanted to go in to the camp and start taking revenge but he knew his daughter was at risk.

Night had started setting in and the woods became cooler rustling could be heard from bushes surrounding the camp. Daryl watched Drake sit by the campfire next to a man with dark curly hair. "What are we going to do with the kids?" The curly haired man asked poking the fire with a stick causing sparks to jump in the air.

"I know a group not far from here that trade and sell kids." Drake answered stretching his legs out in front of him. "I'm gonna check on the women." A sick smile spread across Drake's face. "Welcome the new one."

The words made Rick's blood run cold; Kitty was in danger he had to do something. Rick looked at Daryl and Daryl gave Rick a small nod.

* * *

Drake walked in to the tent Susan and Mary gave a sob. Kitty was cuddling Flora and Judith. Flora had a nasty red mark that spread right across her tiny cheek, Judith pulled herself tight to Kitty for safety.

"Get over here." Drake looked at Kitty licking his lips.

"Go to hell!" Kitty snapped. Drake walked over to Kitty menacingly and pulled Flora out of Kitty's arms. Drake held Flora by the hair and Flora squirmed and gave little cries.

"You or her girl, your choice." Drake placed his hand on Flora's throat. Kitty stood up to make her way to Drake and then gunshot was heard from outside the tent. "What the fuck?" Drake turned and standing in the doorway of the tent were the Dixon boys. Daryl had his crossbow raised and Merle had his riffle aimed. Both looked as menacing as each other Kitty breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now you're in trouble." Kitty looked at Drake and smirked at him.

"Daddy." Flora whimpered. Daryl walked over to Drake slamming his crossbow into his face, blood splattered against the material of the tent.

"Stay here baby girl." Daryl looked at Flora. Daryl's anger flared up seeing his daughter with a bright red handprint on her face. Merle and Daryl grabbed one of Drake's arms each and dragged him from the tent the grey haired man struggled to get free.

Rick and Andrea had dealt with the rest of the men. Rick had taken no prisoners every last one of the vile men laid dead with a bullet to the head. Rick ran into the old dirty tent he picked up Judith in one arm and pulled Kitty close to him with the other. They walked outside and the three of them watched Daryl and Merle pull Drake into the woods.

"What you doing?" Drake was petrified.

"Ya laid your hands on my baby girl!" Daryl snarled. "Ya scared her!" Daryl's heart ached remembering Flora's screams when she was dragged away.

"So the Dixon boys are gonna teach ya what happens when ya mess with their girls!" Merle grabbed his riffle and shot the man in the kneecaps. Daryl then tied Drake to the tree. "Ya walker bait now boy." Merle snarled.

"Guys!" Drake yelled. The fear in his voice gave Daryl a weird satisfaction. "Come on guys I'm sorry! Don't leave please!"

Daryl ran back to the tent and he ran inside. Flora was standing in the middle of the dirty horrid tent by herself. "Daddy." Flora cried out her blue eyes were filled with tears and her bottom lip was quivering. Flora ran to her father, her arms out stretched tears streamed down her tiny cheeks. "Daddy I knew you'd come."

Daryl scooped Flora up in his arms. "Daddy will always save ya baby girl." He held Flora close to him. "I love ya baby girl." Merle was standing in the doorway his steely grey eyes for the first time in a long time were starting to fill with tears.

"C'mon." Merle took a deep breath and sniffed. "Let's get home."

Outside the tent Rick still held Judith in one arm his other draped over Kitty's shoulder kissing the top of her head. "I love you." Rick whispered to Kitty. Rick realised how close he came to losing Kitty and the realisation of how much he needed her hit him hard a single tear leaked from his eye. His girls were safe he told himself.

Andrea turned to Susan and Mary the girls looked shocked and scared. They clung to one another. "You can come with us we'll look after you." The girls gave a tiny smile realising that their torture was now over.

* * *

Essie had been sitting by Will's grave with Davis in her arms. The cool night air carried the smell of changing seasons. Essie looked down at her sleeping son. "You're your father's son." Essie kissed Davis's smooth cheek he looked like Daryl in every way possible the only difference was Davis's eyes they hadn't decided what they were doing both were different shades of blue. Kitty had told them it could take at least six months to change. Carol walked over to Essie breaking her chain of thought.

"They're back." Carol gently took Davis from Essie letting her stand. Essie then sprinted for the house letting Carol carry Davis. Daryl was first in the house Flora safety in his arms followed by Kitty, Rick and Judith, Andrea and Merle were last in. Mary and Susan hid behind Merle.

Essie ran to Daryl and looked at Flora the red mark on her face made her feel sick. "She should sleep with us tonight." Essie looked at Daryl his eyes had heavy bags under them he nodded and climbed the stairs with Flora. Essie hugged Kitty. "Thank you for looking after her." Essie was trying hard not to cry. As Essie stood back from her sister she noticed two girls behind Merle.

Kitty looked at Essie. "This is Mary and Susan; they're staying with us tonight and then tomorrow Andrea's going to take them to Duke in Greenville." Essie smiled and nodded she knew Duke would look after them he treat them like his own daughters.

Carol had been standing in the background. "I'll run them a bath and show them around." The small woman handed Davis back to Essie the little boy opened his eyes and sighed; he gave a small whine and closed his eyes again.

"Time for bed." Essie cooed. "Night everyone." Before leaving she kissed Merle on the cheek. "Thank you." Merle smiled a small soft smile that he rarely used.

"Dixons look after their own." Merle played with Davis's brown hair. "Now go to your husband woman."

* * *

Rick laid in bed watching Kitty sleep she seemed so peaceful. Rick played with her long brown hair it felt silky and soft between his fingers. A sick feeling hit Rick, Lori was due back any day now and he didn't want any trouble. A small part of Rick thought about leaving with Kitty and the children before Lori's return but he knew Kitty would never agree to it. Rick pulled Kitty into his arms and kissed her shoulders. Maybe this time things would be different, maybe Lori would have changed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**This is just a short chapter to lead up to Lori's return.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 27.**

Rick and Daryl were sitting in the kitchen. Daryl rocked back and forth on a chair and Rick sat opposite him with his elbows on the table. Rick's face was starting to show the amount of stress he'd been under and his once jet black hair was now laced with grey strands.

"People are getting closer to finding us." Rick ran his hands through his thick hair his crystal blue eyes held worry in them.

Daryl nodded. "But what we gonna do? S'not like we can keep movin around." Daryl turned his head to the sound of footsteps. He gave a whistle and Essie poked her head around the corner. "What ya doin darlin?"

Essie walked over to Daryl and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Looking for you." Her smile was full of mischief. "And you Rick."

Rick and Daryl exchanged looks with one another both a bit worried about what was going to be suggested. "What for?" Daryl said slowly he took her hand and kissed her wrist.

"Judy and Flora are fighting over who's dad is better." Essie sat on Daryl's lap. "So we decided as a group that we'd have a sort of sports day. Team Dixon verse Team Grimes."

Rick laughed. "Do we get a say in this?" Rick looked at Essie as she screwed up her face and shook her head, her black curls danced around her shoulders.

"Nope. So bring your A game Grimes." Essie stood up from Daryl's lap. "We all meet in the garden in ten minutes." Essie flexed her muscles at Rick making Rick laugh again his whole face lit up. "Your team in going down punk!" Essie started singing Eye of the tiger as she danced out of the kitchen.

Daryl shook his head as Essie left the room. "Still can't believe I married her." Daryl chuckled his wife seemed to get crazier with age but he couldn't deny that he loved her for it.

* * *

Daryl and Rick made their way out to the front garden. The afternoon was nice and cool the breeze carried the smell of winter. Daryl wore his usual flannel sleeveless short and Rick was dressed in a baggy T-Shirt.

"So how are we doing this?" Rick asked. The whole of the group were standing outside looking at the two men.

"Well you get Carl, Judy and Kitty." Essie pointed to the three of them standing together. "Daryl gets me, Merle and Flora. Then you two split the rest of the group. Carol is going to be the referee."

Carol sat on an old lawn chair and Davis laid in his Moses basket next to her. "'Kay who choses first?" Daryl asked looking at the remaining group. "There's three left someone's gonna be left out." Daryl looked at Essie as Maggie, T-Dogg and Glenn stood side by side.

"They're going to draw straws." Essie answered. "The person with the short straw becomes another referee with Carol. The other two straws have a red tip and a blue tip. Person with the red goes to us person who pulls blue ends up with Rick." Essie had though of everything.

Carol stood up and held three straws tightly in her hand. T-Dogg went first hoping and praying he didn't have to work with Merle. T-Dogg pulled out a short straw with no colour on the tip and breathed a sigh of relief. Glenn pulled a straw and revealed a red tip he smiled he enjoyed working with Daryl.

"Looks like I'm team Grimes." Maggie said pulling the last straw to reveal a blue tip.

Everyone stood in their groups. Daryl had his arm around Essie's waist and his free hand played with Flora's ponytail. Flora looked up at Daryl and scowled the red mark across her face had started to fade a little. "Daddy don't." Flora pouted Daryl smiled at her he noticed her blue eyes had started turning to a lovely shade of grey. "You're messin up my hair."

Carol stood up. "So the first competition is the egg toss. You need to pick a member from each team." Carol held a small white egg in her hand.

"Dad let Judy do it." Carl suggested to his father.

Rick bent down to Judith. "You want to do it?" He asked placing his hand on her shoulder. Judith smiled and nodded her head.

Essie smiled. "I'll do this." She placed her hand on Daryl's arm. Daryl knew this was one round his team were going to lose. Essie wouldn't let Judith lose.

Essie got on her knees so she was the same height as Judith and she gently threw the egg to the small girl. The egg past between them four times Judith had her tongue out in concentration. On the fifth time Esmeralda dropped the egg on the grass. "Well looks like you win little Judy." Essie scooped Judith up in her arms spinning her around. Judith giggled and when Essie placed her back on the ground she ran to Rick.

"Daddy I won!" Judith jumped up and down with glee. The win had made Judith so happy Essie felt it was worth cheating a little to make her happy.

The games continued Merle bet Maggie in hitting moving targets to tie the score at one all. Kitty beat Glenn in a race around the outside of the house putting team Grimes back in the lead. There were just two games left now.

"Okay the next round is the person to shot closest to the bull's eye." Carol had set up a target on a tree.

Daryl smiled he could hit that no problem at all he went to move forward when Flora pulled at his pants leg. "I wanna do it." Daryl looked at the rest of the group.

"Let her try." Essie said softly.

Daryl jogged back to the house and returned with Flora's small bow and handed it to her. Carl was nominated for Rick's team since he had the most experience with a bow. Essie gave Carl her bow.

Carl went first and hit the target with ease but his arrow was too far left for the bull's eye. Daryl bent down to Flora's level. "Now remember baby girl breath properly and take ya time." Daryl kissed her on the head.

Flora picked up an arrow and released it. The arrow made contact with the target and landed directly in the bull's eye. Both Daryl and Merle puffed their chests up with pride. All that training with Flora had paid off. Flora smiled and turned around she ran into Daryl's arms. "Daddy, daddy I did it. I love you daddy!" Flora squealed. Daryl had never been prouder of his daughter he lifted her high in the air and then pulled her back down and kissed her rosy cheek. Merle stood watching his brother with his daughter and a feeling of guilt and regret spread through his body.

"It's all tied up now." Carol smiled. "It's all down to the team leaders." Carol walked them to the willow tree where two ropes dangled from the branches. "First one to climb the rope wins." Carol explained.

Both men nodded taking their places by their pieces of ropes. Essie whistled at Daryl. "Go on sexy arms." Daryl chuckled.

"On your marks get set and GO!" Carol yelled. The race was on. Rick got and early lead but he was no match for Daryl's muscular arms. Daryl climbed the rope like he was part monkey he made his way to the top with ease, Rick was a close second. Both men landed back down on the floor. "And the winners are Team Dixon." Carol called out. Essie hugged Daryl and kissed him.

The happy mood continued all through dinner. Maggie and Glenn served their home brewed alcohol and Rick challenged Daryl to an arm wrestle. Rick lost. "Don't mess with the arms." Essie laughed at Rick.

Flora yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Sleepy baby girl?" Daryl asked.

"Can I stay with you and mama again please daddy?" Daryl frowned at her, he wanted her to get used to her own bed again but he knew she was still frightened by her experience. "Just for tonight. Pleeeease." Flora begged her large eyes and pouting lips pulled at Daryl's heart strings.

Daryl sighed. "'Kay. Just for t'night though."

* * *

Davis's cry woke Daryl and Essie. "Your boys cryin." Daryl muttered.

"Until sunrise he's your son." Essie mumbled. Flora huffed and cuddled into Daryl's body. Essie opened one eye and watched her daughter bury her head further into Daryl's body. "Fine you win Dixon." Essie sighed and Daryl gave a small smirk.

Essie picked up Davis and looked down at him. "Let's sort you out baby." Essie left the room and walked down stairs Merle was lounging on a sofa in the front room. "Sorry I didn't know you were still up." Essie sighed rocking Davis in her arms.

Merle shrugged he had a bottle of Glenn and Maggie's home brewed alcohol in his hand. "S'kay." Merle slurred. "Baby brother lettin ya do all the work."

Essie smiled and nudged his leg with her knee. "Move over." Merle pulled his body up into a siting position and Essie sat next to him. Davis was whining in her arms. "Daryl needs to rest and you should be resting to."

Merle shrugged again. "I don't need ya t' tell me what t' do woman." Merle's breath was heavy with alcohol and his movements were jerky. Merle tried to turn to face Essie.

"Okay then I'm asking you to keep your voice down. I'm trying to get your nephew to sleep." Essie stared at Merle. Daryl had told her many times about Merle's drunken temper so she kept her voice calm and low.

Merle huffed and leaned back in the sofa. "How's Flora?" Merle asked he placed the bottle on the floor and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Merle you know Flora loves you." Merle looked at Essie his grey eyes meeting her warm deep green ones. Essie thought she saw a flash of anger in Merle's eyes.

Merle scowled. "Ya think I fuckin care!" He stood up and swayed. "You and my brother don't know fuckin shit." Merle stumbled forward. "Dumb bitch that's all ya are." Merle swayed out of the room stumbling in to the corridor he walked into Kitty. "Move ya whore." Merle spat at Kitty.

"You okay?" Kitty asked from the doorway.

Essie looked up and gave her sister a huge smile. "Yeah why?" Essie placed Davis down on her lap the small boy was now asleep his little chest rising and falling gently. "This monster just wanted attention." Essie played with Davis's brown hair.

Kitty sat next to Essie yawned. "Just saw Merle. You know you should be careful he's volatile."

Essie scowled. "He's had a shitty life." Essie snapped. "He's just trying to deal with what he's been dealt with." Essie had grown fond of Merle for all his downfalls Essie felt he was a good man deep down just like her Daryl.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Essie don't take this the wrong way but I think you're just trying to replace Will. You and Merle are becoming to close it's not a good idea."

Essie frowned at her sister. "Me replacing Merle with Will?" Essie stood up holding Davis tightly in her arms. "What about you?" She spat. "Will died and you jumped straight into bed with Rick." Kitty looked up at Essie with hurt in her eyes. "I'm surprised you and Lori aren't best friends."

"What?" Kitty spluttered looking confused.

"Well both of you don't waste much time moving into someone else's bed when your men die." Essie stormed out of the front room and Kitty sat as still as a statue, she was in complete shock. Kitty felt sick Lori was due back tomorrow and she was going to need her sister more than ever.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I enjoyed seeing who you all thought was at fault in the argument between Essie and Kitty. It was very interesting.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 28.**

Kitty walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom she looked over to the bed where Rick was still sleeping. Even in sleep Rick's face seemed to show the increasing stress he'd been under. Kitty walked over to the bed and sat on the edged she ran her fingers gently through Rick thick silky hair and Rick gave a small smile. "Morning." Rick muttered he's eyes were still closed he didn't want to open them and ruin the peaceful moment.

"Morning." Kitty moved her face low to his and kissed his cheek.

Rick opened his eyes and sat up in the bed, he let his eyes adjust to the light in the room. Rick looked at Kitty she looked so small and lost. "Are you okay?" Rick shuffled forward in the bed and held Kitty's hand.

Kitty let out a long sigh. "Essie and I had a row last night." Kitty looked at Rick. "Do you think we rushed in to our relationship?" Kitty's eyes searched Rick's face for an answer.

Rick's kind face turned from a smile to a heavy frown. "Did Essie say that?" Kitty gave a slight nod and Rick clenched his strong jaw. "I'll talk to her." Rick liked Essie but he wasn't going to have anyone upset his family.

Kitty's blue eyes grew wide. "Please don't." Kitty didn't want to start causing fights she just wanted a peaceful life. "It's just a silly row."

Rick tilted his head to the side and a warm smile spread across his face again. "Okay but if it carries on I'm going to step in." Rick pulled Kitty to him. "Now come here." Rick pulled Kitty back under the covers and kissed her.

* * *

Essie was sitting in bed feeding Davis she was thinking about last night and she let out a sigh. The bedroom door opened and Daryl walked in holding a plate and mug.

"Got ya some eggs and some water." Daryl placed the plate and mug on the bedside table.

"Thanks babes." Essie gave him a half hearted smile and readjusted her nightdress. "Can you hold Davis?"

Daryl sat on the bed and sat his son on his lap. Davis was looking at Daryl babbling at his father. "You chatter a lot boy." Daryl smiled. "You 'kay darlin?" Daryl noticed Essie had been quite.

Essie chewed on her eggs smiling at Davis who kept trying to grab Daryl's hair. "Me and Kitty had a fight last night." She looked at Daryl.

Daryl rolled his eyes and jiggled Davis on his lap. "You two always row just say you're sorry."

Essie placed her empty plate beside her and kissed Daryl's cheek. Essie then kissed Davis's forehead. "Your daddy is the smartest most brilliant man in the world." Essie left the bed and walked over to the bathroom, before entering she turned to Daryl. "Perhaps we should ask Carol to babysit tomorrow after mine and Davis's check-up." She gave Daryl a wink and disappeared in to the bathroom.

* * *

The afternoon air had a chill to it and Kitty gave a little shiver. She sat on the porch step looking down the long winding driveway.

"Hey." Essie settled beside her sister. Essie sat on the top step with Kitty and stretched her legs out. "Sooooo I'm sorry." Essie gave Kitty a wide smile.

Kitty threw her arms around Essie's neck. "Me to." Kitty released Essie and sat back up. "Just be careful okay."

Essie nodded and joined Kitty at staring down the driveway. The main gates swung open and Glenn's car pulled up the drive. "Are you ready for her?" Essie asked giving Kitty's hand a squeeze.

Kitty took a deep breath. "Nope." The backdoor of the car opened and Lori stepped out her long brown hair flowing in the winter's breeze.

"Mom!" Carl cried from the top of the porch he ran to Lori nearly kicking Essie in the head in the process of running down the porch steps.

"Baby." Lori flung her get arms around her son. "God look at how much you've grown." Essie and Kitty stood up and made their way towards Lori.

Lori looked at the sisters. "I just want to say how sorry I am for how I acted." Essie and Kitty exchanged glances not knowing how to react.

Essie hugged Lori. "Water under the bridge." Essie smiled she believed everyone deserved a second chance. Kitty just gave Lori a nod.

"So I hear there's a baby about." Lori looked around excitedly. "Can I see it?"

Essie had the biggest smile on her face she loved showing off her boy. "Sure come on." Essie dragged Lori through the house and up into the playroom.

"I ain't doin it!" Daryl was trying to be firm. "Don't give me that look I ain't doin it."

"What's wrong?" Essie asked dragging Lori into the room.

"Me and Judy want daddy to play tea parties." Flora pouted.

"Go on babes." Essie played with the back of Daryl's neck. "Do it for your baby girl." Daryl huffed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine." He moaned taking a seat at the small plastic table. "But straight after I'm gonna do somethin manly." Daryl picked up the tiny pink tea cup in his large hand and Flora giggled. "I ain't wearin a hat." Daryl scowled pretending to drink tea from the cup.

"Aww." Lori giggled and rubbed Daryl's shoulders. "You're such a great dad. Essie's really lucky."

Daryl frowned and looked at Lori pulling his body forward away from her grip. "Just doin what I gotta do." Daryl mumbled.

Essie looked proud as she handed Davis to Lori. "Wow he's going to be handsome." Lori cooed at the boy. "He's a Dixon alright."

It had started raining so Kitty decided to catch up on her reading in the living room. Kitty wasn't buying Lori's change of heart, she'd never been big on forgiveness. Kitty stared at Merle who was sprawled out on one of the sofas. "What the hell you starin at girl?" Merle snarled.

"Do you think people change?" Kitty asked staring at Merle who'd now closed his eyes.

"Nah." Merle yawned and scratched his stomach. "People don't change they just get better at deceivin people."

Kitty looked shocked surely Merle believed people could change after all he was supposed to be a changed man. "But haven't you changed?" Kitty questioned.

Merle grunted and sat up. "Look I ain't changed I just know which side my breads buttered. I'd love nothin more than to smash your pretty boy boyfriends face in and then teach Mr Yo a lesson or two!" Merles voice was filled with malice. Kitty didn't know how to react to what Merle was telling her, she sat silently. "I'll tell ya somethin else that Grimes bitch ain't changed any. Now I don't care for the rest of ya but she lays one hand on my kin and I'll skin the bitch!" Merle laid back down and closed his eyes again. Kitty went to leave the room, she didn't want to be anywhere near Merle Dixon. "Hey sweet ass!" Merle called and Kitty turned to look at him. "At least I'm honest 'bout what I am I ain't gonna be stabbin you in the back." Kitty scowled and left the room.

As Kitty walked upstairs she passed Lori who gave her a small smile. Kitty caught Lori's eye and swore she saw a glimmer of pure hate in them.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**

**There will be some racial slur in this chapter because of Merle. **

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012 and 6747.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 29.**

Winter had set in the nights were colder and the days were shorter. Davis was coming up for five months old he was growing so fast and he was becoming the spiting image of Daryl apart from his eyes. Davis had heterochromia one eye was pure blue like his fathers and the other eye was a dazzling green like his mothers. Essie had started joining Daryl on short hunting trips again she felt that Davis would be safe with the group.

The woods were cold and Essie could see her breath swirl in front of her in the cold crisp air. Daryl moved silently through the woods Essie at his side. They moved perfectly together neither one of them needing to talk, they just instinctively knew what the other was thinking. A walker stumbled through the woods and Essie took aim with her bow and killed the beast, before she could retrieve her arrow Daryl had grabbed her waist pulling Essie's back tight into his body. "Nice shot darlin." Daryl's husky voice gave Essie goose bumps.

"Thanks I got taught by the master." Essie tilted her head back and Daryl kissed her. Another walker stumbled forward and Daryl raised his crossbow and sent his arrow cracking through its skull with ease. "I wonder why the walkers move more in the winter." Essie pondered. Every winter they'd have a vast amount of walker sightings around the woods and a few walkers even made it to the gates at the house.

"Maybe their just migrating." Daryl mused. "C'mon let's get dinner."

* * *

The living room of the group home was peaceful. A large roaring fire warmed the room and for that main reason most of the group had congregated in the warm comfortable room. Merle was sprawled out on the sofa opposite the fire. Judith and Flora were playing a game of checkers on a large white sheepskin rug; Maggie sat by the French doors reading a book and kept occasionally looking out in to the back garden where Rick was chopping fire wood. Carol was fixing clothes whilst sitting in a large plush arm chair she was watching Davis who was pulling himself up using the sofa trying to grab Merles sock that had a hole in it. Lori entered the room with T-Dogg.

"Essie and Daryl not back yet?" Lori asked looking at Carol.

Carol shook her head. "You know what that pair are like; time gets away with them when they go hunting." Carol looked at Davis who was now grabbing at Merle's sock and babbling at it. Merle opened one eye and wiggled his toe through the hole in the sock making Davis squeal in delight. "They shouldn't be long Davis will need feeding soon." Carol added.

Merle closed his eye again. "What's it to you anyways?" Merle grunted. Lori gave Merle a look of pure hate.

"My shower isn't working and I wanted Daryl to take a look at it." Lori snapped.

Merle let out a snort. "Bet ya do." Merle opened both of his eyes and glared at Lori. "Let me tell ya somethin girl there's only one woman's pipe work my baby brother wants to check out and it ain't yours." Merle smirked closing his eyes again.

Lori had gone red with anger and embarrassment. "You're a foul disgusting beast!" Lori yelled.

Flora looked up from her game of checkers. "Don't shout at my uncle Merle!" Flora frowned.

Lori glared at the small girl and Merle smiled. T-Dogg snorted and Merle's eyes snapped open. "Got somethin to say nigger?" Merle spat.

T-Dogg just shrugged. "Just thinking all we need in this place is another racist redneck." The comment from T-Dogg made Merle jump up from the sofa and he accidentally kicked Davis in the face.

Davis hit the floor and started howling in pain both Maggie and Carol ran to the small boy. Merle punched T-Dogg sending him slamming on to the hard oak wood floor. Merle sat on T-Doggs chest slamming his fist into his face.

"Rick quick!" Maggie yelled. Rick looked up and sprinted to the house.

More blows from Merle's massive fists hit T-Dogg. "Got somethin t' say boy?" Merle spat in T-Dogg's face and as Rick went to grab Merle the crazed redneck slammed his fist into Ricks face. Rick went flying hitting his head on the coffee table. Merle went to continue his assault on Rick but a small noise caught his ears. Flora had started crying Merle looked at her little face she looked scared. "You don't need ta be scared of ol' Merle baby girl." Merle went to comfort Flora and she moved away. Merle looked around at the group everyone was in shock and all the children were crying Merle huffed and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Kitty, Rick and T-Dogg were in a small spare room. T-Dogg sat in a chair holding a cold wet rag to his face whilst Rick sat on a bed letting Kitty stitch his head. "He needs to go." Kitty said firmly.

"I second that." T-Dogg groaned.

Rick frowned which made his stitches hurt. "It's not that simple." Rick knew Merle could be dangerous but Essie and Daryl wouldn't throw him out.

Kitty placed her hands on her hips. "For gods sake Rick think of the kids Judy and Flora are still scared and who's going to explain Davis's face to Essie and Daryl?"

Rick's forehead creased again and he sighed. "I'll talk to Daryl and Essie." Rick pulled himself off the bed and gave Kitty a small kiss and left the room this was not going to be a conversation Rick was going to enjoy.

Glenn was blissfully unaware of the events in the house he'd been on watch for most of the day. Glenn gave a small shiver as a sharp gust of wind blew past him. Glenn adjusted himself in his seat and picked up the binoculars. Essie and Daryl had appeared out of the woods both as dirty as each other. Glenn smiled the couple always seemed so happy in each others company their love seemed simple and pure. Essie must have said something funny because Daryl had thrown his head back and laughed Daryl had then tried to grab Essie but she'd moved faster than Daryl. _"She's always one step ahead."_ Glenn thought to himself. Daryl made another grab for Essie and held her by her waist he kissed her and pinned her to a tree Glenn felt himself blush a little he thought he'd leave the couple alone he didn't want to witness Daryl being intimate with his wife. Just as Glenn was about to lower his binoculars he spotted three walkers dragging themselves down the road Daryl and Essie were completely unaware of them they were too wrapped up in each other. Glenn raised his gun and shot one of the walkers Daryl and Essie jumped and turned to see two more walkers stumbling at them. Daryl loaded his crossbow and Essie grabbed an arrow and the other two walkers fell. Daryl then squinted in Glenn's direction. "Oh crap." Glenn muttered under his breath Daryl now knew Glenn had been watching them.

Essie and Daryl made their way to the gate and Glenn climbed down from his watch post to unlock the cast iron gate. "Get a good look short round?" Daryl said playfully. "Or do you wanna sit in our bedroom and watch?" Essie cackled and Glenn went bright red.

"I didn't..I was just...I..I." Glenn spluttered but neither one of the couple were interested. Essie had started running up the path and Daryl was chasing after her. Glenn removed his baseball cap and ran his hands through his hair they were acting like teenagers in love. Daryl caught Essie as she reached the door and started kissing her neck Glenn shook his head and climbed back up to his watch post.

Essie and Daryl moved into the house both of them passionately kissing each other. They were interrupted by Rick clearing his throat the couple looked at Rick. Daryl was holding Essie in a tight embrace he looked at Rick and knew something was wrong. "We need to talk." Rick said to the couple. The words made Essie bury her face into Daryl's chest she gave a small groan of frustration and annoyance.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 30.**

Rick looked at the dirty couple, dried mud and blood covered their clothes and Essie had twigs and leaves caught in her hair. "Merle attack both T-Dogg and myself today." Rick said bluntly to the couple. Daryl and Essie exchanged glances. "This is his last chance I can't have someone unstable in the group."

Daryl looked at Rick. "I'll talk t' him." Daryl went to walk away from Essie and she grabbed his hand.

"Daryl." Essie said softly. Daryl looked at his wife. "Remember there are three sides to the truth, my truth, your truth and then the actual truth." Daryl gave a small nod and walked up the stairs. Essie gave Rick a small smile and a shrug and went to check on her children.

Daryl knocked on Merle's door he didn't wait for an answer he just walked in. Merle laid on his bed his room was a complete mess. A mirror had been smashed; the curtains had been pulled down a chair laid broken on the floor. "Been redecoratin?" Daryl asked giving Merle a half grin.

"What do you want?" Merle snarled. Daryl started to get angry at his brothers attitude he looked at Merle who was still lying on his bed not even bothering to look in Daryl's direction.

"Rick and the others are talkin bout throwin ya out." Daryl replied angrily. As far as Daryl was concerned Merle owed him an apology and here Merle was acting like Daryl was the one in the wrong. "You can't go round causin fights we got enough people and geeks wantin to attack us we don't need to add you to that." Daryl's voice had become raised and angry for some reason Merle seemed to bring out a dark side out of Daryl.

"And you're gonna let em?" Merle asked nonchalantly. "Gonna take orders from that pig and his friends?" Merle's grey eyes flickered with hate. "You Rick's bitch boy? Ol' Merle comes second to your boyfriend." Merle rose from the bed and started moving towards Daryl a spiteful light shone from his eyes.

Daryl clenched his fists by his side. "I ain't no ones bitch." Daryl spat he knew he should leave but couldn't he wanted to try and get through to his older brother. "You're scarin the kids is that what ya want?"

Merle's body froze his eyes fell to the floor and his features softened slightly. Daryl thought he'd finally started to get through to Merle but then Merle's eyes snapped back to Daryl's face. "Ya think I care for you and ya little pond spawn!" Merle yelled. "I don't ya can all get eaten by freaks for all I care now get out before I beat ya." Daryl clenched his jaw he wanted to say something to show Merle how much he wanted him here and how much he meant to his family but he couldn't. Anger raced through Daryl's body he turned and left Merle's room slamming the door behind him.

Daryl stormed down the hallway he needed to get rid of his anger; he needed someone to take it out on. Daryl pushed past Maggie and Kitty as they walked down the corridor. "Well excuse me!" Maggie yelled at Daryl. The angry redneck ignored her.

Daryl threw open his bedroom door and slammed it shut. Essie had just come out of the shower she had a towel wrapped around her body and she looked at Daryl. Essie could see the anger running through him and she tilted her head to the side sympathetically. "Didn't go well?" Essie asked. "Davis is okay there's a tiny mark on his face but I think it was more shock than anything and Flora's fine I told her that Merle would never hurt her but I think you need to talk to her." Essie looked at Daryl he stood silently and perfectly still as if he was fighting something inside himself. "You okay babes?" Essie smiled.

Daryl just stared at her for a moment and the walked quickly over to Essie and grabbed her roughly he pulled her body to his and kissed her. The kiss was rough Essie could feel the anger in it she kissed him back wanting to take it all away. Daryl ripped the towel off Essie's body and threw her on to the bed. Essie watched her husband unbuckle his belt his eyes flashed with anger and lust. Daryl placed his hand under Essie's waist and flipped her onto her stomach Daryl didn't want to look at Essie's soft beautiful face he just wanted to get rid of his rage. Daryl knelt on the bed and used his knees to move Essie's legs wider apart he then lowered his body to Essie's and quickly entered her. Daryl thrust inside her his movements were rough and deep. Essie dug her nails into the bed beneath her she gave a small low moan as Daryl moved roughly and faster above her. Daryl gave a raspy groan and released himself into Essie he let his body fall on Essie's Daryl placed his head on her shoulder his warm breath panting in Essie's ear. "I'm sorry darlin." Daryl muttered pulling himself off Essie he felt disgusted in himself for acting like a wild animal with his wife.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Essie replied rolling over. "If I didn't want you to do it I wouldn't let you." Essie got off the bed to retrieve her towel. Daryl watched her biting his nails. "You tried your hardest but between your brother and my sister we don't have the easiest siblings to work with babes." Essie walked over to Daryl and kissed him tenderly. "We can't be held responsible for our brothers and sisters it's not fair." Daryl pulled Essie close to him and kissed her this time with passion and love.

* * *

That evening Rick, Kitty, T-Dogg Daryl and Essie stood on the front porch the wind had a bitter chill to it and Essie was sure her fingers were going to fall off any minute from frostbite; she snuggled into Daryl trying to steal his body heat.

"He isn't going to change." T-Dogg moaned.

Kitty looked at Essie and gave a small shrug. "T-Doggs right."

Essie placed her head on Daryl's chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "Look the way I see it is it's six of one and half a dozen of the other."

Rick gave a small smile. "You and your sayings where do you get them?" Rick looked at Essie as she looked up to the night skies. The stars seemed to reflect themselves in her eyes.

"Grammy Pearl." Essie answered looking back to Rick. "She always had a smart answer for me no matter what my mood was." Essie looked back to Kitty and T-Dogg. "I'm going to give a few home truths to all of you now so listen. T-Dogg you and Merle clash but you're just as racist as he is. Today you made a comment about my princess and let me tell you if either me or Daryl would have been in that room we would have both smacked you upside your head." T-Dogg looked at Essie as if he'd only just realised that Merle was protecting his family but he still had no time for the racist redneck. "And Kitty you and Merle have a lot in common except you use your words as weapons he uses his fist." Kitty stood her mouth wide open. "Rick you're just trying your hardest to please everyone but you can't please all people all the time."

T-Dogg looked at Essie he couldn't believe someone like her was telling people their faults. "And what's your faults then?" The large man barked. "Or are you perfect."

Essie cackled making her sound crazy. "No I know my faults and I admit them. I'm a dreamer, I don't think before I act and sometimes speak, I trust people and give second chances to easily sometimes, I act like a child and throw temper tantrums at stupid things and I also I keep my deepest thoughts and fears to myself and that can result in me pulling away from the people I love." The small group fell silent. Essie looked at T-Dogg. "The difference between you and me is that I hold myself accountable for my faults and the trouble they cause." Essie couldn't see Daryl's face but if she could she'd see a look of pure pride and love spread across it.

Rick looked up at the stars and then back to the group. "Merle stays." T-Dogg snorted and Kitty smiled deep down Kitty knew Essie's words were true Kitty just wasn't ready to admit she had any common ground with Merle Dixon.

"Right." Kitty sighed. "Night watch for me." Kitty picked up a rifle and kissed Rick. "I'll see you all in the morning." Kitty made her way up the path as the other four made their way back in the house.

T-Dogg and Rick climbed the stairs and Daryl pulled Essie back gently. "Hey darlin." Daryl's voice was barely a whisper. Essie looked at Daryl she was tired and just wanted to sleep. "What are my faults?" Daryl wanted to know all the problems Essie had with him.

Essie took Daryl's rough hands in hers and smiled. "You have none." She answered softly. Daryl squinted and huffed he didn't need her to bullshit him he wanted the truth. "Daryl any faults people find in you I can't see because I love you for them. I'm crazy for you and I can't see anything wrong with you." Daryl looked at Essie he knew when she was lying to him and this wasn't one of these times. "Please don't ever change." Essie kissed Daryl. "Now I need to sleep."

* * *

Kitty sat on watch staring off into the distance she started thinking about Essie and Merle and her mind started to wonder.

_"Kitty where are you?" Her father's voice echoed through the house. "Get down here now."_

_"Frank leave her alone." Kitty's mum piped up. "She's not well she's been sick."_

_"Shut up I didn't ask for your input." Kitty heard a sicken thud and she knew it was happening again. Kitty had just turned five and she knew fathers were supposed to love their children not beat them. Kitty hid under her bed she'd rather take her chances with the monsters under her bed than with her drunk father. Her mother was due to have another baby and but that didn't stop her father beating her mum. Kitty heard another thud and her mum cried out. Kitty closed her eyes tightly and covered her ears trying to block out the noise from down stairs. The whole house fell silent and the front door slammed shut Kitty pulled herself from under the bed she tiptoed downstairs making sure her father had left the house._

_Kitty gingerly pushed the living room door open her mother was laying huddled on the floor. "Mum." Kitty whispered. Kitty's mum looked at her daughter and a lump formed in Kitty's throat her beautiful mothers eye was swollen she had a large red mark on her cheek and blood trickled from her nose. Kitty ran to the bathroom and placed a washcloth in the basin filling it with cold water, she squeezed the excess water from the wash cloth and ran back to her mum and started wiping her bloody nose. "It's okay mummy." Kitty hugged her mum. Kitty knew it wasn't okay but her mum needed her to be strong and her baby brother or sister needed her to be strong to. At five years old Kitty had to become an adult and help look after her family._

Kitty was snapped out of her day dream a small heard of walkers crossing through the woods. One of the walkers stopped and smelt the air it then gave a sickly moan and carried on with the rest of the herd.


	31. Chapter 31

**I own no rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby and 6747**

* * *

**Chapter 31.**

The breakfast table was its normal noisy hustle and bustle. Flora and Judith were squabbling over who had the most food on their plates Carl was trying to explain to the girls both plates were identical. Rick and Daryl sat opposite each other going over ways to make the house safer. Davis sat on Daryl's lap playing with his father's breakfast placing small chunks of egg in his mouth and squealing at the texture of the food. Carol was busy cooking and cleaning, Glenn and Maggie were having a lovers quarrel and T-Dogg was leaning on the side listening to Daryl and Rick talking about the increasing amount of walkers in the woods.

Daryl looked down at Davis who had just shovelled a large lump of egg in his mouth. "Damn boy go easy." Daryl stuck his finger in Davis's mouth to pull some of the egg out. Daryl and Esiie had only started weaning Davis but he was taking to solids quickly. "You eat like your mama." Davis squealed in anger at his father for trying to take the food out of his mouth and in his temper swung his legs back kicking Daryl's knees.

Rick laughed. "And you have you dad's temper." Davis banged his tiny fists on the table his face started to turn red and his screams were ear piercing.

T-Dogg huffed loudly at the child's temper tantrum. "I'm going to relieve Kitty from watch." T-Dogg glared at Davis who was now screaming louder despite Daryl trying to comfort him. T-Dogg stormed out of the room.

"Whats all this noise mr?" Davis snapped his head to the doorway of the kitchen where Essie stood his crying lowered instantly. Davis held his arms out to Essie babbling. Essie picked up her boy and kissed his tiny face making Davis smile and giggle. "Is daddy being naughty?" Essie rubbed her nose against Davis's soft face.

Daryl smiled. Essie had a way with Dixon men he stood up and wrapped his arms around Essie's waist, Davis nestled between his parents. Flora pulled a face and ran to her dad's side she pulled on Daryl's pant leg. "Daddy me to." Flora gave a small whine. Daryl smiled and picked up Flora in one arm now both his children were safely cocooned between his and Essie's body. Flora gave Davis a kiss on the head and that tiny gesture made Daryl's heart melt he looked at his wife and children and gave a soft warm smile life was perfect.

Lori walked in to the room and ruffled Carl's hair her gaze was drawn to the Dixon family and Lori gave a warm sigh at the beautiful sight. "Hey Daryl." Lori kept her voice soft and low so not to disrupt the tender family moment.

Daryl didn't shift his gaze from Essie and his children. "What?" Daryl answered curtly he didn't want to be asked questions; he didn't want to be pulled away from this perfect moment in time.

Lori moved closer to Daryl and he gave a small grunt as she moved. Daryl felt she had moved to close to his family. "Could you take a look at my shower it's not working properly?" Lori's voice was sickly sweet as she tried to move closer to Daryl again.

Daryl gave a huff. "Why don't you just ask T-Dogg he's Mr fix it." Daryl nuzzled his face in to Essie's whilst Flora played with Daryl's goatee and Davis started pulling on Essie's raven curls.

"T-Doggs on watch today and I really need a warm shower." Lori pleaded.

Daryl rolled his eyes. Why couldn't more women be like his Essie she'd either fix the damn shower or just take cold showers. "Fine." Daryl huffed. "Let me get some tools." Daryl begrudgingly released his wife and placed Flora on the floor and went off to get the tools from the tool shed. Lori followed him.

Kitty slowly walked into the kitchen yawning she looked like a walker. Rick smiled at Kitty as he went to get her a plate of food. "Busy night?" Rick rubbed Kitty's shoulders as she yawned again.

"Lots of walkers." Kitty rubbed her eyes. "We're going to have to be careful." Kitty ate a few mouthfuls of food and stretched out in her chair she looked around at the table. "Has Merle been down yet?" She asked Rick.

"No I think he's laying low." Maggie answered playing with Glenn's hair.

Kitty stood up and loaded a plate with food. "I'll give him some food on my way to bed."

* * *

Daryl was standing in Lori's shower trying his best to fix the shower head it was almost as if someone had purposely broken it.

Lori smiled at Daryl as he cursed at the difficult shower head. Daryl gave the wrench one last tug and water spewed out of the shower covering Daryl in freezing cold water. "Fuck." Daryl yelled jumping out of the shower.

Daryl's wet shirt clung to his body showing his perfectly toned muscular body underneath. "Oh I'm sorry Daryl." Lori placed her hand over her mouth trying not to laugh. Daryl had just reacted to the water the same way a cat would if you chucked a bucked of water over it. "Here let me dry you off." Lori grabbed a towel and stated dabbing Daryl's wet torso. Lori pushed her body tight to Daryl's and he swiftly pulled himself away he wasn't sure what was happening but he didn't like it. Daryl snatched the towel from Lori's hand and left the bedroom. Confusion ran through Daryl's mind. "Crazy woman." Daryl muttered under his breath as his made his way down the corridor.

Daryl stormed past Kitty who had been on her way to Merles. Kitty watched Daryl disappear around the corner. Daryl Dixon doesn't walk Kitty thought. His movements fit his mood if he's happy he seems to strut around, when he's hunting he stalks, when he's angry Daryl will stomp around the place with his fist clenched tight knocking everyone and everything out of his way and when he's upset his movements are small and hunched he'll have his hands in his pockets and his head hung low. Yes Kitty thought Daryl Dixon moved in a lot of ways but he never just walked. Kitty moved further down the corridor to Merle's room. Merle had chosen to have the room next to Flora's bedroom which was also one door away from his brothers. It was lovingly referred to as Dixon row by the group as it was just a corridor filled with the Dixon family.

Kitty gave a small knock on Merle's door and when there was no reply she slowly pushed the door open. Kitty entered the room and Merle was on the bed laying on his side his handless arm under his head his other arm draped over his body. Merle must have kicked his blanket off in the night and now he lay in just a pair of joggers gently snoring. Kitty placed the food on the nightstand and found herself smiling. Merle seemed larger than life when he was awake he seemed unstoppable and scary but when he slept he seemed childlike and vulnerable. Kitty pulled the blanket over Merle and kissed him on the forehead the redneck gave a loud snort. Kitty left the room quickly hoping nobody had seen the small exchange of affection between them she still wasn't ready to let Merle get close to her.


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. All your reviews mean a lot.**

**I'm going to try and post a few chapters over the weekend because as from Monday I'm going to be away on holiday for ten days so there won't be updates sorry.**

**Thank you Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby and 6747.**

* * *

**Chapter 33.**

A walker dragged its limp body past the edge of the woods and Lori watched it from her bedroom window. Dusk was falling and it had become bitter cold. Lori stood for a while watching Rick take over watch from T-Dogg. Lori then looked back to the walker. There were two of them now lurching between the trees. Lori squinted at the grotesque figures as they lumbered in to the woods, she sighed and drew her curtains. Walking over to the wardrobe Lori pulled out a powder pink dress ready for tomorrow and smiled to herself if Rick didn't want her she'd find another man. A stronger, faster better man than Rick.

* * *

Kitty walked down the drive way with a thermos flask full of coffee in her hand. The gravel crunched under her feet and it seemed to echo around the grounds of the grand house. Kitty made the short climb up to Rick. "I got you coffee." Kitty snuggled her body into Ricks. "I could stay here with you if you like?" Kitty kissed Rick's jaw line and made her way to his neck.

Rick turned his head to Kitty and kissed her deeply. "I think if you stay here I won't be doing any watching."

Kitty chuckled and kissed Rick again. "Goodnight." Kitty made her way back into the house and walked up the stairs.

When Kitty got to her room she pulled back the curtains and lit a candle placing it in the window. Kitty then grabbed a pair of binoculars and started to keep watch over Rick. The amount of walkers about this winter was immense and Kitty wanted to make sure Rick was safe she didn't care if she had to stay up all night.

* * *

_Daryl walked into an old house. It seemed familiar to him and then he realised. This house was his childhood house. The greying wall paper the buzzing blinking light in the hallway that never got fixed the smell of stale alcohol Daryl remembered it all. Daryl moved to the living room where a television played to itself. The furniture in the room was mismatched and old not a lot else was in the stale musty room apart from a bookshelf that held a few stolen library books. Daryl looked at the dirty window rain hit the windowpane with such force it sounded like the glass may shatter at any moment. Daryl turned to leave and he saw a figure in the hallway it was Essie she had Davis in her arms and Flora stood by her side. "Dariln." Daryl's uncertain voice was husky and low._

_Essie stepped forward in an aggressive stride. "We're leaving you." Essie spat._

_Daryl's heart sank his world started to crumble and he felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "What?" Daryl watched Essie her green eyes were filled with disgust. Daryl had never seen her use that look on him before. "Why?" Daryl's voice croaked and his legs started to shake._

_Essie gave a small twisted smile. "You can't protect us." Essie's words may as well have been a knife because they cut Daryl deeply. "When was the last time you stop us getting hurt. You're nothing Dixon." Essie moved her face close to Daryl's he could feel her hot sweet breath on his cheek as she moved to his ear. "You were just someone to pass the time with. You're nothing more than my pet and you're lucky I kept you this long." Essie pulled her face away from his and started to walk towards the front door._

_"Darlin I love you." Daryl called. "I can change."_

_Essie gave a final turned and laughed it sounded harsh, almost like a dogs bark. "A man like you can't love and you can't teach an old dog new tricks. You're a worthless waste of space." Essie slammed the door shut._

Daryl woke panting heavily. Sweat had gathered in his hair line and a small bead trickled down his back. Daryl turned to Essie who was sprawled out on the bed. Essie never cuddled in bed unless she was scared or cold she liked her own space. If you would have asked Daryl years ago he'd have like not being tangled in a woman's body whilst trying to sleep but now he loved wrapping his arms around Essie before sleep stole him away from her. Essie gave a small snort and kicked off her covers whilst rolling on to her stomach. Daryl moved closer to Essie lifting her pyjama top slightly to reveal her scarred back he rubbed his thumb over the scaring and sighed. He never seemed to be there when she needed him. Davis's babbling made Daryl turn. The small boy was in a crib next to his side of the bed. Davis had pulled himself up using the bars of the crib and was now staring at Daryl his blue and green eyes looked alert and mischievous. Daryl left the bed and picked up his son. "You wanna wake up mama?" Daryl placed his nose on the top of Davis's head and he took a deep breath Daryl love the smell of his little boys hair. "C'mon then." Daryl placed Davis on the bed letting the boy crawl to Essie. Daryl climbed back on the bed and watched his son do the one thing no one in the household dared to. Wake a sleeping Essie.

Davis climbed over his mothers back pulling at her hair. Davis then worked his way to Essie's face and poked her in her closed eye. Essie gave a snort and Davis jumped the small boy looked at Daryl in a sate of pure shock and disbelief that such a noise had come from his mother. Daryl just laughed. It was Daryl's laughter that woke Essie she rubbed her face and looked at Davis. "Your pig gruntin scared our boy." Daryl chuckled from beside her. Essie rolled over and sat up placing Davis on her lap.

"I'm sorry baby." Essie played with Davis's hair. Essie then turned her attention to Daryl. "Morning handsome." Essie smiled and then squinted. Daryl was upset about something. Essie moved her hand to the back of Daryl's head and started stroking his hair. Daryl moved his head so it rested on Essie's shoulder he then burrowed his face into Essie's neck. Essie gave a giggle at the feel of Daryl's stubble rubbing against her neck. "I'm going on a run into town with Glenn today."

Daryl kissed Essie's neck. "Stay here." Daryl asked his voice almost pleading with her.

"I have to go. I promised Glenn." Essie replied. Daryl pulled away from Essie and took Davis from her lap. Daryl was now pouting like a small child. Essie got out of the bed and tied her hair up into a high ponytail. Daryl's eyes were instantly drawn to the scar that looped around her neck. _"Just another thing I couldn't protect her from." _Daryl thought as Essie disappeared through the bathroom door.

* * *

It was only just getting light when Glenn and Essie drove to the deserted town. "It's spooky around here just lately." Glenn shuddered. "Like a horror movie."

Essie jumped out of her Hummer grabbing her bow from the car and placing her quiver on her back. "Glenn we live in a horror film." Essie looked around. "So this surprise for Maggie it's very romantic." Essie smiled Glenn had told Essie how Maggie had said she missed Christmas it was her favourite time of year. So Glenn had decided that since it was winter that he'd throw Maggie a winter party. Glenn knew there were decorations in the attic he'd seen them on the first day they'd arrived when he'd gone to check out the large attic room. Glenn had asked Essie to help him because he thought she'd be great at helping him plan the surprise.

Glenn had the biggest smile on his face he picked up his backpack and chucked a bag to Essie. "Let's grab some presents." The couple started to silently move through the spooky streets.

The couple scoured the shops picking up toys, clothes and anything that could be used as gifts for friends and family. "I think that's it." Glenn smiled adjusting his bag on his back.

As the couple walked back towards the car Essie noticed a group of walkers stumbling around she frowned and turned to Glenn. "It's like there's more this year."

Glenn nodded. "Maybe they're on the hunt for food. When you think about it we've adapted to them now so they have less to eat." Glenn moved faster not wanting to draw attention to himself. "Crap." Glenn moaned. Essie looked in the direction of the Hummer to see four walkers falling over themselves around the car.

One of the disgusting creatures dragged its body across the hood of the car. "Yuk." Essie pulled a face of disgust. "The ugly shit is dirtying up my car." Essie fired an arrow killing the offending walker. One of the other walkers looked in their direction and gave a ghastly rattle and then released a horrid screech. The remaining walkers lurched towards them. "I'll take care of these three get to the car." Essie instructed Glenn. Essie took down another walker as Glenn bolted towards the car. One of the walkers reached out for Glenn it's rotting hand close to the Korean man's shoulder but Essie's arrows hit the geek right through the back of the head. Glenn jumped in the car and looked up Essie was so busy taking care of the last walker she didn't notice a small herd coming up behind her. Glenn sped towards Essie honking the horn Essie turned and saw the herd. "Crap." Essie muttered she ran towards Glenn. Essie pulled open the door and jumped in.

Glenn sped off hitting a few walkers sending them flying in the air like rag dolls. "That was close." Glenn took a deep breath. "We can't go back there until they move on." Glenn looked at Essie she had leant right back in the seat and had her eyes closed. "Essie?" Glenn said sharply.

Essie opened her eyes and looked at Glenn. It had been so long since she'd been in a situation like that she'd forgotten what it felt like. The adrenaline rush was amazing but this time the come down was worse than she remembered. Essie thought about her family and how they'd feel if she'd died today. A knot of guilt pulled in her stomach. "We best tell the group." Essie gave a smile her body was shaking slightly. "At least we still have our gifts." Essie grinned. Glenn smiled. _"Little Miss cup half full."_ he thought to himself whilst hurtling towards home.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks piratejessieswaby, 6747 andEmberka-2012 all your reviews really make me work harder at my chapters.**

**This may be the last chapter until I get back from my holiday I may post one tomorrow if I finish it in time but if I don't then I will update as soon as I'm home.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 33.**

Daryl was sat in a large arm chair in the living room. He'd purposely placed it facing the living room door so he could watch and wait for Essie. Daryl felt his wife was taking to long and he was starting to worry. Fear and anger started to flood Daryl's body and his temper had started rising. For that reason no one had bothered speaking to Daryl for the last few hours because any questions would get the same response. A few grunts from Daryl or one of his cutting insults.

Lori waltzed into the room in a beautiful powder pink dress it clung perfectly to her body showing off every curve the woman had. T-Dogg gave a small wolf whistle and Carl smiled at his mother. "Mom you look really pretty." It had been a long time since Carl had seen his mother dressed up.

T-Dogg's eyes were glued to Lori. "What's the occasion?" T-Dogg enquired. "Not that I'm complaining." He quickly added.

Lori grinned and gave a twirl. "Just felt like making an effort." Lori moved in front of Daryl blocking his view of the door and Daryl gave a large grunt. "What do you think?" Lori asked Daryl.

Daryl gave another grunt he was annoyed by Lori's vanity and need for attention. "I think you ain't made of glass." Daryl snapped tilting his head to look past Lori at the sounds of footsteps making their way towards them.

Essie and Glenn entered the warm cosy living room. Essie's top was dirty her jeans had a hole in the knee and dirt was smeared across her face. Daryl shot up from the seat and pushed past Lori he grabbed Essie's face between his rough hands and kissed her passionately. Lori looked confused and disheartened she'd spent hours preening herself to get Daryl's attention and then Essie walked in looking like she'd just been dragged through a hedge and Daryl just threw himself at her.

Essie slowly stared deeply in to Daryl's perfect blue eyes. "Well hello to you to babes." Essie looked around the living room. "We need to speak to Rick." Essie said letting her body melt in to Daryl's warm embrace. "The town is full of walkers." Lori's ears pricked up at the news and Essie pushed her body closer to Daryl's being closer to him made her fell safe.

"They seem to be spreading everywhere." Glenn added placing his backpack down on the floor bottles clinked together inside.

Daryl released Essie from his tight hug and she moved to Daryl's side. "Foods gettin scarce for em." Daryl replied. "We gotta be more careful." Daryl looked at Essie. "Maybe I'll suggest puttin two people on lookout duty." Daryl walked out of the room to find Rick followed by Essie and Glenn.

The three of them found Rick in the playroom. Rick was sat around the plastic tea table with Flora, Judith and Kitty. The girls had even managed to get Rick to wear a pink bonnet. Daryl and Glenn both gave a stifled laugh at their fearless leader. Rick looked up and gave a huge smile he wasn't embarrassed Rick was just happy to be spending time with his family. "Won't you join us?" Rick raised his tiny pink tea cup.

"I'm good thanks." Daryl gave a smirk then he looked at Flora and then remembered why they'd come to find Rick. To make sure the group stayed safe. "Walkers are herdin."

Rick looked at Daryl with a glint of fear in his eyes. "We need to put more people on lookout and come up with a clear escape plan just in case the worse comes to the worse." Rick stood up and removed his hat. "Gather the group we need to sort this out."

* * *

The group sat at the dining table as they always did for group meetings. Rick sat at the head of the table with Daryl sitting on his right hand side and Kitty on his left. Essie had taken her place next to Daryl and Lori watched Essie play with Daryl's hand that was firmly placed palm down on the table. Daryl gave Essie the warmest look one human could give another and wrapped his arm around her.

Rick stood up and the group fell silent. "From now on we have two on watch duty and everyone takes part." Rick looked around and the whole group nodded in agreement. "If at any point we have a walker issue then we gather the kids and we all head to the farm."

"What if the farm ain't safe?" Merle questioned. The redneck was rocking on the back legs of his chair watching Lori stare at Daryl.

"Well then we go to Greenville." Rick added looking towards Merle. "Who wants to take first watch?" Rick asked looking around the group before Merle could raise anymore questions.

"I will." Essie offered.

Daryl looked up at Rick. "I'll keep watch with her." Rick gave a small nod and T-Dogg scoffed. "What?" Daryl snapped.

T-Dogg looked at the couple. "Are you two actually going to keep watch or are you going to be watching each other?" T-Dogg asked wryly.

Daryl shot T-Dogg a look of annoyance. "The amount of time we've saved your damn ass you betta trust us by now." Daryl was staring to get pissed off with T-Dogg's attitude. T-Dogg just huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Okay Daryl and Essie you better go get ready." Rick said quickly before anymore squabbles broke out. Daryl and Essie left the room and the rest of the group went their own way.

* * *

Essie and Daryl had returned to their room to change in to warmer clothes. Daryl pulled on his angel wing jacket and watched Essie fuss over their son. Essie picked up Davis and he started pulling at Essie's hair. "I'm going to take this little monster to Carol." Essie moved Davis forward so Daryl could say goodnight to his son.

Daryl dipped his head down and kissed Davis's head. "Night monster." Daryl whispered as Davis made a grab for Daryl's goatee. Essie left the room to take Davis to Carol's room for the night and Daryl started to get everything ready for the night watch.

Daryl heard a small knock from the bedroom door. "Yeah." Daryl called out gruffly. The door opened and Lori stood in the doorway in a small white silk nightdress. Daryl looked Lori up and down as she stood holding a small picnic hamper. "You should put somethin else on or ya gonna get a cold." Daryl muttered turning away from Lori to pick up Essie's black faux fur coat. Daryl played with the soft fur between his rough fingers. Daryl smiled at the thought of the reward Essie had given him for bringing the coat home. "Ya want somethin?" Daryl turned to face Lori. He was frustrated that the woman was still standing in his room.

Lori held the hamper in one hand whilst pushing her long brown hair behind her ear with her free hand she fluttered her eyelashes at Daryl. "I brought you this it's picnic hamper of food and there's some coffee in there to so you don't go hungry or thirsty tonight." Lori moved her body closer to Daryl's and he pulled away grabbing the basket off her.

"Thanks." Daryl had the hamper in one hand and Essie's coat in the other when Lori pounced on him. Lori crushed her lips against his grabbing roughly at his hair. She tried to jam her tongue into his tightly closed mouth. Daryl dropped the hamper and the coat in shock and confusion he didn't like Lori's lips pressed on his, he didn't like her smell and he didn't want her in his personal space. Daryl pushed Lori off of him. Lori hit the floor falling on her butt and Daryl looked up to see Essie standing in the doorway. "Darlin." Daryl moved towards Essie. "It ain't what ya think." Essie looked at Lori and walked away down the dimly lit corridor. Daryl climbed over Lori and chased Essie down the corridor his heart was beating erratically and his legs seemed to be working against him making his movements slow and jerky. He prayed that Essie would believe him.


	34. Chapter 34

**Well hello everyone I hope you're all well. I had a lovely holiday. :)**

**I just wanted to start with a small rant I received a very rude review from a guest. Apparently I've **_**"degraded"**_** women and **_**"You may as well label this story Alternate Universe because not a single character is written appropriately, least of all Lori."**_** Also they told me **_**"Probably one of the worst fan fictions I have read, and that's saying a lot considering I have been reading fan fiction for 13 years." **_**So I've decided to just address this so anyone else who has a issue like these doesn't bother leaving rude reviews.**

**1. First I'm going to answer the Lori thing and the character issue in one go. Whoever left this review is obviously a Lori fan guess what I am to. I don't hate her I think she's a great character played by a talented actress but if you look at her character REALLY look at it. She's needy she needs to be protected. Rick "dies" she moves to Shane because he can protect both her and Carl. Rick returns and she takes her husband back. I don't think it has anything to do with love in my view (in one episode she's moaning to a friend about Rick and her friend basically asks if she still loves Rick, Lori goes silent it's obvious she's about to say no then Shane pulls up to tell her Ricks been shot.) It's because she can see Rick is going to be the Alpha dog and is more able to protect her than Shane is. So what's unbelievable about the fact that if she had no man to protect her she'd find another Daryl would be a viable option. He's smart, strong and just as good as Rick. Lori is also a manipulative woman through the whole of season two she's seen whispering in Rick's ear goading him to get rid of Shane at the same time she tells Shane to stay on the farm. The woman lives for conflict. Also I feel I portray certain characters well Merle for example. From what we saw of him in the first season he was only at camp for Daryl he didn't seem to care for the rest of the group and it's that same in this story. I've never once written that he's reformed character or that he is a good decent man but he's not evil either. I've written him as Merle he's only there for his family. Most of the Fan Fiction I read make out Merle is either good or evil no in-between. It's all about how you view a character is how you write them and you can't berate someone for their views. Also show me one story where someone doesn't change characters slightly to fit their stories.**

**2. Degrading women. Well that's stupid. Would it have been degrading to a man if I made Merle or T-Dogg make a pass at Essie? Also Miss or Mr guest look back a few chapters you obviously didn't think it was degrading that Rick tried to make a move on Kitty whilst he was with Lori. Double standards!**

**3. My final part of this rant. You don't like it why read 33 chapters stupid. When I don't like a story I stop reading it and I don't leave rude anonymous comments I only leave positive comments because if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all. I'm also thinking that since you've taken the time to read this then you must have read my first story. It's about 50ish chapters long don't quote me on that it's just a rough guess. So you've sat through, let's call it 80 chapters before deciding you didn't like my story. For someone who's been reading fan fiction for 13 years that's a dumb move! I think you enjoyed the story until I made Lori look bad. Also imagine how someone weaker than me might take your comments a rude nasty comment may knock someone's confidence and make them stop writing. I urge all reviewers only leave positive comments or constructive criticism because you don't know how people will react to your words! What you're doing by spouting hateful words is a form of bullying again if you don't have something nice to say then jog on buddy!**

**I love my reviewers and I always listen to their ideas. Also I take constructive criticism well as in one of my other story's a reviewer told me where I was going wrong and helped me fix it. But if you're going to just really rip the shit out of me and my story don't bother reviewing because I have a lovely group who give me great lovely reviews and I adore them. Thanks! **

**Sorry to all the other readers and reviewers who had to read all that I just hate rudeness there's no need for it.**

* * *

**Chapter 34.**

Essie stood on the top of the watch tower in just a pair of jeans and a thin long sleeved sweater. The wind was freezing her to the very core and she gave a shiver. Essie heard the crunching of gravel behind her and knew it was Daryl. His footsteps were rushed and urgent. Essie heard Daryl climbing towards her his breathing was heavier than usual then she felt him standing behind her but she didn't turn to face him. She just stood silently the cold night air making her breath swirl out in front of her.

"She kissed me." Daryl said quietly he wanted Essie to turn around so he could see her face, he started biting his nails waiting for a response but Essie just stood silently. "I pushed her away." Daryl grabbed Essie's shoulder roughly her body was stone cold.

Essie turned to face Daryl her warm eyes lovingly shone at him. "I know I saw it all." Essie entangled her cold hand in Daryl's. "But I had to make a choice either beat the shit out of her or walk away." Daryl moved his hands away from Essie he pulled his jacket off and placed it around Essie's shoulders. "Fighting with her isn't going to change what she did but I will be having a word with her tomorrow." Essie added angrily. "No one touches my husband."

Daryl nodded and held Essie tightly he knew he'd react in the same manner if another man touched his wife. "Right let's start watch." Daryl said gruffly he'd just realised that he didn't have his crossbow with him when Essie handed it to him. "That's my girl." Daryl kissed her. "Where would I be without ya huh?"

Lori watched the couple from her bedroom window and she wrapped her arms around her body. Lori felt angry and alone she'd been rejected by Rick and now Daryl had rejected her. All she wanted was to be loved and protected. If Shane was still alive things would have been different she thought to herself. Shane would have looked after her not deserted her. Lori drew her curtains and climbed into bed.

* * *

Daryl stood silently and as still as stone on top of the watch tower. He was starting to get cold Essie still had his jacket on but he wasn't about to take it off her and let his wife freeze. A walker made its way to the gate a sniffed at the air. It growled like a rabid dog and started shaking the gates. Daryl picked up his crossbow and there was a sickening thud as the beast hit the floor.

The night continued the same a few stray walkers would stumble around and if they got too close Daryl or Essie would put them down. There had been an uncomfortable silence for a while. "Do ya want me to speak to Rick?" Daryl asked quickly. He wanted to make this uneasiness between them better.

Essie moved to Daryl's side. "No I'll have a chat with Lori." Essie placed her hand in Daryl's. "Just a nice quite chat." Essie said firmly she gave Daryl's hand a reassuring squeeze the last thing the group needed was more fighting.

* * *

The morning sun didn't bring a lot of warmth with it. Rick came to check on Daryl and Essie. "How did it go?" Rick asked.

Daryl climbed down the ladder jumping down the last three steps. "Few visitors." Daryl nodded towards the gate where the rotting bodies of four walkers laid in a heap.

"We'll burn these." Rick looked at Daryl.

Daryl squinted at the dead bodies. "I'll make a start on a fire." Daryl was just about to turn and ask Essie to help when he noticed she'd gone. Daryl looked around in disbelief Essie hadn't even made a sound walking on the gravel.

Essie found Lori in the kitchen alone she'd been preparing breakfast. "We need to talk." Essie said firmly folding her arms across her chest.

Lori wouldn't look Essie in the eye. "I'm sorry." Lori muttered. "I just thought..."

Essie cut Lori off mid sentence. "You thought wrong." She snapped. Essie tried to calm herself she knew Lori wasn't much of a fighter. "It's just a friendly warning you don't come near Daryl or my family again understand."

Lori glared at Essie. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Lori planted her hands on her hips. "I only came after Daryl because he deserves better than you."

Essie temper started to flare up. "You know what Lori?" Essie moved closer to her Lori's eyes were glowing wildly. "People think you're some sort of soft touch some nice woman. Well I've got your number. You spent the whole time at the farm whispering in Rick's ear to get rid of Shane then you'd go back to Shane and make him think he'd have a chance at being with you." Essie balled her fist by her side. "You want Rick back so you went after Daryl to make it happen. You thought it would make Rick jealous." Essie turned and went to leave the room. "Why don't you start learning to protect yourself and stop letting the men look after you." Essie left the room and saw Daryl by the weapons closet placing his crossbow and Essie's bow away. Essie gave a whistle to her husband.

Daryl turned to see Essie moving quickly towards him passion burning deeply in her eyes. Essie jumped up on Daryl placing her legs around his waist and kissed him. She placed her finger in his hair pushing his face closer to hers. Daryl stumbled back in to the weapon closet Essie pulled her body off Daryl's and pulled the door shut. The weapon closet was a small room and any form of movement was going to be hard. Unloaded guns poked and prodded the couple's bodies. Daryl kissed Essie and unbuckled his pants he then unbuckled Essie's jeans and pulled away her panties. Daryl entered her quickly and kissed her Essie groaned in Daryl's mouth, her husband's sweaty dirty face then moved to her neck. Daryl's stubble grated against her neck as he gave short hard thrusts inside her. Daryl sucked at Essie's neck and Essie felt her body starting to become overrun with that amazing feeling of pleasure and ecstasy. Every movement Daryl made pushed her closer to the edge. Essie's body twitched and Daryl's breathing became heavy both of them released an animal groan and they finished together.

Daryl buckled his belt up and pulled up Essie's jeans. "So." Daryl's lips were close to Essie's ear his hot breath felt warm against her. "What were you and Glenn doin in town?" Daryl asked whilst buckling up Essie's belt.

Essie had almost forgotten about Glenn's surprise for Maggie. "You'll have to wait and see." Essie giggled and leant back against the door Daryl placed his body firmly against hers.

"Ain't nice keeping secrets." Daryl muttered gruffly.

Daryl moved in for a kiss and the door was pulled open. Essie fell back and hit the floor Daryl fell on top of her. The couple laid on the floor their limbs tangled in one another's. Essie cackled and tilted her head back to see Merle standing directly above them. Merle had a grin across his face and a twinkle in his eye. "Well checkin out my baby brother's weapon hey." Merle snorted. Daryl's face started to go red and he scowled at Merle. Essie broke in to a fit of laughter and hid her face in Daryl's chest.

Daryl pulled himself off the floor and helped Essie up. "Ain't you got nothin better to do than pester me." Daryl scowled at Merle.

Merle smirked at his brother as Essie placed buried her face in Daryl's shoulder so she didn't have to look at the older Dixon she could feel her cheeks burning.

Merle snorted. "Relax don't go bitin my head off I'm just comin to get my rifle I'm on duty with that sweet ass blonde. Ya think she'll give ol' Merle some sugar?" Merle gave a dirty smirk and Daryl shook his head.

"You leave Andrea alone you hear?" Daryl didn't know what Rick was thinking letting Merle have watch duty with Andrea.

"Relax Daryl." Andrea's voice came from behind him. "If your brother tries anything my aim may be a little off and make Merle a Meryl." Daryl laughed Andrea was one tough cookie.

Merle gave another snort. "Fuckin rug muncher!" He spat. Merle grabbed his riffle and stormed out of the house. Andrea gave her head a small shake wondering how she drew the short straw.

* * *

The afternoon brought a slight frost with it and Daryl and Rick sat in the backyard working on gutting a deer.

Every now and again a gunshot would be heard. Daryl twisted his head in the direction of the sound. "All this noise is just gonna bring more." Daryl looked back to Rick the man was concentrating on the job at hand.

Rick gave a heavy sigh. "I know but there's no other way unless you and Essie do all the look out shifts and that's no possible." Rick wiped his brow it may have been cold but the gutting of the large animal was keeping both men warm.

Carol came out with drinks for each man. "T-Dogg and Glenn are about to swap shifts." Carol handed Rick his drink. "They're going to burn all the bodies first." Rick gave Carol a small nod.

"Thank you." Rick smiled at the small kind woman.

T-Dogg and Glenn started pulling the dead bodies in through the gates whilst Andrea and Merle kept watch over them. "One left." T-Dogg gave Glenn a friendly pat on the back. "I'll get it."

Glenn smiled. "Are you sure?" Glenn asked taking a drink of water.

T-Dogg looked back at the lone dead walker. "Yeah man it's only a small one." T-Dogg ran over to the body and he couldn't help but feel slightly sick. The walker was a child probably no more than nine years old. T-Dogg shook his head. "No ones safe." He muttered bending down to pick up the body but as he did the walkers eyes snapped open and it grabbed T-Doggs arm tightly. The walker dug its decaying claw like nails into T-Dogg's skin. T-Dogg yelled out as it tried to bite him Merle laughed from the watch tower and Andrea took aim landing a bullet through its brain. T-Dogg fell to the floor panting.

Glenn ran to him. "Did you get bit?" Glenn asked fear filling his voice.

T-Dogg wiped his brow. "Nah nah I'm good." As T-Dogg stood up he could hear Merle's braying laughter.

"What's up boy can't handle a kid?" Merle mocked the man.

T-Dogg pulled the dead body in for burning and locked up the gate. He looked up at Merle with hate in his eyes. "Shut your cracker ass up." Whilst Merle and Andrea climbed down from the watch tower T-Dogg pulled back the sleeve of his shirt to reveal a large deep scratch mark.

"You okay?" Andrea asked giving the man one of her warm genuine smiles.

T-Dogg quickly pulled his sleeve back down. "Yeah I'm good." T-Dogg picked up his gun. "Just a little shocked." T-Dogg joined Glenn on watch. _"Maybe I'll be okay."_ T-Dogg thought to himself cradling his scratched arm.

* * *

**I'm really sorry to all my readers who had to wade through that rant. I'm just so annoyed at reading stories and people leaving hurtful comments to writer (especially when they don't write themselves.) I was reading a story the other week and a "Guest" wrote "Learn to use grammar loser!" now I was enjoying the story and yes the spelling and stuff was a bit off but I suffer with dyslexia so I understand the struggle in writing sometimes. The author took down the story how is it fair they get bullied? If you don't like it don't read it or say it nicely like the "guest" could have said "I like the story but keep an eye on your grammar." Please please remember think before you comment!**

**And advice for any writers who get nasty comments delete them and ignore them there's always one or two people who want you to feel as shit as they do. Don't listen! Xoxo**


	35. Chapter 35

**Special thanks to 6747, piratejessieswaby and Emberka-2012 for your reviews.**

**A small note if any of you are Avengers fans I've got a TWD and Avengers crossover going on called Down the rabbit hole. My friend Rhiannon went out and brought me TWD comics and I'm hooked so I've decided to mix the comics and TV show together in the crossover.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 35.**

Daryl woke up his whole body ached, his throat was tight, he had the shivers but he was also running a temperature. In short Daryl Dixon felt like death.

Daryl had attempted to leave his bed twice. The first attempt had been thwarted by Essie who felt it was her fault he was ill because he'd spent the previous night in the freezing cold whilst she had his jacket. The second time he'd tried to get up and his own body had turned against him, his legs gave way causing his body to fall back on the bed in a heap. After the two attempts Daryl had thought that any attempt to escape the bedroom would be futile. So he laid on the bed his wheezy chest rattling and his blocked nose causing him to have violent coughing fits.

Essie opened the bedroom door and listened to her husbands breathing it was shallow and raspy. Essie moved slowly and quietly so not to disturb Daryl from his sleep. Daryl gave a small moan and Essie jumped the noise reminded her of a walker. "Daryl." Essie whispered. Daryl gave a small croaky grunt and Essie moved to his side she placed her palm on his forehead he was burning up. Essie went to the bathroom and returned with a cold damp wash cloth she placed it on his brow in an attempt to cool him down. Daryl's eyes opened and Essie looked at him. Daryl's usual bright blue eyes were now blood shot and puffy. "I'm going hunting today." Essie whispered whilst ringing out the rag in to an empty bowl.

Daryl wheezed and tried to pull his body up but failed miserably and he slumped back into the bed. "No you ain't." Daryl replied weakly. "It ain't safe." Essie had never been hunting alone before and Daryl didn't like the idea it wasn't safe.

Essie placed the cloth back on his forehead. "I'll be safe you know I will. You know as well as I do that deer you caught isn't going to last and we don't know how long you're going to be ill for." Daryl coughed and Essie kissed his clammy cheek. "Kitty's going to keep an eye on you and Maggie's babysitting." Daryl just closed his eyes he was to weak to start an argument he wasn't going to win. Essie placed he lips to Daryl's ear. "Get well babes. Love you." Daryl gave a weak nod and smile and Essie slipped out of the room.

As Essie was collecting her bow T-Dogg was placing his gun back in the weapons room. Essie gave him a small smile. "You okay?" Essie asked. She noticed T-Dogg seemed different this morning he was acting twitchy and nervous.

T-Dogg looked anxiously at Essie. "Yeah I'm good just tired it was a busy night." T-Dogg gave Essie a polite smile and went upstairs. T-Dogg knew he should tell the group about his arm but he remembered how Daryl had acted when Jim got bit back at the quarry. Daryl was ready to pickaxe Jim straight through the head and T-Dogg knew Merle would gladly stick a bullet through his head. T-Dogg rubbed his face and decided he'd take care of this situation himself.

* * *

Essie wasn't having any luck hunting the woods seemed eerily quiet it was almost as if the animals knew something she didn't. Essie had taken down two walkers with ease but there was nothing else stirring in the wood. She looked up at the sky and frowned she needed to start thinking about making her way home, in a few hours it would be dark and she knew she'd never survive a night in the woods alone. Essie moved carefully down a small embankment that led to the river. It was a river her and Daryl always came to when they went hunting together. Essie looked into the clear river she couldn't even see any fish swimming about, it looked like she'd be heading back to camp empty handed. Something glistened in the sunlight and it caught Essie's eye. Something was lying in the grass on the bank of the river. Essie moved towards the object she bent down and noticed it was a small loop of wire. Someone had made a snare to try and catch animals. Essie stood up and looked around for any other signs of the person who had laid the snare. She noticed a few footprints moving towards the opposite side of the river Essie followed the tracks. Essie was so engrossed in following the footprints that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Essie slipped on a wet rock and fell backwards hitting her head on the rocks beneath her. Essie laid on her back in shallow water blood seeped from her head and swirled in the clear water beneath her. Essie was unconscious and alone. A bush started rustling just behind her unconscious body.

* * *

Kitty had gone to check on Daryl she'd been back and forth all afternoon too the ill redneck. Daryl was sitting up in bed his face was pale and clammy. "I've brought you soup." Kitty placed the soup on Daryl's nightstand and felt his forehead he was burning up. Kitty frowned. "I've got some antibiotics in my medical supplies they should sort you out." Kitty placed the bowl of soup on Daryl's lap. "I'll go fetch them."

"Thanks." Daryl croaked he took a small spoonful of soup his throat was dry and sore nothing seemed to be helping he just wanted to sleep. Kitty left the room to fetch the antibiotics and Daryl continued trying to eat his soup.

Kitty walked in to her room and bent down under her bed pulling out her medical kit she placed it on the bed and flipped it open. Kitty looked through the box and frowned someone had been in her box and taken her amoxicillin, doxycycline and they even taken her last box of aspirin. Kitty started to wonder who in the house would steal medication from the medical box. Kitty's mind instantly thought of the house drug addict Merle Dixon. Kitty huffed and left her room to search for Merle and her missing drugs.


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own any right to the walking dead.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Thanks to piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012 and 6747.**

**6747 you're right again it is T-Dogg. You're always one step ahead of me I wonder if you'll guess who has Essie. :)**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 36.**

Kitty knocked on Merle's door with force. "I ain't in there." Merle answered from behind the small brunette.

Kitty turned to face him. Merle stood towering over Kitty he always wore the same look of annoyance when ever Kitty was around him. "Have you been in my medical box?" Kitty asked quickly looking in Merle's grey eyes checking out his pupils.

Merle snorted. "No I ain't and I don't like ya pointin fingers." Merle snarled pushing Kitty away from his door.

Kitty grabbed Merle's arm and Merle tensed his giant arm in anger. "Well someone did!" Kitty snapped back. "And you have to admit you're the prime suspect." Kitty wasn't going to let Merle intimidate her.

Merle pulled his arm free from Kitty's grip and gave her a hard shove. "Well it ain't me." Merle walked in to his room slamming the door causing the pictures on the walls to shake. Kitty huffed and decided a house meeting was needed.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table apart from Daryl who was still to sick to leave his room. Rick yawned and looked around. "Someone has stolen some medicine from the medical box. Now that's for house use and it's not easy to come by." Rick gave a small cough he felt his throat tighten. "Glenn and Kitty spent hours searching fro that stuff." Rick's voice was hoarse.

Kitty gave Rick some water. "This flu looks like it's going to do the rounds so we need that medicine." The group just stated at one another no one admitting to the crime. Kitty gave a sigh. "Fine but whoever took it will be sorry when they get sick." Kitty gave a hasty look at Merle. "As for the children we should keep them away from anyone who gets ill."

Rick nodded. "That's agreed." Rick looked over at T-Dogg who was sweating and shaking. "Looks like both of us are unlucky huh." Rick coughed and shuddered.

T-Dogg looked panicked at Rick. "What?" He spluttered.

"We've both caught Daryl's flu." Rick drank his glass of water trying to soothe his aching throat.

T-Dogg gave a small sigh of relief. For a moment he thought he'd been caught. "Uh yeah I think I might just head to bed." T-Dogg slowly rose from his chair and pulled his body out of the kitchen. Kitty watched T-Dogg leave she couldn't help thinking there was something more to T-Dogg's ailment but she was distracted by Carol.

"Has anyone seen Essie?" The small woman asked. "She went hunting this morning and hasn't returned."

Kitty looked outside the light was fading fast. "She went on her own?" Kitty looked at Carol.

Carol gave a small nod. "We needed food and we didn't know how long Daryl would be laid up for. She insisted she'd be okay."

Merle released a large huff and stood up. "You just let her? She ain't a proper hunter." Merle walked around the table towards the door. "I'll go find her she's probably broken her leg y'know how clumsy she is."

Rick stood up and swayed a little. "Not on your own." Rick said firmly.

Merle glared at Rick. "And who else am I takin?" Merle snarled. "Half you are sick and the others are out on watch and I'm certainly not takin Doctor doofus with me." Merle nodded in Kitty's direction.

"Charming." Kitty mumbled. Kitty moved closer to Rick to steady the swaying man. "Let him go by himself." Kitty sat Rick back down. "It's the best option for us all."

Merle walked towards the door and stopped he leant on the doorway and looked at Rick. "Ya know what you and that nigger got seems a lot like the start of you turnin in to a geek." Merle gave a sick twisted smile. "Ya know what. I hope it is cause I'll be first in line to put a bullet through both ya heads. Then ol' Merle will be top dog." Merle left the room and Rick gave an exhausted sigh.

Kitty played with Rick's hair. "You know." Kitty said cautiously. "Merle is right this flu is a bit like the start of turning." Ricks blue eyes looked up at Kitty he gave a cough and a sniff. "Let's get you to bed." Kitty helped Rick out of his chair and shepherded him towards the door.

* * *

Merle walked through the woods with his riffle strewn over his shoulder he wore his blade on his missing hand. Merle had easily picked up Essie's tracks and he'd quickly reached the embankment that led to the river. He looked down and saw two walkers, they were bent over something lying in the shallow waters of the river. Merle squinted as he saw blood in the water he couldn't see what the walkers were fighting over but whatever they were making a meal of had them completely engrossed. Merle aimed his riffle and a bullet hit one of the walkers through the back of the skull it fell face down in the river. The other walker looked up at Merle and it let out a sickening raspy growl and it swayed towards him. Merle placed his rifle back over his shoulder and jumped down the embankment he ran at the walker swinging his bladed arm back decapitating the walker in one swoop. The head flew through the air and rolled on the ground Merle strutted over to the head it's eyes and mouth still moving, Merle ran his blade right into its brain.

It was then he noticed Essie's footprints and walked over to the river where a shredded rabbit floated around and Merle breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't Essie. Merle noticed that Essie's tracks had ended just at the edge of the river but he also picked up on another two sets of separate footprints. A glistening object in the river caught Merle's eye and he stooped down to investigate. Lying just under a rock was a ring. Merle would know the emerald heart shaped ring anywhere it belonged to Essie. Merle also knew Essie would lose her hand before she lost the ring his brother had given her. He started to worry for the first time since he started his search. Merle quickly moved out of the river and started to follow the new set of tracks but the sunlight had completely gone now and Merle knew trying to find her in the dark would be nearly impossible. He pulled out a flashlight from his waistband, this was going to be dangerous for the redneck he could no longer rely on his rifle with the flashlight in his good hand. Any combat now would have to be with his bladed hand but then Merle Dixon always liked to live dangerously.

* * *

"Is she bit?" A hushed voice caught Essie's ears. Essie's left wrist and hand was in excruciating pain it felt like it had been strapped across her chest. Her head hurt to and she felt like she needed to be sick.

"Don't think so." Another voice chimed in. "Just hit her head and hurt her arm. I'll tie her down just for safe measures." Essie felt her right wrist being pulled above her head and then it was bound to whatever she was laying on.

Essie's eyes flicked open just for a moment and caught a glimpse of a shadowy face in the dim light her eyes flicked shut again and she felt too drained to stay awake. Sleep took her and she returned to the world of darkness.


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Big thanks to Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby and 6747 it's your reviews that keep me writing this. Thank you.**

**6747 a lot of what you said is spot on but I will have a few surprises for you all I'm sure.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 37.**

Merle's luck had completely run out when the footprints led him to a road. He looked around trying to work out his next move he had two choices, either go home or carry on wondering around in the dark he looked up a the full moon moving slowly across the sky and released a large huff. "Why am I doin' this?" He muttered to himself. "She ain't my girl t' worry 'bout." Merle shone his flashlight down the long road and started walking.

* * *

Kitty was exhausted the flu count how now risen to four. Glenn had caught it and that meant every man apart from Merle and Carl were now out of action. It also meant with Essie missing and Merle out looking for her it only left Maggie, Carol, Lori, Carl, Andrea and herself to take care of the sick, babysit and take care of watch duty.

Kitty knocked on Daryl's door and walked in she was hoping that he'd be sleeping that way she wouldn't have to answer any questions about Essie. Kitty slowly moved over to Daryl he was curled up in a little ball on his side Kitty placed her palm on his head he seemed to be cooling down slightly. Daryl gave a little grunt and Kitty backed away as she left the room she nearly toppled over Flora in the hallway.

The two girls stood for a moment looking at each other. Kitty noticed that Flora was giving her the same look that Merle always gave her. "What's wrong Flora?" Kitty asked. "You should be in bed."

Flora scowled at Kitty looking at her aunt as if she had just thwarted her plans. "I want to see my daddy." Flora went to move to the door and Kitty blocked her way.

"You can't baby girl he's sick." Kitty placed her hand on Flora's shoulder and Flora pulled away.

Flora's steely grey eyes mirrored Merle's even more. "Only daddy calls me baby girl. I'm not a baby I'm six and mama ain't come home from huntin." Flora looked liked she might cry. "And uncle Merle's gone and Davis is cryin' and I want my daddy!" Flora stamped her foot hard.

Kitty pinched the bridge of her nose she felt a headache forming. "Okay Flora you're a big girl then understand uncle Merle's gone to get your mum, daddy's to sick to see you if you go in there you're going to get sick to. I'll go sort out Davis okay."

Flora nodded and then looked at her aunt. "I don't like you today." Flora said firmly.

The news of her niece's dislike for her threw Kitty she looked at her in confusion. "Why what have I done? I've not seen you for the last couple of days." This was a true and sad fact that Kitty could go for days with out interacting with any of the children. Kitty saw Carl the most but he was becoming a young man so would often spend most of his time with the adults Kitty very rarely made the trip upstairs to the playroom.

Flora pulled a face making her small nose scrunch up on her face and her large eyes became small and squinted. "I know but I saw you. You shouted at uncle Merle and he didn't do nothin' wrong."

Kitty rolled her eyes at the small girl. In true Dixon style you fight with one and the whole bloody family will start on you. "Sweetie you don't know that Merle didn't do it. Do you even know what I'm angry about?" Kitty's tone was patronising and Flora didn't like it.

Flora stamped her little foot again. "You said he took your drugs and he didn't. I saw who took em cause I was playing hide an' seek in your room!" Flora had balled her little fist tightly by her side. "I like uncle Merle he teaches me stuff and throws me in the air and catches me and he sneaks me extra puddin' when no ones lookin' even if daddy says no he still does it. You always bully him."

Kitty's brain had gone in to a meltdown. "W-what? You were playing in my room? No wait that's not the point who took the antibiotics Flora I need to know it's very important." Kitty needed to know who in the house had the tablets. If some people got any worse with out the antibiotics they could die.

Flora shook her head her long gold curls flew around wildly. "I'm not tellin you I'll only tell daddy and I wanna tell him mama ain't home he needs to find her." A tear fell from Flora's eye and rolled down her cheek.

Kitty went to grab Flora's arm but the spry girl was too quick she dived between Kitty's legs and ran down the corridor. Kitty threw her head back and looked up to the celling she gave a moan of frustration now she had to chase a bratty six year old up and down the house and sort out a crying baby. How the hell did her sister deal with it all?

* * *

_Essie walked up the driveway too her home it looked different somehow. It looked dark and cold she moved swiftly and cautiously to the door and slowly pushed it open. As she entered the house she heard a moan and a gurgling sound Essie moved into the grand hallway to see a walker rambling around it turned to face her. It had flesh rotting in between it teeth. The walker gave a groan and moved quickly towards her it was then she noticed she had no weapons she darted for the weapons closet but it was jammed tight. Essie ran past the walker again, it made a grab for her and she dodged it and entered the kitchen she grabbed a knife and went back to the hallway. The walker slowly reached out for her and Essie gave it a hard kick sending it falling to the floor she then drove the knife deep in to it skull a sickening cracking sound echoed around the room. _

_Moving to the foot of the stairs she noticed small bloody hand prints on the crisp white wall. Essie gasped knowing those handprints could only mean one thing she leant forward and violently vomited. Essie wiped her mouth and stated walking up the stairs refusing to look at the bloody handprints the smell of death lingered in the air as she reached the top of the staircase. _

_Essie moved from room to room each one showing no signs of life just masses of blood smeared around each room. As she moved down the corridor Essie felt her heart lift a little, she was in the Dixon's corridor she knew at least they'd survive, nothing kills a Dixon. Essie pushed open hers and Daryl's door it was empty or so she thought. Someone lying on the floor caught her eye she moved to the body her knife clamped tightly in her hand. As Essie bent down she could see it was Merle he was dead. Essie gave a sob Merle had his throat torn out and he'd been disembowelled, half of his face had been torn off and the elder Dixon had a missing leg. Essie was sick again, the walker who'd attacked him had made a mess of the older Dixon._

_It was then a harrowing thought hit Essie she started to rise slowly. The bedroom door had been closed so the walker the killed Merle was still in the room. Essie felt a form standing behind her and she turned with catlike speed to face Daryl his skin was wax like and his perfect blue eyes were now a horrid milky white colour. Nothing kills a Dixon Essie thought, well except another Dixon. Daryl lunged at Essie tearing into her throat._

Essie screamed as she tried to sit but her bonds stopped her. "Dad she's awake." A voice came from the shadows. Essie turned her head a dim light lit the small room and she struggled to get free. Essie cried out as unbearable pain filled her left arm.

"Hush now." A soft voice came from the shadows. "We're not gonna hurt you but you need to be quite or the others will come and see your awake." The stranger moved forward and Essie pulled harder on her tied right arm. She heard a door open. "Pretend to be asleep." The soft voice hissed. Essie complied and tightly closed her eyes as heavy footsteps entered the room. Where the hell was she and who were these strangers? Once again Essie felt like she was facing another fight.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Again special thanks to piratejessieswaby, Emberka-2012 and6747.**

**Emberka-2012 I wonder if you guessed right. : )**

**If anyone thought Morgan and Duane were in the room with Essie you would have been right but I changed my mind last minute. This chapter is a short one I'm just setting you up for a couple of dark gory chapters heading your way (I feel my chapters have been slow moving lately.)**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 38.**

Essie kept her eyes closed and listened. "What's all the noise in here boy?" A voice spat.

"She's just having nightmares." The hushed voice whispered.

Essie felt someone stand over her and then a hot breath hit her face. "When she wakes let me know." The footsteps moved away and then a door slammed shut.

Essie's eyes snapped open and a man walked towards her. The man was large, sort of bear like but he had the kindest brown eyes Essie had seen in a long time. The man looked Hispanic with his tanned skin and his dark wavy hair. "Please don't worry." The man's soft voice spoke out. "I'm not going to hurt you." The man untied her right arm and Essie sat up her left arm ached and Essie looked down at it. The arm was strapped across her chest with a makeshift sling; the bandage looked like it was from an old shirt of some sort. Essie wiggled her fingers inside the sling_. "At least it's not broken."_ She thought.

The man noticed Essie looking at her arm. "They brought you in like that." The man said quickly. It was almost as of he didn't want to get blamed for her injury.

Essie didn't answer she just looked around the room it looked like a cellar of some kind. The room was dark and damp. It was basically empty apart from some blankets in one corner of the room and a bucket in the other. Essie sat on a dirty rickety old cot bed. She turned her head to look at the man and noticed a boy with him. The boy had the same dark wavy hair and tanned skin as his father. He looked a few years younger than Carl but not much. "Where am I?" Essie asked shakily she tried to stand but her legs buckled. The kind man caught her and sat her back down.

"A farmhouse somewhere it's pretty rundown from what I've seen of it." The man answered. He looked at Essie and gave her a sympathetic smile. "The names Morales by the way and that's my son Louis." The man held his hand out. It was almost as if Morales thought by knowing his name it would comfort Essie somehow.

Essie slowly looked up at the man she wasn't sure if she could trust him but at the moment she had no other choice. "Esmeralda." She shook Morales hand. "Esmeralda Dixon." The name made Morales's mouth drop and he gave a quick look to his son. Essie caught the look and tilted her head she was just about to question Morales when their conversation was cut short when the cellar door flew open and footsteps started moving down the wooden stairs. The three of them exchanged looks of fear.

* * *

It had taken hours for Kitty to get Flora to bed that night she had to get Maggie to help her and the pair ended up having to lock the little blonde terror in her room. Kitty was on her way to Flora's room to let her out. "Morning Flora." Kitty pushed open the door and her face dropped. Flora wasn't in her room and her bedroom window was wide open. "Shit!" Kitty moaned.

Kitty ran from the room and found Maggie bringing breakfast to the sick men. The instant Maggie saw Kitty she knew something was wrong Kitty's eyes were filled with terror. "What's wrong?" Maggie asked Kitty.

Kitty was now breathing deeply she tried to calm herself down. "Flora's missing." Kitty answered shakily. "Shit Maggie this is our fault." Kitty knew she shouldn't have locked the door but it was the only way that both her and Maggie could keep control of Flora.

Maggie looked just as panicked as Kitty. "Crap. You know Daryl's going to go crazy. First his wife goes missing and we don't tell him. Then we let his brother wonder off on his own and he hasn't come back and now we lose his daughter." Maggie looked behind her to make sure no one was listening. "Y'know it looks like we're trying to get rid of the Dixon's. All we need now is something to happen to Davis and we're screwed." Lori came strolling down the hallway towards the whispering women. Maggie shoved the tray of breakfast in to Lori's hands. "Here you're the nurse this morning. I've done Rick and Glenn, T-Dogg's next." Maggie turned and dragged Kitty down the hallway Lori stood gobsmacked at what had just happened.

* * *

Merle walked down the road the winter sun was shining in the clear sky. Merle had been walking for hours and he still didn't know if he was heading in the right direction. A walker moved slowly across the road in front of him. Merle ran his blade right through the geek's head, it fell to the floor with a thud and then Merle saw something else. It was a black jeep. "Finally." Merle sighed. "Luck's changin."

Merle made his way towards the jeep. A scrawny red headed boy stood next to it. Merle thought he must have been no more than seventeen. Merle strode over to the boy. "What's goin on boy?" Merle hollered. The scrawny boy looked panicked by the large loud redneck and Merle knew he had the upper hand. "How's about you give your buddy Merle that jeep and we'll all be happy." Merle stood menacingly in front of the boy waving his bladed hand.

The boy looked just behind Merle and the fear drained from his eyes the boy smiled. Merle went to turn around to see what had caused the smile but before he could he felt a large electric shock run through his body. Merle hit the floor face first and a large boot kicked him rolling Merle on to his back. Before he blacked out Merle saw a large shadowy figure standing over him with a Taser in his hand.

* * *

Lori didn't appreciate the fact that the nursing duty had been thrust upon her. Lori swung open T-Dogg's door and used her foot to slam the door close. The sick man stirred under his duvet. "T-Dogg breakfast." Lori moved to the bedside table and placed the breakfast down T-Dogg moved a little under the covers. "T you okay?" Lori moved closer to the bed and slowly pulled back the covers.

T-Dogg sat bolt upright and snarled at Lori his once brown eyes were lifeless and pale and his face looked twisted and wax like. Lori went to scream but the reanimated T-Dogg was too quick for her. He jumped forward and sank his teeth deep into her throat ripping out her voice box. Lori's body fell to the floor and T-Dogg pulled his body from the bed finishing his attack on the dead woman's body.


	39. Chapter 39

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers' piratejessieswaby, 6747 and Emberka-2012.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 39.**

Essie sat on the cot she noticed Morales protectively moving towards his son as the footsteps moved down the stairs and Essie knew that she was in trouble. A heavy set man entered the room he wore a grubby vest that was supposed to be white but was more of a grey colour with a few blood stains splattered on it, a pair of combat pants and a large black pair of biker boots. He had an automatic gun slung over his shoulder. The man's face was evil looking, he had cold grey eyes, his nose looked like it had been broken several times and not reset properly and the man wore a twisted grin on his face. Essie noticed he had half his right ear missing.

Essie stood up off the cot and looked at the man she was trying to push the fear she was feeling deep down inside her. "So you're awake." The man circled Essie like a vulture. "You got a group girl?"

Essie wasn't dumb she knew that if she said yes then this man and his group would tear their house apart and take whatever they wanted. "No." Essie lied. "They died a few months back."

The man pushed his face against Essie's. "I think your lying." Essie just stared blankly at the man. "You know my names Breaker. You know why they call me that?"

Essie raised an eyebrow. "Because you're clumsy so you break a lot of stuff." Essie responded sarcastically. Breaker's ugly face twisted in annoyance and he tried to hit Essie but she was too quick and dodged the attack. That aggravated Breaker even more and he pulled Essie's hand from her sling. Essie winced in pain.

"They call me Breaker cause I can break anyone." The man snarled small amounts of spittle hit Essie's face and he applied more pressure to Essie's wrist.

Morales was surprised by the woman's courage he'd seen men cry when Breaker had hold of them. The last time Morales had heard the name Dixon was back at the quarry a few years ago but the last time he'd seen Merle Dixon he'd been handcuffed to the roof of a mall. Then Morales thought of Merle's brother Daryl Dixon from what Morales remembered of Daryl he was volatile and violent not one to marry. _"Maybe she's a family member."_ Morales thought. _"Sister perhaps or maybe she's no relation at all." _Morales mused.

Essie gritted her teeth as the man applied more pressure too her wrist. Essie looked at her hand and noticed her ring missing and she scowled. "Look!" Essie snapped. "I have no group. We were attacked by walkers a few months ago and only I survived."

Breaker grabbed Essie's throat and squeezed. The cellar door opened and a scrawny redhead boy came down the stairs. "Hey B the boss wants ya." The boy leered at Essie. "We got someone for ya."

Breaker released Essie. "I'll be back." The man snarled.

Essie kept her stone faced mask on even though inside she was petrified. "Look forward to it Arnie." Essie yelled after the man. After the door closed Essie fell to the cot and sighed with relief.

Morales sat next to her not sure if he should talk or not. "Your name." Morales looked at Essie. "Dixon has it got anything to do with the Dixon brothers Merle and Daryl."

Essie slowly raised her head and look at the man. "Why." Essie looked cautiously at Morales not knowing how he knew her boys.

"My family and I used to be with a group near Atlanta. We stayed near a quarry and the Dixons were in that group." Morales watched Essie rub her ring finger where a pale mark was looped around her finger. It looked like she wore a ring once. "Are they really dead?" Morales's heart sank at the thought of his old friends dead.

Essie shook her head. "No. I'll fill you in after but first tell me about this group." Essie sat upright ready to receive any information that could help her beat her captives.

Morales sucked air through his teeth and Louis sat on the blankets in the corner of the room. "It's a group of men mostly about twenty maybe thirty. They go around trading with other groups for weapons and other supplies."

Essie rubbed her face the story sounded vaguely familiar. "What do they trade?" Essie asked already knowing the answer but praying she was wrong.

"People mostly. Men for working, women and children for what it's not worth thinking about." Essie noted a shot of sadness in Morales's tone.

"Wife?" Essie asked sadly thinking the poor man must have lost someone.

Morales nodded. "And daughter. They keep the women separate so we don't know what the men are doing to them. Apparently it makes us men easier to control."

Essie stood up and started looking around the room. "And does it work?" Essie asked looking up the cellar stairs.

Morales nodded. "If they tell you to go and draw walkers away from a place or they'll rape your kid you do it."

Essie moved back to the middle of the room. "Don't worry I'll get us out." Essie bit her lip. "Somehow."

* * *

Maggie looked at Kitty. "We got to tell Daryl." Kitty knew Maggie was right. The couple walked to Daryl's door and gave a small knock. There was no answer so Kitty pushed the door open and poked her head in to the room. She could hear the shower running. "Daryl." Kitty called steeping into the messy room. "Daryl I need to talk to you."

The shower stopped running and Kitty looked at the messy unmade bed. Flora lay right in the middle of it curled in a tight little ball sleeping. Daryl stepped into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. Apart from puffy eyes and a red nose Daryl looked like he was getting better. Daryl stared at Kitty whose eyes were stuck on Flora. "You okay?" Daryl asked pulling on a pair of boxers under his towel.

"Flora's here? We've been looking for her." Kitty felt her anger rising she'd been so scared that something awful had happened to her niece. "Daryl we've had problems with someone stealing from my medical box." Daryl rolled his eyes knowing full well Kitty was about to blame his brother. "Flora told me she knows who has them." Kitty looked at Daryl. "She said she'll only tell you." Kitty thought it was best not to mention the missing Essie situation just yet.

Daryl pulled on a pair pants and walked over to his daughter shaking her gently. "C'mon baby girl." Daryl's voice was still a bit croaky. Flora's eyes fluttered opened her grey eyes looking at her father. "Mornin' baby now listen I need you to tell me who took the pills."

Flora sat up sleepily and glared at Kitty. "You shouldn't tell tales." Flora moaned at her aunt.

Daryl looked at his daughter and pointed a stern finger. "Enough you tell me now." Flora knew her father meant business.

The little blonde pouted. "T-Dogg took em." Flora muttered. "But daddy mama's missin and so is uncle Merle."

Daryl's face dropped and he looked at Kitty who wouldn't return his gaze. "I'll deal with you later." Daryl snarled at Kitty.

Daryl stormed out of the room and down the hallway towards T-Dogg's room. Kitty was following him quickly. Daryl had enough of all the lies flying around the house. Daryl banged loudly on T-Dogg's door. Daryl jumped back when the door shook ferociously from the other side both Kitty and Daryl exchanged nervous glances as the door started shaking again.

Daryl moved back from the door. "Go take the kids to Rick's room." He instructed. Kitty nodded and ran back down the hallway. Daryl strode downstairs to the weapons closet to retrieve his crossbow his heart racing at the thought of a walker being loose in the house where his children were.

Kitty had moved the children in to Rick's room and Rick looked up at Kitty in confusion. "We have an issue in T-Dogg's room and Daryl's dealing with it." Rick saw the fear in Kitty's eyes and rummaged around in his bedside draw pulling out his gun.

Rick dragged himself from the bed he still felt dizzy. "Look after the kids." Rick placed his hand on Carl's shoulder. "Stay with your sister don't leave her side understand." Carl nodded at his father and Rick slid out of the room stumbling towards T-Dogg's room.

Daryl stood outside the door and took a deep breath he booted open the door and the door flying open sent a reanimated T-Dogg stumbling to the floor. Daryl waited for the man to pull himself to his feet and as he lurched at Daryl he released and arrow and put T-Dogg's suffering to an end. Rick came around the corner to witness the death and Daryl looked towards Rick. That momentary lapse of concentration put Daryl in danger. Lori had reanimated and jumped on Daryl he fell to the floor. Daryl was trying to wrestle Lori off him but she was remarkable strong her teeth moved closer to Daryl's neck. Rick moved as quickly as his body would let him towards Daryl and Lori. Rick raised his gun and shot Lori. The dead woman fell sideways off Daryl and he lay on the floor breathing heavily.

Kitty and the children had turned the corner joining Rick and Daryl. Rick tried to block the horrific view from his children. "Mom?" Carl whimpered. Judith started to wail and ran to Rick.

Kitty looked at Rick. "I should have known." She said sadly.

Rick shook his head. "You thought it was flu. It's not your fault." Rick felt a twinge of sadness looking at his dead wife's body crumpled on the floor.

Kitty felt like she was going to cry. "If only I knew he'd taken the antibiotics we could have questioned him."

Daryl squinted at Kitty and pulled himself to his feet. He didn't like where the conversation was going. "Let's talk about my missin wife!" Daryl snarled.

* * *

Merle woke tied to a chair his eyes tried to adjust to the light in the dull room. "Well good morning princess." Breaker snarled. "Trying to jump one of our boys. Whys that then?" Merle gave the man a steely glare and sat silently. "Not a talker eh? I'll change that." Breaker punched Merle in the jaw.

Merle took the blow and just gave a nasty smirk at the man. "Just felt like it." Merle snarled spitting out blood.

Breaker grabbed Merle's face. "I think you're lying scum." The evil man spat punching Merle again.

Merle just sat and stared. "Wha makes ya say that." Merle slurred. Merle knew he had to take the beating to protect his family.

Breaker held up a silver ring with an emerald heart shaped stone. "Who's is this." Breaker punched Merle's stomach. "We need more supplies you see. Food and ammunition are getting harder to find so we need to take from the weak so we survive."

Merle lent his head forward slightly. "I'll tell ya." Breaker lent forwards to hear Merle and the redneck spat at him. Blood and spittle hit Breaker in the face.

Breaker yelled in anger and wiped his face. "Take this scum to the cellar I'll deal with him later." Merle was dragged out of the room bruised and beaten.


	40. Chapter 40

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby and 6747.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 40.**

Merle was thrown down the stairs and into the cellar his body rolled down the stairs and hit the concrete floor. Essie gasped in horror at a bloody Merle pulling himself to his feet. "Merle!" Essie cried rushing to help him to his feet.

Merle shrugged Essie off and glanced around the room. "Well." Merle looked at the two men in the room. He knew their faces instantly. "If it ain't the Mexican and his pup." Merle looked down at Essie's arm and tilted his head. "Did that bastard do that?" Merle was about start splitting skulls if that man hurt Essie.

Essie looked at her hurt wrist and shook her head. "No. How did you find me?" Essie felt cold inside it was her fault Merle was here and in danger.

Merle just shrugged wincing a little at the pain in his stomach. "Followed ya tracks." Merle looked at Morales. "We need to break out. You up for that spic?"

Morales frowned. It had been years since their last meeting and Merle was just as racist as ever. "It's not that easy they have our women." Morales replied.

Essie started pacing the room her green eyes darting around wildly. Every so often she'd mumble under her breath and then shake her head. "What's she doing?" Morales asked.

Merle kept his eyes on Essie. "Breakin us out." Merle said bluntly.

* * *

The group had a small service for Lori and T-Dogg. It broke Rick's heart to hear his children's sorrowful howls. Daryl stood just a few feet behind the group Flora stood tight to his side and he held Davis in his arms.

After the service ended the group seemed to congregate in the living room. Daryl looked at Maggie and Glenn and placed Davis on the floor with Flora. "I need a word." Daryl grunted at the couple. He left the room and Maggie and Glenn followed.

"What's up?" Glenn asked he didn't like the look on Daryl's face.

Daryl looked at his feet and then looked back up squinting at the couple. "I'm gonna look for Essie and Merle." Maggie gave a small nod and squeezed Glenn's hand thinking that Daryl was about to ask Glenn to join him. "If I don't come back I want you two to take care of Flora and Davis for me." Daryl knew this was a big ask but he wanted to make sure his kids were raised by strong role models.

Glenn looked shocked. "Uh sure but you'll be coming back. I mean you always do." Glenn nervously played with his fingers.

Daryl ran his hand through his hair. "Merle's as tough as nails and Essie you may catch her but she's like Houdini you can't keep her caged up for long." Daryl looked past the couple and watched Flora playing with Davis. "They should be back by now."

Maggie placed a gentle hand on Daryl's shoulder. "We'll look after them but I know you'll all be okay. You should take someone with you."

Daryl just shook his head. "Nah we've lost too many as it is ain't no point putting more of y'all in danger." Daryl replied solemnly.

Daryl walked back to Flora and bent down to her level. He played with her golden hair and looked deep into her grey eyes. "Daddy's gonna get your ma now okay?" Daryl looked at Davis his son stood on his wobbly legs and started to waddle over to Daryl and grabbed his fathers arm. Daryl picked up his son and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Daryl looked back a Flora. "You look after your little brother okay and stay out of trouble." Flora threw herself at Daryl wrapping her arms around his neck she started to cry. "C'mon now Dixons don't cry. Be a big girl for daddy."

Flora released her grip and Daryl placed Davis back on the floor and stood up. He looked around the room everyone wore the same solemn expressions. Daryl nodded at Rick and left the room and walked to the weapon closet. As Daryl got his weapons ready he felt someone standing behind him.

"You can't go alone." Rick's sad voice came from behind Daryl.

Daryl didn't turn he just squinted and looked at his crossbow. "We can't afford more losses. The group needs ya." Daryl placed his crossbow over his shoulder and turned around.

Rick's eyes were red and puffy and Daryl wondered if it was from crying or if it was the end of the flu. "Essie's family she's needed here. My children lost their mom I'm not letting yours go through the same thing." Rick pushed past Daryl to get some ammunition from the closet.

"I'm coming too." A small voice made the men turn Carl stood looking at both of them.

"No." Rick shot the reply. He wasn't putting his son in danger.

Carl buried his hands in his pockets. "I'm not a kid anymore and like you said Judy and I lost mom it's not fair on Flora and Davis to lose theirs." Rick looked at his son and it hit him how much Carl had grown. His boy was now tall and lean, his gun skills were incredible and Rick couldn't deny that with Daryl's guidance Carl had become an outstanding tracker.

Rick was too tired to argue he rubbed his face with his hand and then looked at Daryl who just gave a simple shrug. "Okay you can come but you do what either I or Daryl tells you." Rick said firmly. Carl nodded and Daryl handed him a gun. Rick hugged Carl tightly. "Your mom would be proud."

* * *

Essie was starting to panic she was finding it hard to come up with any form of escape plan.

Essie sat crossed legged on the cot and Merle looked at her. "Found your ring." Essie looked up and a warm smile spread across her face. "But those bastards took it."

Essie's smile faded and she started playing with the fabric of her sling. "Right the only thing we can be sure of is that they're going to come back and question me." Essie turned to Merle. "They don't know that we know each other so let's keep it that way. The less they know about us the better."

Merle gave a small nod and the familiar sound of footsteps could be heard making their way towards the group. Breaker entered and looked over the whole group like a lion picking out his prey. He moved over to Essie and grabbed her raven curls pulling her to her feet Merle felt anger wash through his body. "Me and you need to chat sweetheart." Breaker dragged Essie by her hair up the stairs. As Essie was being pulled upstairs she tried to pay attention to everything that she was dragged past. Trying her hardest to ignore the pain.

Breaker pulled Essie into a dark room and tied her to a small wooden chair. "Now sweetie I just want to know the truth. Where do you come from?" The man kept his tone low.

Essie looked at the man with her best look of innocence. "What I told you was the truth." Essie lied. Breaker moved his face close to Essie's looking her square in the eye. Essie knew the man was trying to figure out if she was lying. "Don't you think if I had a group someone would be trying to find me?"

The large man stood up and looked at the woman in front of him. "Well." He said slowly. "If you don't have a group it doesn't matter what happens to you does it?" Breaker cut the rope that bound her and pulled her back to her feet and dragged her back to the door. "Boys take her to the women's room." Essie was hurled into the chest of another man and dragged away.

* * *

There were no tracks left in the woods to follow so Daryl had used his common sense. He knew Essie would have gone to the river so he led the Grimes men there first. Daryl was getting frustrated he should have been told as soon as Essie disappeared he could have easily found her and brought her home.

It was Carl who noticed something first. "Over hear!" Carl called. The men followed Carl's voice and dropped their gaze to where Carl was looking. A dead rabbit laid on the floor caught up in a snare.

Daryl bent down to look at the little corpse and then looked just past the rabbit noticing broken twigs on the floor in front of him. _"To big to be a deer."_ He thought to himself. Daryl pulled himself to his feet. "Good job." Daryl gave Carl a pat on the back and moved of towards the trail.

Traveling a few feet the group of men heard the familiar sound of crunching twigs and all three of them stooped low to the ground and move silently towards the noise. Rick gave a small look through the trees and undergrowth his eyes widened when he saw what was going on.

"Tie him down." A fair haired man commanded throwing rope to his companion. The man's acquaintance obliged and started tying the man to the tree. "Well Morales I'm afraid this is it for you." The man gave a horrid chuckle. "Freaks have been eating the food in our traps so our idea was leave them a tasty treat and they'll leave our catch alone."

Both Daryl and Rick exchanged looks when the name Morales was said and Rick gave a small nod in the direction of the men. Daryl stood up and fired an arrow that hit the first man square in the back of the head. The second man barely had time to panic before Daryl ended his life to. Rick rushed to the tied up man and cut him loose. "Rick." Morales asked surprised to see his old friend. Daryl and Carl came into view and Morales smiled. "Daryl they have your brother."

Daryl looked at the man. "Anyone else?" Daryl asked not knowing what worried him most. Essie being with these men or Essie being lost somewhere in the woods.

Morales nodded whilst rubbing his wrist. "A woman Esmeralda she says she's a Dixon." Morales had just realised he never got told how the strange woman was related to the Dixon clan.

Daryl gave a small sigh. "That's my wife." Daryl pulled an arrow from one of the men shaking the blood loose and reloaded his crossbow. "Ya know where their bein' kept?"

Again Morales nodded trying to come to terms with the fact that Daryl was married he never seemed the type for that. "They brought me here in a jeep their hide out is an old farm about a mile or two from here." Morales looked warmly at Daryl. "They're both fine."

Daryl felt his heart soar at the news. Now he only had one thing left to do save his family. Daryl took the guns off the dead men and handed one to Morales. "Lets go."


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Special thanks to Emberka-2012, piratejessieswaby and 6747.**

**After this chapter there will be one more I've loved writing this and love all you people who've reviewed and want to thank you. I am working on a new story with ****piratejessieswaby that will be up before I post the final chapter of this. It's called Demons in the Dark. I'm writing from Merle and the Governors group and ****piratejessieswaby is writing from Rick's group. We've both done an O.C each for the story. So please give it a read. Thanks.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 41.**

Essie had been taken upstairs to a small bedroom where two women sat. Well Essie couldn't say two women one was a girl of Carl's age. A pretty little thing she had large saucer like brown eyes and thick wavy black hair that framed her delicate tanned face. The women stared at Essie the older woman pulled the girl tightly to her. Essie gave a smile. "Hi I'm Essie." The smile that Essie gave made the woman release her grip slightly on the girl.

"I'm Miranda Morales." The woman answered softly. "This is Eliza."

Essie gave each of them a polite nod and walked to the window. The window had been barred obviously to stop any attempt of escaping. "I met your husband." Essie looked in Miranda's direction and noticed a look of relief spread across her face. "Both him and your son are fine." Essie looked around. "And so are we. I promise I'm going to get us out of this."

* * *

Morales had driven them to the outskirts of the farmhouse and the men jumped out of the jeep all eyes were on Rick. "We sneak in." Rick looked at the house. "Daryl we need you to take most of them down your crossbow is quite." Daryl nodded. "Anyone who stands in our way we do what we have to. You understand this is our family we're fighting for." Rick knew the only way to deal with these men was to kill them there was no other way.

The four men moved as silently as ghost towards the house a lone figure stood on watch and Carl threw a rock towards the man. The guard looked around trying to pinpoint the noise. He started to walk towards the group and just before he reached them Carl hit him around the back of the head with the butt of his gun. Rick looked at his son he could see the anger and sorrow in his body this was Carl's way of grieving but Rick didn't understand it, but Daryl seemed to. Daryl patted Carl on the back and stripped the man of his weapons handing them to Carl as if the weapons were trophies for the young man.

"The men are kept in the cellar." Morales said. "Two men are on guard at all times." Morales looked up at a window he could see shadows moving around in the room with bars on the windows. "The women are kept upstairs." Morales nodded to the window.

Rick looked around cautiously. "What about the rest of the group." Rick had noticed the weapons these men had so far were automatics and the four of them wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Morales looked at Rick. "The field behind is where they camp so if we're quite enough we should be okay."

Daryl was starting to get impatient he could see Essie's shadowy figure moving across the window upstairs and he wanted to get to her. Rick spoke bringing Daryl's attention back to the group. "We go to the cellar first take down the guards then we hit upstairs." The group agreed and started moving towards the house.

* * *

Breaker was in the cellar with a loaded gun pointed at Merle's temple. "I'm done playing with you." He pushed his gun right in Merle's face. Merle didn't flinch. "Tell me where you're from trash."

Merle gave a small smirk. "You ain't gonna pull the trigger cause if ya do you'll never know where my group is." Merle could see the man was getting angrier.

Breaker grabbed Louis and placed the gun at the boy's head. "What if I kill the boy?" Breaker gave and evil smirk thinking he had the upper hand in the situation.

Merle just snorted. "He ain't mine. You think I care bout some taco muncher?" Merle sat down on the old cot and leant back against the wall. Two soft thuds were heard outside and Breaker turned his head and huffed. He started to walk towards the foot of the stairs to examine the noise.

Breaker was on the first step when the door to the cellar was flung open. Breaker raised his gun but before he could fire an arrow got lodged firmly between his eyes. Merle jumped off the cot and took the dead mans weapons. "Bout time baby brother." Merle said with out even looking up at Daryl. Merle rummaged through the dead man's pocket and pulled out Essie's ring and threw it to Daryl. Morales hugged his son and kissed him on his head. "Well let's get ya woman and get home."

* * *

Essie had been staring out the window and had seen Daryl, Rick, Morales and Carl make their way to the farm house. She knew there were two men outside the bedroom door and she also knew getting upstairs without being seen would be difficult even for Daryl. So Essie decided a diversion may be helpful. "Listen." Essie hissed to Miranda and Eliza. "We're going to get out of here but I need you to play along with my plan okay."

Miranda looked at Essie she wasn't sure if she should trust the woman. "What plan?" Miranda asked.

Essie pulled her injured arm out of the sling and bit into it as hard as she could. A few tears escaped from the corner of Essie's eyes but she knew she had to make the wound look real. Essie stopped biting leaving a large angry red bite mark on her left arm. "Right I'm going to pretend to pass out and you two get the guards attention. You tell them I told you I got bit. That should distract them." Miranda just gave a small nod and Essie threw herself to the floor.

Miranda took a few deep breaths and started banging on the door. "Help! Help!" Miranda's acting was incredibly believable.

The door opened and one of the men walked in. "What's the noise about?" The man snapped he looked at Essie's body slumped on the floor her left arm stretched out to show off the bite mark.

Miranda looked at the man. "She said she got bit out in the woods and then she passed out."

The man looked nervously at the woman on the floor. "Steve get in here." The second guard joined the room. "Apparently she got bit."

Both of the men exchanged nervous glances and slowly moved forward. It was then that Rick and Daryl struck. Each man placed a hand over a guards mouth and slit their throats with their knifes. Both men let the guards bodies drop to the floor and Eliza gave a small sob. Daryl looked down at Essie and saw the bite mark his throat tightened and Essie sat up making him jump back a little.

Daryl bent down to Essie. "We gotta go." Daryl rubbed the wound on her arm.

Essie looked into Daryl's eyes and looked down at her arm. "Don't worry I did it myself to give you boys more time." Essie kissed Daryl.

Rick ushered the other women from the room. "Come on we have to go." Daryl pulled Essie to her feet.

"Where's Merle?" Essie asked not seeing the large man anywhere.

Daryl looked around to make sure no one else was sneaking around upstairs. "Keepin guard downstairs."

The group made it downstairs and Morales and Carl were standing at the foot of the stairs but Merle wasn't with them. Rick was getting frustrated. "Where the hell is Merle?"

Carl looked past Rick and straight at Eliza giving her a dopey half grin. "He said something about weapons." Carl muttered all his concentration was purely on Eliza and her soft pretty face. Eliza blushed at the attention she was reviving from Carl.

"Relax Grimes." Merles husky voice chimed in. "Just gettin some supplies." Essie looked at Merle he was holding her bow and a Ziploc bag filled with guns were thrown over his shoulder. Essie noticed blood smeared over his grubby vest top.

"What happened?" Essie asked taking her bow off Merle.

Merle gave a chuckle and a broad smile. "Can ya believe they only got two scrawny sons of bitches guardin their weapons?" Merle shoved himself past Rick. "Thought I'd get us some souvenirs to take home."

Rick shook his head and the group quickly left the house running towards the woods and stopping at the abandoned jeep. "I don't think we're gonna fit in the jeep." Daryl mused looking around the group. "Maybe the women and kids get the jeep. Essie can drive 'em and we could walk home."

Rick nodded. "Sounds good to me. Maybe one of us should go just in case of trouble."

Carl was staring at Eliza. "I'll go!" Carl jumped in the jeep next to Eliza before anyone could argue.

Essie looked at Daryl and she was about to argue about taking the jeep, she wanted to be with Daryl. "Don't start." Daryl said firmly. "Ya goin and that's it." Daryl plunged his hand into his pocket and pulled out Essie's ring. Essie smiled as Daryl slipped it on her finger. "You're sendin' me grey with always gettin' kidnapped." Daryl kissed her tenderly and placed her in the jeep.

* * *

On the ride home Carl had filled the group in about the horror that had occurred back at home. Carl broke down in tears and Essie felt her heartbreak for both him and Judith.

The jeep pulled up the driveway and everyone left the jeep and made their way towards the house. Flora had been looking out of the window when she heard the noise of an engine approaching. When she saw her mother step out of the jeep she ran out of the house. Essie engulfed her daughter in a tight warm embrace the thought of never seeing her children again was unbearable for Essie and a few silent tears fell from her eyes.

The men returned just before night fall. Kitty, Judith and Carl hugged Rick whilst Morales's family hugged and kissed him. Daryl and Merle walked in last and it was like a Dixon stampede as both Essie and Flora ran towards the two men both talking at once and Davis was babbling away. "We've got dinner!" Flora yelled jumping up at her uncle and father.

Merle scooped her up in his arm. "Well that's good cause I'm starvin." Merle replied walking towards the kitchen with Flora in his arm.

The kitchen table was sombre even with the return of Essie and Merle. The Morales family were given rooms and clothes but the loss of Lori and T-Dogg was hanging heavy in the air.


	42. Chapter 42

**This is it I'm sort of sad to be finishing but I'm loving mine and piratejessieswaby new project Demons in the dark I'm loving writing as Merle I get to be rude and crude it really takes away any stress I have :)**

**Thank you to my constant reviewers Emberka-2012, 6747 and piratejessieswaby.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**One year later**.

Essie lay in her bed playing with her sleeping husband's hair. "Wake up babes." She whispered kissing the back of Daryl's neck.

Daryl opened his eyes and rolled over smiling at his wife. "What's the early mornin' wake up for?" Daryl played with Essie's raven curls and pulled his body up kissing her.

Essie pulled away slowly and smiled. "Get up and you'll see." Essie was excited last year Glenn's plans for Maggie were blown apart when Lori and T-Dogg died. Glenn said it wasn't right to throw a party after something like that but this year was different.

Essie pulled on her dressing gown and Daryl pulled her back to the bed. "You ain't goin anywhere woman." Daryl kissed her passionately.

The bedroom door flew open and Flora stood in the doorway. "Daddy!" Flora yelled at Daryl.

Daryl looked at his girl she'd obviously just woken up her golden curls were a complete mess. "Baby girl what have I said 'bout knockin'?" Daryl snapped at being interrupted.

Flora rolled her grey eyes. "Oh yeah." She closed the door and knocked on it but she didn't wait for an answer she just pushed open the door with force. "Daddy!" Flora squealed again. Essie laughed and buried her face in Daryl's chest. "There's a funny noise down stairs."

Flora didn't have to say anymore Daryl pulled his pants on and walked slowly down stairs. Essie followed behind him but she knew exactly what was going on. Daryl made it to the living room door and slowly pushed it open Essie smiled at the look of shock and joy on Daryl's face.

The living room was decorated with fake icicles and spray snow had been placed on the window. The fireplace had tinsel decorating it and a beautiful tree was placed in the middle of the room. Flora pushed past her parents and gasped in joy at the sight of the winter wonderland. "I'm gonna wake uncle Merle." Flora squealed and ran out of the room.

Daryl looked at Essie in confusion. "It's Glenn's gift for Maggie." Essie smiled and kissed Daryl deeply. "Mistletoe." Essie nodded to the mistletoe hanging above them.

* * *

The group were all in the front room Maggie sat grinning from ear to ear with a small baby placed in her lap. Three months ago Maggie and Glenn had welcomed their daughter Jade in to the world. Jade had her father's thick black hair and her mom's large blue eyes. Ever since her birth Davis Dixon, who had just turned two, had become enthralled with the little girl. Davis would watch Maggie rock Jade to sleep and he'd kept wanting to see the little child. He'd even learnt Jade's name and would call for her when ever he saw Maggie or Glenn.

Daryl had found it fun to keep telling Glenn that he'd brought the future Mrs Dixon in to the world. Glenn would get protective and tell Daryl that his daughter would never date or marry until she was at least forty. Daryl's teasing would wind up Merle because according to the older Dixon, his nephew wasn't going to marry a half Chinese girl. Daryl would correct his brother and say Jade was half Korean and that would just annoy Merle even more. Merle had become less volatile with age but he still had his temper both he and Kitty would row endlessly some days.

Essie sat next to Maggie with Davis on her lap Davis looked down at Jade and Essie looked around the room. Kitty had made her own family with Rick, Carl and Judith. Carl had been getting close to Eliza he'd taught her how to shot properly and Carl was often caught by Kitty trying to sneak in to Eliza's room at night.

Essie gave a contented sigh. Walker sighting had become less and they'd been without trouble for months now. Daryl sat next to Essie and he wrapped his arm around her. Essie kissed Daryl and the couple smiled at each other both feeling the same glow of peace and happiness.

Maggie gave a warm sigh. "Do you think we're going to be safe now?"

Essie snuggled into Daryl. "We're never going to be truly safe but we've created our own world of love and peace and together we can do anything. We are the first to survive in this world and we can do everything as a family we have the chance to build a new history." Essie looked around the whole group sat looking at her; she gave a broad smile and looked at her family. "Now's the time to be alive." The whole group agreed. This was it the survivors of the apocalypses.

Daryl placed his hand on the side of Essie's face and looked deep into her eyes. "Darlin' you're the only person I know who can walk through hell with a smile on your face."

Essie shrugged. "Hell isn't so bad when you're joined by a band of angels." Daryl kissed his wife.


End file.
